cobalt
by Shyne Po
Summary: mystery
1. Chapter 1

He held her hand tightly and she squeezed back with all of her might. He winced slightly at the pain but the feelings of fear, nervousness, and excitement overshadowed every other feeling of his that were kept oh so guarded.

"Push!" the doctor yelled through his mask.

She took another deep breath, shut her eyes tightly, and pushed with all of her might one last time. She didn't scream, she never did throughout the entire thing, but now there was a cry. She opened her eyes and saw the doctor standing up and holding a crying baby.

"It's a boy. Congratulations. Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" offered the doctor while holding the infant in his hands and a nurse holding up the instrument that would be used.

He looked at her for an answer and she nodded and smiled as a nurse wiped her sweat from her forehead.

He nodded at the doctor and took the instrument from the nurse and cut the baby's umbilical cord and the nurse took him to get cleaned. The doctor went back to looking at her on the bed. He heard the doctor make a noise that didn't sound optimistic. He looked back up at her and saw that she didn't look very good anymore.

"Doctor, what's going on?" he asked in his signature cold tone, but this time it had a slightly waver.

"She lost too much blood and she strained a lot, and there's nothing that we can do at this point. If we were to get her blood right now it wouldn't have any effect due to what her body has just undergone. I'm sorry." The doctor said with a saddened look towards both of them.

The doctor went to his side, "The nurse will come right in and ask you two some questions before she passes. Once again, I'm so sorry."

He kept his emotions to himself as he always did and looked back at her. She looked beautiful, he thought, it was a shame that she wouldn't live to see her son.

"Doctor!"

"Yes?" asked the doctor just before he left the room.

"Bring the boy back into the room with the nurse," He demanded.

The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. He walked to her side and wiped some sweat from her brow and held her hand.

"You did great," he said with a hint of a smile trying to form on his lips.

"Thanks… for everything. I couldn't have done anything without you," she said sweetly as she looked him in the eyes and could see the emotion that he kept away from the world. Little did she know, she was the only one who could.

"Shh, don't talk. Just rest."

Just then the nurse came back into the room with the baby. She smiled at both of them and placed the baby in her arms.

"Okay, ma'am we have you down as the mother and we see that you are single. Who is the father?"

He had thoughts of disdain for the man that she was with that caused her to get pregnant. It hurt him to see her suffer as he left her the moment he found out that she was pregnant and even more so that he had never gathered up the courage to tell her how he felt about her, but he did his best to get that across by being by her side at all times. He had even planned to propose and take her son in as his own.

"He's the father." She whispered.

His eyes went wide and the nurse just calmly took down that information. Did she say what he thinks she said? It's got to be for the boy's protection.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you too alone now."

As the nurse left the room, he looked at her on the bed as she looked at the baby lovingly and a small tear rolled from her eye to her cheek and onto the baby's blanket. He was about to ask her what she meant by that statement, but figured that she said that he was the father to make things easier on the baby because she would be leaving this world soon and didn't have much time to tell him that she wanted him to take care of her son. He looked up at her, his emotions still in check, but his heart was breaking and he couldn't do anything about it.

"His name is Chase Yemma." She spoke while caressing the baby's cheek as he blinked back at her innocently unaware that this would be the first and last time he'd be seeing his beautiful mother.

He couldn't take the silence anymore. He leaned in, swallowed his fears, and said, "I love you."

She smiled and her eyes closed. In his heart he knew that she had just passed on. He bit his bottom lip and looked at the baby and he looked so calm and so passive. As he was going to reach out and touch the baby, the doctor came in.

"Mr. Briefs, I truly am sorry. I wish there was something we could've done—"

Trunks turned the hand that he was going to use to touch the baby and grabbed the doctor by the collar and brought him close to his face.

"Don't talk to me. Don't even touch the boy. Get a nurse up here and get the baby ready. I'm going to take him to a different hospital."

Trunks threw the doctor to the floor and glared at him in silence as the doctor got up and left the room with what little dignity that he had left.

"Trunks…" spoke a soft voice.

Trunks turned around and saw his brother standing in the doorway with a big stuffed bear with balloons tied to one of it's paws. The site was aggravating the emotional torment that he was going through. The walls that he had built up throughout his life were on the verge of crumbling down.

Goten placed his hand on Trunks's shoulder after he placed the bear on a little table. Both ignored the nurses that came and took the baby to get clothed in blue pajamas and preparing paper work for the baby's dead mother. Trunks wouldn't turn around. He couldn't. Goten turned Trunks around and looked him square in the eye. It didn't take long before Goten saw a tear fall from Trunks's cobalt blue eyes. He didn't make any expression; his eyes just became more lively and glossy. Goten's younger brother was crying. He never cried before. Goten got Trunks in a hug and held him tight. After a few seconds, Trunks's tears came out in greater numbers and he clutched his brother for dear life as a part big part of his life had just caused him to die a little inside.

**My Memory of Her: Uncle Goten**

Trunks slowly opened his eyes at the sound of a rather loud knocking coming from his front door. He turned over and looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was three in the morning. He took in a deep breath to help him wake up and not get out his handgun from his nightstand and murder the person knocking at his door at this ungodly hour. He got up and made his way over to the living room and noticed that rain could be heard falling outside. He peeked through the peephole, and sure enough saw his brother's goofy face.

"Trunks!" he yelled while trying to look through the peephole, "I can see your pupil!"

Trunks took another breath and opened the door.

"Trunks! How are you?" asked Goten as he made his way inside the house slightly damp from the light rain that was falling outside.

Trunks closed the door and turned on the lights for the living room.

"Whoa stud, check you out," said Goten as he winked at his brother, "I haven't seen you in anything less than swimming trunks in years!"

"That's because I don't like being seen with little clothing on, you exhibitionist," said Trunks as he sat across Goten on a couch with a big pillow covering himself and his boxers from Goten.

"Anyway, why are you here?" asked Trunks while stifling a yawn.

"Ah, straight to the point as always. Well you see, Paris and I got into a fight and in short I said, 'fuck you bitch,' and left. Not exactly sure what to do, I went to a bar, chilled out, had a Mojito to help me think and I thought that you'd let me crash here for a bit. How 'bout it, hmm?"

Trunks looked over at Goten and he knew he couldn't say no, not even on his worst of days. He had just gotten his house and it was still empty, he could use some company. He mentally raised an eyebrow at that thought, since when was Goten's company enjoyable enough that he'd let him stay with him for some time? Sighing mentally, he figured, 'what the hell,' and Goten gave him that weird looking puppy face that he usually did when trying to get his way.

"Yeah, you can stay here. You can come to my room and get some clothes to sleep in," said Trunks as he began to stand up and stretch to go to his room but was embraced in a bear hug.

"Thanks Trunks!" yelled Goten as he lifted Trunks off of the ground and spun him around a couple of times.

"Goten, put me down," said Trunks as he saw his living room from a semi-aerial view.

Goten placed the even more annoyed Trunks down and said, "I think you've gained weight," matter of factly.

"Hn," was all Trunks said as he made his way towards his bedroom followed by Goten of course.

"Hey wait! What about the clothes and the sheets?"

Trunks pulled out a comforter and tossed it through his bedroom door to Goten who barely caught it because he was yawning.

"And the clothes?" asked Goten trying to maintain his balance from catching the big comforter and trying to see over it.

"Don't worry about it, I don't want you wearing anything oversized for your girlish frame," said Trunks before he closed his door.

"Trunks, you know I was joking!" said Goten as he threw the comforter on the couch that was in the living room.

"Yeah, I know, and that's probably what you told Paris that started this whole thing," said Trunks muffled by his shut door.

"Trust me, this time it was serious and not something stupid," said Goten as he lingered around Trunks's door and began pawing at it. "Hey Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I know you're probably edgy since Chase gets here tomorrow but don't worry man, we're all going to be here for you just like we always have. Plus, I'm his Godfather! So chill out okay?"

Goten was startled, as he was sitting on the floor leaning on the door, when it opened inward and Trunks was standing in the doorway looking down at him.

"I appreciate it Goten, really I do. Now get some rest, I'm tired and make sure you make it to work on time. 'Night."

Trunks went back to his bed and went under the covers and left the door open. Goten stood up and went to the front door and toed off his shoes and undressed for bed. He threw the comforter over himself and got comfortable on Trunks's new furniture and closed his eyes as he still savored the minty flavor of the Mojito in his mouth. It hadn't been twenty minutes that Goten was asleep when the house phone began ringing.

Goten was startled out of his sleep and stood up on the couch wrapped in the comforter as he tried to wake himself up to see where the phone was to answer it. He saw the red flashing light coming from the wall near the bar in the kitchen and walked on the couch, tripped on the arm rest, rolled, and stood up in time to pick up the phone before Trunks would answer the phone.

"'ello?" said Goten three fourths asleep.

"Who's this?" asked a curious and familiar voice.

"It's Goten, Marron. Why are you calling so late?" answered Goten half awake and doing his best not to yawn.

"I just called to talk to Trunks. Is he there?" asked the persistent woman on the other line.

"Marron, there's something called a time difference between us, in the USA, and you in England. He's asleep and he has a big day tomorrow, what did you want?" asked Goten getting tired from Marron's arrogance.

"It's concerning Chase, I just wanted to let him know that his plane has already taken off and that he had his cell phone with him."

"See, was that so hard? Least you forget Marron, I am his uncle. But don't worry your pretty little heard, I'll tell Trunks."

And with that Goten hung up the phone, cutting off Marron from being able to retaliate and yawned somewhat loudly as he gathered the comforter that had fallen to the floor as he was talking on the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Trunks from his room.

"Eh, just Marron saying that Chase's plane had just taken off and that he has his cell phone with him. I hope I didn't talk too loud that it woke you up."

"No, your voice nor the ringing phone woke me up. It was your clumsy ass falling on the floor that woke me up," said Trunks as he turned over on his bed and covered his eyes with his hand.

Goten made a funny face in Trunks's direction and climbed over the armrest of the couch and plopped himself on the couch. Tomorrow, he'd see Chase, he was excited too but God was he tired. It didn't take long before Goten was snoring up a storm.

Trunks couldn't sleep, he was too nervous that his son, surrogate, son was flying all by himself across an ocean back to his new home. Trunks really hopped that his son would like their new home; he knew Trunks was going to get them a place but didn't say whether it would be another apartment or a house. He grew up in a home and thought it would be best for his son too. Plus, now that they moved to this city, they were close to their little family. Trunks's lips slightly curved at that thought. A family, something he didn't have much of as a kid, but he was now able to give that to his son. In those pleasant thoughts he drifted to sleep.

**My Memory of Her:** **Daddy Trunks**

Trunks was sitting on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed and feet flat on the floor. He had woken up before his alarm and was waiting for it to ring so he could shut if off and start getting ready for work. After shutting off the alarm, he got up and turned on the light in his room and started pulling out some clothes from his closet. He tossed a pair of pants, a white button down shirt, socks, and clean underwear on his bed. He went back to collect his underwear as he made his way to his bathroom, but as he passed the doorway, he looked into the living room and sure enough saw Goten sprawled out on the couch and tangled in the comforter. Trunks shook his head and walked over to his bathroom and started running the water so that it would be warm. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought that he defiantly needed to shave. He hadn't shaved since Thursday and now he had a lot more than just five o'clock shadow. He quickly stripped off his boxers and hopped in the shower.

Trunks was now dressed and went to the living room and nudged Goten to try and wake him. Goten shot up and butted heads with Trunks. Trunks stumbled back with his hand on his now throbbing head and resisted the powerful urge to swear. Goten of course fell back on the couch and fell asleep as if nothing had had happened.

"Damn it, it's too early for this," said Trunks aloud as he went to the kitchen, with a hand on his head, but saw the time on the stove. He'd be better off going out already and picking up breakfast and a cup of coffee and be at work a bit early to start off the day since he would be taking the afternoon and the following day off.

He went back to his room and got his keys and cell phone from his nightstand and checked his cell phone. No missed calls. He placed it in his front pant pocket. Before he left his room though, he took the gold ring that sat on his nightstand and placed it on his ring finger. He looked around to check that everything was off. The only things that were still on were the fans in his bedroom, the living room, and Chase's room. He looked into his room before he left and hoped he would like it. Trunks, now had all the lights turned off and had placed an egg timer right next to Goten's ear that would ring in about seven to ten minutes, give or take the half ass effort he put into setting the timer.

Goten ran through the halls of offices and cubicles taking sharp turns every now and then, while also shoving some people into walls and almost knocked down a couple of piles of papers that some people were carrying across the office. Goten finally arrived at his destination out of breath and looking right at Trunks, who kept his head down working, ignoring his brother's dramatic entrance.

"Why. Didn't you. Wake. Me. Up," said Goten between breathes.

"I did, but you gave me a head butt and went back to bed," said Trunks as he continued to work on some paper work not looking up at the panting Goten.

"Are you serious?" asked Goten slightly shocked but mostly amused.

"Yeah, I'm sure I have the bruise to prove it."

Goten put his hand on his head and put pressure to see if he had a bruise and sure enough, near his forehead he squinted from the pain and chuckled at the thought of him head butting his brother. He wished it were caught on tape. Before Trunks could say anything, Goten felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around to see an average height woman with short hair that was a bit spiked up on the top.

"Hey sir!" said Goten with an enthusiastic salute and a serious face.

"Cut it Son and get to work. Briefs, you're going to be off for the afternoon, right?" she said as she peaked into his office to see his head face down on his desk.

"Yes, and tomorrow. Do you need me to take any paper work home?" asked Trunks finally looking up from his desk.

"No, no, forget that, you have other matters to worry about. Son get out!" she said while grabbing Goten's collar and forcibly removing him from his brother's office.

"Rape!" yelled Goten jokingly down the hall as he flailed around.

"Shut up Son, it's not rape if you like it," she said loud enough to compete with Goten's office clown antics while still hauling him back to his own office.

"Oh you know me all too well," he said with a sly grin on his face, "harder, pull me harder!" He couldn't take it anymore and started laughing but was cut short as she let go of his collar and he fell on the floor at the corner of his office.

"Now, sit boy. And do your work," she reached in her pocket and tossed him a Jolly Rancher before walking away.

"What a bitch," he mumbled under his breathe with a pout as he unwrapped the candy and put the purple candy in his mouth and played with it for a little while before getting to work.

Trunks checked his watch. It was almost one. He worked during his lunch hour to get as much work as possible done, but Goten stopped by and gave him a Snack Wrap from McDonald's so that he would have something to help keep his appetite at bay. Sighing, Trunks knew that this particular file was getting him nowhere, so he closed the file on his desk and on his computer. He put the file away in his file cabinet, and let the drawer close as he checked around to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Nope, he had all that he needed, and with perfect timing as usual, Goten was at his door.

"Ready to go?" asked Goten while leaning on Trunks's doorway.

"I'm about to head out. I hope I can get there before he does," said Trunks as he stood right in front of Goten.

Goten smiled and stepped out of the way, "We can celebrate when I get out if you want," said Goten as he patted Trunks's back.

"We'll see, I don't know if he'll be up to it tonight, but I do want to get together with Gohan and Videl too."

"Aww… Why not me?" asked Goten now hurt.

"Because you're living with us. We're going to see you," said Trunks as he walked out of his office and down the hallway.

"Oh, that's true. Sorry, I forgot!" yelled Goten down the hallway with a hand scratching the back of his head with a smile as he watched his brother turn the corner with a small wave and his jacket hung over his shoulder.

Trunks walked in the crowded airport and passed by lots of loud people who were either oblivious that there are other people that might want some silence or are lost and were hysterical about being lost in an airport. He scanned heads left and right, those that were shorter than he of course, in hopes of being able to find his son somewhere, but alas, he probably wasn't even at the gate yet. Checking his watch, and upset that he took longer than he expected, he quickened his pace and successfully made his way out of the large groups of people without a single one slowing him down.

Gate thirteen. This was his gate. He stood near the seats closest to the entrance of the gate and crossed his arms and waited and saw the plane taxi in to the gate area. His heart began racing. He told himself that there was nothing to be nervous about, he's your son, he's still going to love you, and he was only gone for a week so that he'd have enough time to get the house perfect for him, he said that he understood, plus he saw it as a vacation. He'd never gotten nervous for anything in his life. Well, except for when he'd go and spend time with her and when it came to Chase.

Although in thought, he'd never let his eyes leave the gate exit and rarely blinked for fear of not seeing the boy. Sure enough, there was a flight attendant walking out of the exit holding the hand of a little boy. Nope, not his son. A few seconds later, a boy with red hair, light complexion, and familiar blue eyes caught his attention. Trunks stood up and walked forward and noticed that the flight attendant that was walking behind Chase didn't look too happy. Trunks went to him and picked him up and held the boy close. He really missed him, much more than he thought he did. Being a parent changed him, he figured.

"Excuse me sir. I tried escorting him but he said that he wouldn't hold my hand so we settled for me just following him out," said the flight attendant in an annoyed tone as she stood giving Trunks attitude with her pose.

"He's been raised not to talk to strangers much less if they look suspicious and if they want to touch him," said Trunks coldly as he walked away with his boy in his arms leaving the woman shocked.

"Thanks daddy, she didn't believe me," said the boy in Trunks' ear with his arms still wrapped around his father's neck and sitting on his arm.

"It's okay, I'm here."

He picked up his head from his father's shoulders and smiled. There was no way Trunks could ever not smile at his boy. He returned the gesture with a small smile. The boy was happy that he was back with his father again but nearly jumped out his father's arms at the sound of loud buzzing alarm. Trunks's grip got stronger to keep the boy from falling out and to let him know he was safe.

"It's the alarm to let us know your luggage is here, that's all," said Trunks softly to his spooked son.

"Oh, okay," said the boy as he put his head back on Trunks's shoulders to hide his embarrassment.

Trunks adjusted the boy on his arm, and leaned over slightly to get off Chase's luggage bags from the conveyer belt. He then put Chase down and got two luggage bags in one hand and one in the other. He then went down on one knee.

"Chase, get on my back."

"Like, when Uncle Goten gives me a piggy-back ride?" asked Chase quietly in Trunks's ear with excitement evident in his voice.

"Yes, just like that."

Chase put his feet around Trunks's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"This okay daddy?" asked Chase making sure that he wasn't hurting Trunks while trying to get a good grip so that he wouldn't fall.

"Yeah, that's fine. Ready to go?" asked Trunks tightening his grip on the luggage bags and tensing his leg muscles to be able to pick up all that was on him at one time.

"I'm hungry daddy, can we get food?" asked Chase while hearing his stomach growl and blushing from embarrassment.

"What are you in the mood for?" asked Trunks as he stood up and starting walking out of the airport and mentally cursing himself for over packing for Chase's trip to see Marron. He was no better than a mother hen. He mentally sighed at that thought, what was he turning into?

"McDonalds!" cheered Chase as he smiled at being so high in the air but turned red again from saying McDonald's louder than what he intended to. He didn't look down as Trunks walked on though, just through the side of Trunks's head because if he looked down he'd get scared and dizzy.

"Sounds good," said Trunks. His boy was back and with him and now they could start their new lives together as father and son with a new home and in a different city.

Once at their truck, Trunks hoisted up Chase's luggage on the bed and walked around to the passenger's side of the truck, opened the door, and turned around.

"Alright Chase, now sit in the truck."

Chase let go and slid on to the truck's seat and looked up at Trunks with those big blue eyes. Trunks turned around to face Chase, and leaned over to buckle him up. Trunks closed Chase's door, went over to his side, got in the truck and drove off to the nearest McDonald's that he knew of.

"So where's Uncle Goten?" asked Chase in between chewing his McNuggets and French fries while his feet swung back and forth and his hair blowing around from the air coming from the truck's air vents.

"He's at work right now, but he'll be home soon," said Trunks as he looked over at Chase.

"Daddy, where's our home?"

"You'll see soon. It's a surprise," said Trunks, eyes back on the road and turning to the street on which they now live on.

"Oh, okay," said Chase in thought wondering if the apartment was nice looking and if the people there would not stare at him like at their old apartment, where ladies would look at him and then his dad and whisper something; although he didn't know what they were saying, it didn't look like it was something nice. Not quite sure what to expect, he placed his last nugget in his mouth and chewed contently at it's fried deliciousness.

Trunks pulled up to their house and placed the truck in park and said, "We're here."

Chase took a quick sip of his HiC Orange soda and unbuckled his seat belt and opened the truck's door.

"Be careful getting down," said Trunks as he unbuckled himself and watched Chase carefully before getting down himself. He didn't want to let the boy out of his sight.

Chase hung on to the chair and slid down to the pavement of the driveway and was surprised to see a house; a real house, not an apartment complex.

"Wow daddy! It's a house!" said Chase excitedly.

Trunks smiled at his son's excitement, and had the luggage with him and made his way to the front door with Chase following him closely as he looked around at his new surroundings.

Trunks unlocked the front door, and let Chase in. Trunks placed the luggage bags on the floor and turned on the lights and watched as Chase's cheerful personality changed to a stoic one. He was a complicated boy, he was very happy and cheerful if he knew you, but if he didn't, he'd become defensive to make sure that it was safe to be himself and then slowly but surely, he'd come out of his shell. Something Trunks could relate to. But every time he smiled and laughed he couldn't help but see her in him. It hurt, just a little, but it was a pain he could live with.

Chase seemed to relax a bit more that he looked around and saw the place, well, except for his room.

"Daddy, where's my room?" asked Chase still looking around with a serious look on his face and eyes.

"It's down the hallway to your left and it's the door right there," said Trunks as he pointed straight down the hallway.

"Oh," said Chase as he made his way down the hallway and into his room.

Trunks waited in silence to see if he had liked his room, but upon hearing no noise, not even rustling, he made his way down the hallway and saw that the door was open. Trunks walked in and saw Chase fast asleep with his all of his clothes still on. Trunks went over to him and untied his shoes, tossed them on the floor, took off his pants, and socks, and placed them too on the floor. Feeling that the room was cool and not cold, Trunks let Chase sleep on top of the covers. He turned off the lights and walked out of Chase's room, leaving the door open, and felt glad that he liked his room, or else he wouldn't have fallen asleep so soon on it. Feeling a bit tired himself; Trunks sat on the couch, and fell asleep.

**My Memory of Her: Can I Sleep On The Bed?**

Trunks's eyes shot open at the sound of a loud knocking on his door. It sounded urgent. He jumped out of the couch, went straight to the door through the dark lighting in the house, and opened the door swiftly to see Goten with his hand full of bags. Trunks blinked out the sleep from his eyes and knew that Goten was saying something based on that fact that his lips moving. He just couldn't make out what he was saying.

"What was that?" said Trunks as he closed the door after letting Goten in and turned on the porch light and locked the door.

"I said that I brought Chinese for dinner Trunks. I didn't know you were sleeping, but since I don't have a key and the bags were not getting any lighter," said Goten as he dropped the bags of food on the kitchen table, "Where's Chase!"

In one swift motion Trunks placed his hand firmly on Goten's mouth to prevent him from speaking loudly, and speaking period.

"He's asleep," said Trunks as he let his hand off of Goten's mouth.

"Ah, well, get him up! A growing boy's got to eat. And I wanna see his cute mug!" said Goten as pinched Trunks's cheeks and moved them back and forth. The annoyed look on Trunks's face was intimidating, but Goten couldn't help but continue his antics. For one, Trunks wouldn't yell because Chase was asleep, and two, Trunks looked funny when you messed with him, especially when he had to keep his cool.

Trunks squinted his eyes and Goten knew that he had to stop and ran off to go find Chase. When Goten saw him, he couldn't help but make a barely audible, "aww…" at the sight of the boy sleeping soundly on top of his covers. Sure, he couldn't see him very well, because it was still dark in the house with the only the kitchen's light on, but the night light that was near by and Goten's good sense of seeing in the dark allowed him enough to see his nephew. Trunks appeared next to Goten without a sound and startled Goten a bit. Goten looked at Trunks. He didn't say a thing; he just moved his head in Chase's direction and made his way back to the kitchen. Goten smiled from ear to ear and had to resist the urge to cheer in excitement and flicked the light on to reveal the white room with the essentials of a boy's room; a chest, a nightstand, a dresser, and a place to put his toys and video games in. Goten kneeled down next to the different shades of blue comforter that had Chase sleeping on it like a little angel.

"Hey," Goten nudged Chase, "Hey kiddo, wake up. Dinner's ready. Chase. Chase…"

Chase groaned and turned over with an eye that was only cracked open and then both eyes shot open.

"Uncle Goten!"

Chase jumped from his sleeping position and hugged his uncle. Goten picked him up and tossed Chase on the bed and began tickling him. Between giggles and wails, Chase was flailing around the bed as Goten continued the tickling. The little boy just looked adorable when he smiled. Seriously, who could resist? Goten's antics were stopped though at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Dinner's ready," Trunks walked out of the room and back to the kitchen to wait for Goten and Chase.

Goten tickled Chase for a couple of more seconds and then got up off from the now messy bed.

"Come on Chase, put some shorts over those tidy whities and let's have some grub," said Goten as he patted Chase on his head and ruffled his hair.

Goten went down to see Trunks and saw that he was in the process of pouring their drinks. Trunks looked up to see Goten and saw that he still had that goofy grin on his face. He was glad Goten loved Chase just as much as he did, God knows Goten had and still is a lifesaver. Trunks never thought he'd need Goten as much as he has in these six years.

Chase was eating contently with an interesting combination of a fork, knife, and chopsticks that Trunks had split apart for him, while Trunks and Goten discussed things about work.

"Hey, do you remember that case that happened a good while back about a drug bust and several murders?" asked Goten as he reached for his glass of sweet tea and took a gulp.

"No, I wasn't here, but are you talking that case that made big news a while back?"

"Yeah, that huge one that involved," Goten paused in trying to think of a word to use that would be okay to say in front of Chase, "stuff, that was stopped but had signs that it was still going to continue but didn't have enough evidence to get the then DA to do something about it?"

"Yeah, I vaguely remember that one," said Trunks before he took a bite out of his egg roll wondering where Goten was going with this.

"Well, I have a hunch that these people have started the act again. 'Cause two murders happened a while back and there were done in the mob like way and now the sir wants you and I to see her when you get back into the office. I have a feeling that we're going to be put on the case," said Goten matter-of-factly with his mouth somewhat full of General Tso Chicken, with some rice on his mouth, and pointing at Trunks with an egg roll that he was about to take a bite out of.

"Hn, that would be interesting. I haven't gotten a good case in a good while, given I try to be careful when I pick them," said Trunks. He didn't want to say that he hadn't gotten any good cases because he had Chase, because that would definitely hurt Chase's feelings but it would be because Trunks wanted to make sure that Chase would still have a dad.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean bro. You gotta be careful," said Goten understanding Trunks's situation quite well. He would have to be that way too if he was in his brother's shoes, which he still wondered how he got there but didn't like to think about it for too long.

"So, how was Marron, Chase?" asked Goten curious as to what their old friend was up to and how Chase had enjoyed the trip since it hadn't been discussed yet.

"Oh, she's good. Her house is HUGE though! I sort of got lost a few times," said Chase embarrassed that he got lost in a house.

"Yeah, I'm sure that place is huge! Did she treat you nice though? Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, Uncle Goten! It was a bit embarrassing that some of the boys and girls that worked with her were going to give me a bath, but I said I'd do it on my own. 'Cause I'm a big boy! They smiled and said okay, but if I needed help, not to be afraid to ask. I almost had to because they tub was also big, like the house. The food wasn't very good though; it was different. It was fun going everywhere in a limo, but she always chose the pink one. But Pegan understood that pink limos aren't for boys and would take a black car whenever he'd take me out. She said to say hello to everyone, and she was also sort of busy. I think Aunty Videl called a few times, I wanted to talk to her but was afraid to ask."

"Aww, why kiddo?" asked Goten.

"'Cause sometimes Marron sounded upset, and would say something about 'ugh, that woman,' sometimes and it sounded sort of important and she always had someone watching her door. I could only hear a little bit of them when I would walk by to go to the bathroom."

"Typical of Marron. But as least you had fun!" said Goten as he ruffled the boy's hair. He smiled in return, but that smile soon faded as Goten leaned in and started sniffing. Chase looked confused, and looked at Trunks and he shrugged, letting him know that he was just as confused by Goten's antics.

"Oh yeah boy, you need a bath! You should've gotten one of those cute girls to help ya pal! I would've!" said Goten playfully at Chase. The boy pouted in return and felt bad. He thought that he did a good job and washed under his arms and all the places his father would usually bathe him. Sensing that Chase was in distress Trunks spoke up.

"Cut it out Goten. You know that you were the one who once went without a shower for two weeks just to impress that hippie girl. And when I picked up Chase, he didn't, and I'm sure he doesn't smell," said Trunks as he crossed his arms and stared at Goten with a small glare that only Goten would be able to pick on that clearly said, "cut it out Goten or I will personally scalp you and sell your braided hair to a Predator impersonator at the next sci-fi convention." Goten gulped and knew that it was time to hold off on the jokes a bit.

Chase of course felt better that his dad came to his aid and that made him feel good about taking a bath by himself, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do as good of a job as his dad did. Maybe in a couple of years he'd know how to do it like the bigger boys, plus, only his dad had ever seen him naked and didn't want someone else to. The mere thought of someone other than his dad seeing him naked mortified the little boy and made him blush.

"Well, I'm done!" said Goten as he burped and patted his belly.

Trunks nodded and got up and looked at Chase's plate.

"The food wasn't good?" asked Trunks concerned that his son hadn't eaten much more than some chicken nuggets after the airport.

"No, it's fine, I'm just really tired daddy," said Chase with his eyelids drooping like they usually did when he was ready to go to bed.

Trunks nodded and proceeded to pick up Chase's plate but was interrupted by Goten saying to leave his food out so that he would have something to munch on incase he was in the mood for a midnight snack. Trunks mentally shook his head in his brother's habits but as long as it got him through the night without him setting the house on fire, he didn't mind much.

"Come on Chase, let's give you a bath," said Trunks as he helped Chase off of his chair and walked him to the bathroom.

Chase sat in the bathtub with some soap foam floating on the water and a rubber duck floating near by the boy as he sat with his eyes closed contently as Trunks scrubbed head and washed his hair. Chase missed having his dad taking care of him and his uncle's crazy behavior. He didn't know how to go about telling them how much he missed them but thought that as long as he made the best of their time together, it would be just as good.

Trunks thought Chase was clean enough, after giving the boy a couple of washes to make sure to get him cleaned up since he hadn't seen him in a week and he might've missed some areas. Trunks knew he had done a good job, but in the back of his mind the dreaded "what if?" came to mind. Parent hood, and he mentally shook his head at himself.

"Alright, you're done. If you want you can stay in there for a bit longer and play around," said Trunks as he still remained seated on the bathroom floor to be able to give Chase a bath comfortably.

"No, I want to go to bed daddy," said Chase covered in a shine of moisture from the water and his hair plastered to his head from the water that Trunks poured form a cup to wash Chase's hair clean of the shampoo.

Trunks got up off the towel that he was sitting on so that Chase wouldn't slip or get the floor wet. Before Chase would get up though, he waited for Trunks to hold out a towel so that he could dry his body.

Once clothed in an over sized nightshirt and boxer shorts, Chase was in bed, eyes shut, on the verge of dreaming as Trunks hadn't even tucked him in yet. Poor boy was exhausted. Trunks kissed the boy on his forehead and was glad that he was finally home with him. He wasn't too thrilled with his room being so far away from his, but he knew that pretty soon Chase was going to need his space. Trunks stood in the doorway and studied Chase for a few seconds longer to make sure that he was asleep before turning the light off.

In the hallway, Trunks checked the thermostat to make sure that he house wouldn't get too cold at night and saw that Goten was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV with Chase's leftovers.

"What you said at dinner, were you serious?" asked Trunks as he took a seat in his recliner next to Goten.

"Yeah man, the drug business has been booming and so have the killings. It's to the point where I can't be seen in anything associated with the city or the cops and the same goes with my truck. That's why I had to get a new one last year remember?"

"Yeah, I remember that. You have to be careful being an undercover cop Goten."

"I know that Trunks, I'm not stupid, that's why I have to find a place soon. I can't been seen with you being the detective that you are. Shit, it's you who did a good number on the other case that was similar to this one. I love you bro, but shit, I don't want to put your life in danger, especially Chase's. God knows he needs you Trunks. You know what it's like to grow up without a dad."

"Fuck Goten, don't you think I know that? Guess why I'm still taking the desk jobs over the real shit? But if this does get as bas as I have a feeling it will, I need to do as much as I can to make sure that the streets are safe for Chase."

Goten sighed, "Damn it Trunks, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Either way, you know I'd be told about it. We're going to have to work together again. It happened last time, when I didn't even live here so imagine now."

"Fine, I guess you do have a point. Sorry, it's just been a rough couple of days for me," said Goten as he rubbed his temples with his eyes closed.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Trunks doing his best not to make it sound awkward because he wasn't the best with feelings and such.

"Got any liquor?" asked Goten with a grin.

"No, I don't drink and I don't want you drinking around Chase at all."

"Alright papa. We'll save this for another time, 'cause I know you're tired," said Goten with a yawn as the TV flashed news about a potential thunderstorm or something.

Trunks opened his eyes slowly at a soft nudging and whispering and whimpering coming from an area close to his face. Soon, his eyes adjusted in the darkness and could make out that it was Chase. Trunks's eyes instantly grew wide and was now clearly able to see in the dark, he even surprised himself at how he did that. But before he or Chase could utter a word, lightning flashed and then the splintering sound of thunder sent Chase from his feet on the floor to clinging to Trunks for dear life under the blanket.

Trunks held the shivering boy and turned over so that the boy wouldn't be floating over the floor.

"Chase, it's okay, it's just a thunderstorm," said Trunks softly as he brushed Chase's hair with his hands.

As Chase was going to look up and say something to Trunks the room lit up and the whole house shook with the loud sound of thunder.

"Ah shit!" Goten yelled loudly that it echoed through the house.

Trunks did his best to cover Chase's ears but to no avail the damage was done. Chase himself probably didn't hear much due to the thunder and him burying his face into Trunks's night shirt, at least that's what Trunks told himself.

"Man, that was loud!"

Trunks looked at Goten now in the doorway, only being able to tell by the sound of his voice because the house had suddenly become pitch black.

"Yes Goten, we know."

"We? Aw man, don't tell me Chase beat me to your bed!"

Chase looked around but couldn't see his uncle as he didn't need to because suddenly he threw himself on the bed but didn't land over him. A nervous laugh and a loud thump was all that was heard as Chase did his best to see in the dark.

"Trunks, it was an accident, I was going to Chase."

"Don't care. Stop fooling around, the power went out and if you keep it up you're going to make it hot in here."

Trunks's words were emphasized by the flashing light coming through the window and it's accompanying sound of thunder.

"Okay Trunks, but can I sleep on the bed with you to instead of here on the floor?" asked Goten somewhat scared.

"No."

**My Memory of Her: Red Towel**

"Aww, he's so cute when he's asleep," said Goten as he carefully took a sip of his coffee as Trunks placed Chase's orange juice cup back on his desk next to his own cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I hate having to wake him up so early. I'll see if I can make arrangements with Gohan and Videl."

"Yeah, they won't mind. Oh, and speaking of babysitting, I'm surprised that Marron hasn't called harassing me again," said Goten as he put his arms behind his head and put his feet up on Trunks's desk.

"I knew I forgot to do something. I'll call her tonight to thank her for taking care of Chase while I was getting the house situated for him," said Trunks with a slightly annoyed look on his face as he reached over and pushed Goten's feet off of his desk.

"Ya know, I could've taken care of him while you moved the stuff in Trunks…"

"No, not while you were living with a woman. Goten I know you, and if that were to have happened I'd end up having a talk with Chase about the birds and bees a lot sooner that I would like to. As it is I'm starting to think of way to go about it without it making it very awkward for the both of us. The house was supposed to be a surprise for him, it was his mother's property anyway."

"Speaking of which, how did you get it again?"

"She bought the house at some point, she didn't mention it, and well, the insurance policy was that since she was the sole owner, person responsible for paying it, died, and since she had a son, the only relative she had, it was paid for and left under his name but since he's in my custody I take care of it for him until he's eighteen and old enough to legally be in possession of it," explained Trunks with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It's like she knew she wasn't going to make it…" Goten accidentally thought aloud.

"I know, it's exactly what came to mind when the attorney contacted me about the property. It feels weird," said Trunks melancholy as he looked down into his cup of coffee.

"What feels weird Briefs?" said his sergeant as she stood in the doorway and looked at the two men and little boy in the room.

"Hey boss!" yelled Goten as he raised his coffee cup in a toast like fashion but was quickly knocked out of his cheer when a sticky-note note pad hit his temple.

"Goten, Chase's sleeping. Don't yell," whispered Trunks loudly as he pulled out a letter opener from a drawer and placed on his desktop, insinuating that that's what would him next.

"Sorry," whispered Goten loudly and then stuck his tongue out at Trunks but was soon smacked on the back of the head.

"He's right you idiot, thank God you have yet to reproduce," said the shorthaired woman who scowled at Goten.

Goten pouted, rubbed the back of his head, and drank more coffee from his cup as he didn't want to do or say anything that could result in him getting hit again.

"He's really cute Briefs, he's got your… Your… Well, there's something about him that reminds me of you, but I can't place my finger on it," she said as she put her hand to her chin.

Trunks felt a bit awkward and afraid that it would continue to become obvious that he was not the boy's paternal father. He dreaded the day he would have to break his son's little heart and tell him the truth.

"Anyway Briefs, I have something that we should discuss I my office."

"Goten watch Chase. I'll be right back."

"No prob!" said Goten as he watched Trunks walk out with the short haired woman.

"Special Agent Lapis and Special Agent Lazuli, this is the detective that I have told you about, Detective Trunks Briefs."

They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries and the special agents sat back in their seats and Trunks took a seat available next to Lapis.

"Well, Briefs, I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here this morning. As you know things on the street have taking an interesting turn."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't been on them. I've just done paper work on my desk as you know."

"Yes, well, things have been interesting here lately and I'm sure you remember the first instance in which we met. The case a few years back, when you were still fresh on the force, and you helped us crack a drug smuggling case. Things were great for a good while but slowly things have taken a turn for the worse and another drug scheme is brewing. Son and other narc cops have made thousands of deals buying so many drugs, ranging from weed to heroine and all those in between. We know that we haven't made contact with the big dogs yet, but we know the smaller ones that we do know of are getting their supply with them. We need your help again Briefs."

"You have the F.B.I."

"Detective, we're here to offer our support on behalf of out Major Une who has had her eye on this area and was even sent here briefly during the case that got you your job here. We're here as a favor," said Special Agent Lapis coldly.

"Hn. Send the details to me via email or leave them on my desk so that I can read them tomorrow," said Trunks just as coldly as he stood and walked out of the office of Sergeant Bardock. He had a feeling that things weren't going to be peachy, especially with the F.B.I. involved.

"Hey bro, how did it go?" asked Goten as he awoke at the sound of Trunks opening the door to see him asleep next to Chase.

"Well, you're right about the drug situation getting bad. They brought in a couple of F.B.I.s here and I have a feeling that things aren't going to go smooth if I have to work with them," said Trunks as he sat on his chair.

"Damn, not the friendly kind, eh?" asked Goten as he got up from the floor and walked to a chair in his socks.

"No, I don't care if they are or if they're not. It's just that I'm glad I'm going to go on a case again, but I'm worried about Chase and if something happens to me, and then these F.B.I people are already making me feel as if this case is big, but not big enough for them to be here. I don't if it's that really or that those two don't want to be here in this city. I just don't care right now."

"Excuse me, may I come in?"

"Yes, come in," said Trunks from his seat as Goten looked back and forth between the two as Agent Lazuli walked in.

"I just wanted to apologize for what my brother said. It may have come off as harsh, but we're here with good intentions and just want to bust this drug operation as it is important for this city and important to our Major that we assist you and Sergeant Bardock."

"Okay," said Trunks indifferently.

"Ah, never mind, you two are just like each other, why do I even bother. Good day detective."

Lazuli walked out of his office and closed the door. She didn't slam it but also didn't know about Chase sleeping in a corner on top of blankets. Trunks swiveled on his chair and turned on his computer to begin working.

"No wonder you're moody over this," said Goten intrigued with a grin on his face.

"Goten, don't you have work to do?" asked Trunks annoyed.

"Nope, today's my day off."

"Then why did you come with me to work?"

"I like sleeping on your office floor. It's comfortable," said Goten as he yawned.

"Go home," said Trunks as he tossed a key to the house towards Goten.

"Fine," said Goten as he knew he was defeated and caught the key, "but let me take Chase home."

"That's what I was about to ask of you. He could've stayed in bed if you hadn't wanted to come and sleep on my floor. Now hurry and don't wake him up, it's only eight and he usually wakes up at around nine."

Trunks typed up his reports and entered them into the database as his thoughts of the case plagued his mind. He knew this is what he wanted. He had been itching to get back on the streets and doing detective work, it's what he did, it's what he knew would help him keep things under control in his mind. It would be something to take his mind off of her every time he saw Chase.

He put his fingers on his temple as he rubbed them trying to fight off the migraine that was coming up. He took another sip of his now cold coffee hoping the caffeine in it would help him out.

Just as he thought it would be somewhat another day at the office, his phone rang.

"Briefs."

"Get downtown now, we have a situation."

Waiting to see if the person on the other line, which sounded like Lapis, would reveal more on the "situation" but getting no response after five seconds of silence he hung up the phone, made sure he had his wallet, truck keys, and his cell phone as he made his way out of his office and the building to get to his truck.

Trunks parked his truck on the sidewalk and saw that a black car and an ambulance were parked a few feet in front of him. He turned off his truck and made his way towards the scene.

"What happened?" asked Trunks as he looked around and saw that the body on the floor already had an outline and various evidence markers as Agents Lapis and Lazuli stood there examining the crime scene.

"We don't know, we just got a phone call from a Miss," Agent Lapis looked at his notepad, "Patterson from an apartment near by who was on her way back from the grocery store and saw the body on the floor. No signs of any suspects yet."

"We already sent the patrol units away and kept the body here so you can see this Detective Briefs," said Agent Lazuli as she moved the man's wrists with her gloved hands to reveal a "S" laying down on it's side.

Trunks got on one knee and looked at the marking on his wrists. It was different, yet simple, and it was a tattoo.

"Check the—"

"Hey bro, what's up!" said Goten cheerfully as he answered his cell phone while playing a video game at the same time as he stuck his tongue out in concentration to beat Chase in a Mario racing video game.

"Get out of the house and get me a red towel from a store and take Chase to Gohan's."

"Hello? Hello? Trunks?" Goten got no response and checked his cell phone and saw that the call was ended. He didn't like that Trunks called, wanted Chase out of the house, and wanted a red towel. Something was up.

He put the controller down, stood up, put his cell phone in his pocket, and looked around the house and then down to Chase who was sitting next to him on the carpet of the living room.

"Hey Chase, we're gonna go visit Gohan!" said Goten excitedly as he hide his true emotions from Chase.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Chase dropped the controller, darted off to the front door, put on his shoes, and stood waiting for Goten.

"Uh, Chase, don't you think we're forgetting something?" asked Goten.

"Um, I don't know…" said Chase as he looked around and at himself and didn't think he was forgetting anything.

"You're going to need your cell phone Chase," said Goten as he unplugged the boy's phone from the wall charger and handed it to him.

Chase got it in his little hands and put it in his front pocket of his shorts and smiled back up at Goten signaling him that he was all ready to go.

"Alright Chase, let's go," said Goten as he opened the door and looked around carefully before being seen with the little boy and looked to see if his truck looked exactly as it did when he brought Chase home. He couldn't forget to do these things, he was a narc cop and didn't want to be seen in and or around his brother's house to prevent endangering his life and even more so with little Chase.

Goten gave Chase the okay to go ahead and follow him and to get into the truck.

Goten walked back into the house and saw that Trunks's truck was in the drive way, closed the door, and locked it as he could faintly hear the sound of running water coming from Trunks's bathroom. Goten walked in the bathroom with a bag from Walmart that had a red towel and was shocked to see that Trunks's clothes, that he had for work, had blood on them as they were piled on top of a towel that he laid near the sink.

"Trunks, are you okay man?" asked Goten as he couldn't take his eyes off of the articles of clothing and that they had blood on them and the fact that there was still some blood swirling around the drain. It had been only one day that Trunks went back to work on the streets and then this happens? He really underestimated how bad things were getting.

"Goten. Goten, are you all right?" asked Trunks from the shower door as he opened it because he saw that his brother was just staring at the clothes that he laid on the floor.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good, but what about you? Did you get hurt?" asked Goten as he came back to.

"No, I didn't, but I was caught in some cross fire and it got messy so I got dirty," said Trunks as he watched his brother's expressionless look on his face.

"Oh, thank God Trunks, I didn't know what to expect when I got home," said Goten as he sat on the sink looking at his brother.

"Yeah, I didn't want Chase to see me like that and I wanted the red towel so that I could try to clean up if I made a mess without having anyone seeing a bloody towel," said Trunks now that he closed the shower door to finish washing off the soap from his body and hair.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I took a while with the five o'clock traffic and had to think of something without saying too much to Videl to watch Chase for me while I got your towel."

"Gohan wasn't there?" asked Trunks as he turned off the water.

"No, she said he was supposed to be there too but he ended up being called back at the hospital. Oh here," said Goten as he pulled out a red towel and handed it to Trunks as he opened the shower door.

As Trunks took the towel and ruffled his hair to try and dry it, Goten checked out his younger brother to see if in fact he hadn't gotten hurt, after all when they were younger, they were playing football and he had fallen and hurt his knee and ended up putting it back in place himself, so there was a chance he would lie and not say if he did get hurt.

"You have the same thing that I do. Why are you staring?" asked Trunks as he wrapped the towel around his waist feeling uncomfortable, as Goten had been staring at him for a while.

"Just making sure that you didn't get hurt after all," said Goten as he got off of the sink and left the bathroom and Trunks's room to give him some privacy.

Trunks came out of his room with the red towel wrapped around his soiled clothes and was in basketball shorts, barefoot, and a t-shirt on as he put the clothes in a plastic bag and sat it down on the floor as he plopped himself on the couch across from Goten who was watching TV.

"Hey Trunks, so what happened again? Now that the water's not running I can hear you better," said Goten as he muted the TV.

"I was called to go to a crime scene that had a dead body with markings on a wrist and as the F.B.I. agents and I were talking about the case, someone came by and wanted to see the body or something and then realized we were cops and pulled out a knife, I got him and tried to get him to drop it, but with his free hand he made a move to grab my gun. So I turned the knife on him and he didn't stop so I slashed his throat a bit and let him fall on the floor. Since the paramedics were still there they took care of him after I let him fall to the floor. I probably hit an artery for it get on me. But enough of that, I'm fine Goten. How was Chase when you dropped him off?"

"Yeah, he was okay bro. Just be careful man," said Goten as he turned up the volume on the TV and Trunks put on his shoes and got in his truck after he tossed the plastic bag in the trash can in front of his house.

**My Memory of Her:** **A Small Good Thing**

"Briefs, Son had me worried sick. You could've at least gotten shot or something," said Videl from the bar in her kitchen as she poured Trunks a glass of Iced Tea.

"Yeah, I want to get shot and leave Chase alone," snorted Trunks as he glared at her although her back was turned to him as she put the pitcher of tea away.

"Okay, you have a good point there but you know how I am when it comes to violence. It's hot, what can I say," she said with a slight chuckle as she handed Trunks the tea.

"I know. I don't know how Gohan does it."

"Anyway, I can go get him if you like. He fell asleep in our bed, just let me know when you're ready to go," said Videl as she sat on a stool in front of Trunks wondering if he was okay with what happened to him and now that he has to worry about Chase even more now given his job. It was strange for her to care for someone else, aside from Gohan that is, but they've all sort of become a family, none of them after all had any living relatives left.

"I think we should go, I have to explain to him why Goten had to drop him off," said Trunks as he swirled his tea in his glass staring at it as if it would give him the right thing to say to Chase.

"Don't worry about that, I took care of it. I told him that you just had so much work to do that you needed Goten's help and that I always love having him here so I called you to get Goten to see if he would like to visit. He was very happy with that, given Goten didn't exactly know what to say when he got here," she said getting off of the stool and walking towards the staircase that would take her to her and Gohan's bedroom. Trunks followed silently.

As Videl opened the big redwood doors, Trunks couldn't bear to wake Chase up from his nap, even though it was already in the evening, he just looked so peaceful.

"Don't wake him. I'll take him like that," said Trunks as he walked in and scooped Chase up from off of the red and black silk sheets and feather soft pillows. Chase recognized his father's scent and drew closer and held his father securely as a small smile graced his lips. Videl couldn't help but "aww…" in thought, as she would never verbalize such thoughts about anyone, unless she was being sarcastic.

"Thanks Videl," said Trunks as he made his way out carefully to not disturb his son's pleasant slumber.

"No problem Trunks, not at all. Bring him anytime and if you would like, one of us can take care of him while you're at work now that you're back on the streets," said Videl as she walked Trunks out of the house.

"I'll keep in touch."

Now that Trunks was on the streets working as a detective again his office hours changed from having to be at work at seven to having to be there at nine and he could bring his paper work home to be able to focus on the case at hand. But Trunks wasn't one to sleep in and was up by seven, and was about to open up his refrigerator to see what he would make for breakfast when Goten gave a loud and sudden snore that even caught him off guard. Trunks shook his head while making a mental note to get Breathe Right strips on his way back from work.

The smell of food being cooked awoke the sleeping Goten and he sauntered to the kitchen and plopped himself down at the table.

"Watcha makin'?" he asked through a loud yawn.

"Pancakes and eggs."

"Ooooh! I want!" said Goten now fully awake at the thought of eating soon.

"Hn. What about that figure of yours," said Trunks as he poured the batter on the skillet.

"Eh, I'm switching from modeling pants to underwear so I have to get a little thicker," said Goten mock-seriously.

The two heard the sound of a toilet flushing and knew that Chase was now awake and as Trunks turned around, he saw him walking in the kitchen while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes in his pajamas, which were a blue sleeping shirt and matching blue boxer shorts. Trunks had a loose t-shirt and pajama bottoms and Goten only had boxer shorts on.

"'Morning Daddy, 'morning Uncle Goten," said Chase and got into a seat next to Goten.

"'Morning Chase," said Trunks as he placed a plate with warm pancakes, butter, syrup, and a helping of eggs in front of him.

"'Morning Chase!" said Goten as he gave his nephew a nuggie.

Chase squirmed as he did his best to resist his uncle's attack and Goten eventually put Chase down as Trunks slide Goten's plate to him across the table.

"Daddy, why didn't you go to work today?"

"I am, I just get to go in later because of a case that I'm now working on."

"Oh, okay. Do I get ready after breakfast?" asked Chase wondering what his dad's new case could be about and if he would go to the office with him.

"Yeah," said Trunks wondering if Videl would be able to watch Chase today.

…

"Chase, Videl's here!"

Chase scampered from his room and got his shoes on and walked with his father outside to greet Videl.

"Hi Chase, do you want to help me buy a gift for Gohan today?" asked Videl while squatting to be at eyelevel with Chase.

"Yeah! Gohan's always so nice."

"Good, but it has to be a secret between you and me, okay?"

"Okay!" said Chase enthusiastically as the thrill of keeping an adult secret.

Videl stood up and hugged Trunks. A bit out of character for the both of them but given they're each other's family, it seemed somewhat proper for certain occasions and this one was for a secret.

"Remember what I told you and don't be late and don't tell Son anything," whispered Videl sternly as she gave Trunks the hug and then ended the embrace to hold Chase's hand to escort him in her limo as her chauffer held the door open for them.

Trunks waved to the blackened window in hopes that Chase would see him as the limo drove off.

…

Trunks sat at his desk and was checking databases to see if he could find anything based on the marking the agents had discovered and couldn't find anything since he had gotten into the office. The symbol hadn't even been entered into any database yet and aside from that annoying Trunks, his frustration was making him want to go out and check things out for himself. It was already three o'clock and he was still where he was when he first started.

"Son!" answered Goten very exuberantly.

"Goten, have you done your bust today?"

"No, I was just about to. What's up?" asked Goten curiously.

"I want to go. I can't find any leads on the databases and I want to check out the field."

"Ah, no problem. Meet me outside at my truck in five."

"Roger that."

Goten parked on a side walk and was waiting for his back up to arrive while Trunks finished strapping on his bullet proof vest and looked up to see a few cars park away from sight of their target house. It looked like an ordinary house, a green front yard, nice brick on the outside, an American car in the driveway, and in a quiet neighborhood to top it off. Boy, they'd be in for a rude awakening thought Trunks as he finished checking the vest to make sure it was snug.

Goten got out of the truck and Trunks followed as other police officers got out of the vehicles and had their guns ready to go.

"You seem tense, why don't you knock down the door?" said Goten with a grin on his face.

Trunks silently accepted the offer, and as the police officers and Goten waited around the door. In one motion, he kicked down the door as Goten yelled, "Freeze!"

Several people scampered to and fro but they were soon under arrest but Trunks swore he saw a familiar face and was following him around the large house while Goten was watching him just incase he needed cover.

"Jack!"

The man turned and Trunks's suspicions were confirmed. This was the man he never wanted to see again. For him not having much emotion for anything, he felt extreme rage and disdain for this man and without his knowledge he began firing warning shots with his handgun as the chase went out of the yard and over some small fences that Trunks easily leaped over.

Goten panicked and ran as fast as he could to keep up with his brother while trying to get his attention but nothing could get through to him as he was on a roll and Goten feared he would be unstoppable at this point.

"Leave me alone, I didn't know what was going on! I swear!" the man yelled back as he struggled to keep up the speed from the pursuit of the state known infamous Trunks Briefs.

Trunks fired another shot but this time was a lot closer to the man's leg than all the other ones were and as he was about to fire again when he was tackled down to the ground and was about to pistol whip whoever it was who got him until he heard Goten's voice.

"What is your problem! He didn't threaten your life and all you had to do was get him to stop not kill him! Don't think I couldn't tell where you were aiming. You're lucky no one else followed you," said Goten as he kept a firm grip on Trunks on the ground so that he couldn't fight him off easily and had one hand firmly around Trunks's hand that held the gun.

Trunks didn't move. He just watched as the man faded from his vision. Trunks managed to still move his fingers despite Goten's grip on his wrist and aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. Click. Click.

"Trunks talk to me!"

…

"What do you think about this one?"

"I like it and it's so big too!" said Chase as he did his best to try and hop off the bottom rail of the vehicle.

"I think so too Chase," said Videl as she got off the vehicle making sure that Chase was safely on the ground. She gave it one more inspection before looking at the sales person and said, "I'll take it, under one condition."

"What would that be ma'am?"

"I want it in black, trimmed with gold and the interior has to be grey leather with white trim."

"Oh, but we don't have anything like that ma'am. That would be a custom job and we don't do that here," the salesman said regretfully.

"Then make a phone call or two. I could get it done, but I am buying it from you after all."

"Yes ma'am but we—"

Videl cut off the salesman by picking up her silver briefcase she had with her and opened it on top of the vehicle's hood to show a case full of cash which was more than the price of the vehicle and more than what it would cost to get the customization she wanted.

"Will take a couple of hours to get it done," continued the salesman with a gulp.

"I thought so," said Videl with a smile as she closed the briefcase, "Oh, and call me when it's done and you have until four o'clock to call me."

Videl offered her hand to Chase, who took it, as they both walked back towards the limo, "Are you hungry?"

The boy nodded, silent in front of strangers, but would wait until he was far away from the salesman to feel comfortable to talk again.

"Do you want to have a snack or are you really hungry?" asked Videl as she helped Chase get into the limo.

"Um, I'll go for a snack," said Chase remembering that dinner was going to be huge.

"Good, me too. Where would you like to go?" asked Videl sweetly.

"Wendy's?"

"Oh, that sounds good! I could go for a frosty," said Videl as she reached for a button near the door's armrest.

"Wendy's."

…

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Shit, well, that explains it but still Trunks," said Goten as he ran his hand through his bangs. "I just can't imagine that he was there, doing business, and that you of all people were there to see him. It's just really fucked up if you ask me, but then again, I don't know what could've possibly ran through your head."

"Killing him."

"Well, that's a given!" said Goten as he threw his arms into the air from his desk as Trunks sat with his arms crossed in the chair in front of him.

"Hn. Anyway, let's go, I have to get some things from the store."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, come on."

…

He took out his keys from his scrubs pocket and put them in the door and turned it. He looked around and saw that the lights were off but there was a glow coming from the kitchen doors that led to the pool. He tossed some of his blond bangs out of his hair to try and get a better look around.

"Videl?" asked Gohan as he placed his car keys on the table next to the front door and toed off his sneakers and padded down the wooden floors and headed towards the glow from the kitchen. He flicked on the light switch-

"Surprise!"

"Ah!" yelled Gohan as he nearly fell over from the shock of having Videl, Goten, Trunks, and Chase pop out from every which way from the kitchen.

"Happy birthday Gohan!" yelled Goten as he went up to hug him.

"Heh, thanks," said Gohan a little awkwardly wondering if they had been drinking before he got home.

"Happy birthday babe," said Videl seductively as she pushed Goten away from Gohan as she gave him a teasing kiss on the lips.

"Happy birthday Gohan," said Chase as he looked up at the blond after he and Videl parted.

"Chase bear!"

Gohan picked the boy up and gave him a hug, "How have you been? How was Europe?"

"I'm great! Oh, it was cold but fun too."

"That's great! I'm glad you didn't catch a cold, but if you did, I could've seen you earlier!"

Chase smiled at the attention but then remembered he had to give something to Gohan, "Oh, here Gohan, it's from Videl and I."

Chase pulled out a little black jewelry box from his pocket and handed it to Gohan who took it with interest.

"Oh, what's this?"

Gohan opened the box and saw a key and a couple of remotes next to it.

"Press this one," said Chase as he pointed to a button on the squared remote.

Gohan pressed it and the sound of an engine could be heard coming from near where they were and when he looked in the direction of the sound he saw headlights shining from the pool patio into the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" said Gohan as he made his way over and opened the backyard doors still holding Chase in his arms and looked at his new gift wrapped with a big red bow with the number twenty eight standing on the roof of the vehicle.

"It's a Hummer! And in my favorite colors!"

Gohan opened the driver's door and was in awe at the attention to detail that went into the ins and outs of the vehicle. It even had a "Q" in chrome for where the standard gas cap was supposed to be.

"We knew you'd like it," said Videl with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much!" said Gohan as he went to hug her with Chase squished in the middle and after they broke the hug Chase took a deep breathe to make up for the air that was squished out of him.

"Oh sorry about that Chase bear," said Gohan as he put Chase back down.

"It's okay," he said with a smile.

"As much as I love seeing Gohan getting some, I'm hungry, can we eat please?" whimpered Goten.

…

"Jeeze, I had no idea you all had planned something. I guess I should've known something was up when Videl didn't call to see what I was going to do for lunch, but I just thought she was busy so I didn't think anything of it. Thanks guys!" said Gohan as he finished swallowing his food.

"Ah, no biggie, it's the least we could've done. I just think it's funny that you and Trunks are the same age again." said Goten as he bite into a biscuit.

"Plus, everyone likes it when people take interest enough in someone's life to throw them a birthday party dear. It's not like I've never done it before," said Videl as she put her wine glass back down on the table.

"I know, but still, you guys really made my day. A couple of patients just really gave me a hard time today."

"What happened? Did they not want to get better?" asked Chase a little sleepily.

"Well, sort of like that Chase," said Gohan as he looked up at Trunks and mentally told him that maybe he should go to bed soon.

Trunks nodded and looked at Goten was now making the biscuits have some sort of social gathering and it looked like they were dancing. Goten was drunk and Trunks would have to drive and thankfully Videl and Gohan had some bottles of sparkling water to give younger guests when they had visitors so that they don't feel left out or start asking to have some of the adult's drinks.

"I think we should get going now," said Trunks as he stood up.

Gohan and Videl got up as well and walked Goten, Trunks, and Chase to Trunks's truck and waved them off as they drove away.

"It was so good to see them again," said Gohan.

"Yeah, but we'll see them again, so for now, let me see some more of you," said Videl seductively as she pulled Gohan by the collar of his scrubs back into the house and closed the front door as he let out an "eep."

**My Memory of Her: POI**

"We have to talk," said Trunks as he tossed a file on Bardock's desk and took a seat.

"I know, I heard already, but what can we do?" she said as she opened the file to see what she already knew, but did it to make sure she didn't miss any details.

"We have to get him. How did he get out."

"I don't know, but we at least know that he's going back to his roots. Look, if you're looking for permission to catch that son of a bitch, you don't have to ask. All I ask though, is that you don't kill him unless your life is threatened," she said sternly as she pointed a finger in his direction.

Trunks stood up and left her office, hearing what he wanted to hear but now wondered who saw him react the way he did before Goten tackled him down. Trunks walked down the hallway and made his way over to Goten's office and stood in the door way as he watched Goten playing Solitaire on the computer.

"Hey, so what did she say?" asked Goten as he glanced back to see Trunks.

"What I knew she'd say. Did you tell her anything?"

"No way man, I wouldn't rat you out. I knew I had to follow you because you had that look in your eye that you get when shit like that happens. I stopped you because if you were to have killed him while he was running away with no weapon, you'd be in a world of trouble," said Goten now facing him.

"Hn. I have a meeting with the F.B.I. for lunch, why don't you join Gohan and Chase for lunch," said Trunks as he walked away.

"Trunks, Trunks, Trunks," said Goten as he shook his head. He loved his brother but he gets caught up with things and doesn't know how to let them go.

"Well, we ran the information that we got from that marking on that man's wrist and have yet to come back with anything," said Lapis as he took a sip of his iced tea.

"Hn, figures. I also looked for a while and didn't come across anything either. Why didn't you put any information on it up?" asked Trunks.

"It's not up?" asked Lazuli.

"No, it's not. When I was looking through the data bases I didn't even come across anything from you two."

"We did our research and put up the information and it should be there. If it's not up, that's not our doing."

"Are you three ready to order?" asked a young waitress with a smile as she pulled out a little note pad from her waist pocket belt.

"Yes, I'll have the flounder," said Lazuli.

"I'll have Spaghetti and meat balls with Garlic Toast," said Lapis.

"I'll have the Sirloin Steak," said Trunks.

"Alrighty, your orders should be out soon. If you do need anything, don't hesitate to walk out of the room and let one of us know with what we can help you with," she said with a smile and was dismissed by a general nod from the three.

Noise from outside in the restaurant came in briefly, when the girl opened the door and walked back out to the main area of the restaurant and the door shut gently but blocked out all sound.

"There is another pressing matter that we need to take into consideration that could possibly get us more leads on this case, and I think you're more familiar with it, Briefs, than Eighteen and I are," said Lapis as he made eye contact with Trunks from the side of his bangs.

"I assume that you're talking about Jake Ginyu."

"Yes, we were informed today that he escaped," said Lazuli before taking a sip of her glass of water.

"There isn't anything new about it. I didn't know until I saw him but since I had no warrant for his arrest I couldn't do anything."

"You saw him?" asked Lapis.

"Yes, I was on a drug bust at a meth lab when he came out from the house and I followed him to make sure it wasn't just someone looking like him," said Trunks wishing he had gone out on a limb and take him down. He remembered how he first was able to track this "meth lord," as he was once called. It was a risk but he fired his gun and hit him near the waist and thigh, probably the hip area, and gave the young man a limp that became a trademark for Trunks as he continued the search to bust him.

"Focus on getting him back under custody and then let us know when you've done that so that we can see if he has anything to do with the other murder," said Lapis quickly as he could see some waiters bringing their food as they were about to open the office door.

Goten parked his black Silverado in the parking lot of Restaurant Topaz, the must dine at area for all of the who's-who and the snobs of the county. Goten wasn't a fan of the restaurant from the haughty atmosphere that it usually had but since he needed to catch up with Gohan he thought it'd be okay.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Restaurant Topaz. What name is your reservation under?" asked a young man as he briefly made eye contact with Goten and opened the restaurant's guest book. "You do have a reservation, right?" asked the young man again with arrogance, as Goten wasn't dressed up formally, but in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Satan."

"Oh! Yes, reservation under Satan for three. Right this way sir, please," said the young man now realizing that this was a friend of Gohan Satan and now felt terribly stupid for talking down to the man. He mentally crossed his fingers that Goten wouldn't tell Mr. Satan of his poor attitude.

Goten followed the boy amused at his sudden change in attitude but kept his cool as to make sure this boy would sweat it out for a couple of days before he realized he didn't tell Gohan anything. It wasn't his style, but he did like seeing the little asshole squirm.

The boy lead Goten to an elevator and once it opened the boy got in after Goten and pressed the button for the fourteenth floor.

"I can handle it from here. You should go back out and greet other guests, since you did such a great job making me feel welcome," said Goten with a grin.

The boy not sure what to do obliged to not get in any more trouble than what he was possibly in already and walked out of the elevator. As soon as the elevator door closed Goten laughed and hoped that the boy learned a lesson.

With a bing, the elevator door opened to reveal the luxurious fourteenth floor of the restaurant. The carpet was a rich maroon color, had chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, tall marble columns supporting the very high ceiling, and had huge bay windows to see the city as it was the top floor.

"Welcome sir, shall I escort you to Mr. Satan's table?" asked a young man politely.

"Yeah," said Goten as he followed the boy who wore a white button down dress shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes.

And as Goten suspected the few other tables that were on this floor were empty and he could make out Gohan's blond hair and as he got closer he could see Chase's head as well.

"Mr. Satan, one of your guests has arrived," said the boy as Goten took his seat and walked back to the entrance of the floor.

"Goten, glad you could make it," said Gohan with a smile.

Goten ruffled Chase's hair, which looked different from this morning, a little darker, possibly the lighting Goten thought.

"So how's it going Quat? How's the tank?"

"I'm doing well, just had a board meeting over some stuff going on at the hospital. It was a total t-shirt and pants day but it wouldn't look good at that meeting."

"Well, you look comfy from here," said Goten as Gohan normally did dress up even when he didn't have anything high class to do, but that was just Gohan's style.

"Thanks," Gohan said with a slight chuckle.

"Say, if you had a meeting, who did you Chase stay with?" asked Goten.

"Tell him I said that if he really thinks that I'm incorrect, then he can stop by my office. Oh, and don't forget that I'm booked with appointments for the next two months. I know, but just tell him I said that and send me an email with his response, I'm trying to have lunch with my husband."

Goten raised his hand to prevent both Chase and Gohan from speaking as Videl's unmistakable voice could now be heard as she approached the table and put her phone down.

"Goten, a pleasure as always. How are the biscuits today?" said Videl with a grin as she tossed part of her platinum blond hair away from her body.

"They're fine, they say hello by the way," said Goten.

"Uncle Gohan, are they going to bring our food soon?" asked Chase sheepishly.

"They haven't brought our food, haven't they," said Videl grimly.

"I'm sure they will Chase, sometimes it just takes long to cook three steaks and a burger. It should be—"

Gohan was caught off by Videl on the phone talking to someone and saying that it had been over an hour and they had yet to even get appetizers.

"Chase, love, they'll be right up," Videl said with a smile as she placed her phone back on the table.

"I swear, how did you two meet again? You two are so different!" exclaimed Goten by Videl's actions but not at all surprised.

"Uh, well, you see…" Gohan started as he looked in Videl's direction as she smiled and would not help explain their meeting.

"We were both on the fencing team for Harvard and when we were competing amongst each other, she lunged, I tried to dodge, but ended up being hit but her sword shattered. I wasn't hurt but I was taken to the university clinic and Videl waited for results to make sure she didn't hurt me," Gohan said still embarrassed by the whole incident.

"Babe, you were bleeding. I couldn't afford to be sued by someone who gives me a run for my money, literally," said Videl with a small giggle, "but after that we didn't talk much, we never did, but I couldn't stop thinking about him for some reason and I decided to test that. So, our second year of college we were both taking a psychology class and we were going over conditioning animals and tried it on humans and I volunteered Gohan to be the "pet" and I was the "trainer." I would click the clicker as a form of praise for him doing what I wanted him to do, but the poor boy had no idea what I had in mind."

"I'm sure he still has no idea what goes through your mind," said Goten with a laugh.

"It got to the point where he didn't know what I wanted him to do but as he got closer to me, he got the hint and blushed. After a while and some mixed reactions from the class and the professor, he finally kissed me, and that's when I knew that I was in love with him," continued Videl, ignoring Goten's comment.

Goten laughed at their story as it was the most unique and farfetched one that he had ever heard and seeing Gohan red with embarrassment, it had to be true.

"So, you made Gohan kiss you Videl?" asked Chase a bit confused.

"No, he didn't have to. We could've waited all day, even if he didn't do it."

"Oh, but I thought you kissed someone when you love them," said Chase now more confused.

"Of course love. You kiss someone when you love them," she said as she lent over and kissed Chase on the forehead, "and that's what he did. He just didn't know he loved me yet," said Videl sweetly and gave a wink towards Gohan, which only made Goten laugh harder. To Gohan's relief though, there was a bing noise, signaling them that their food had arrived.

"So, keep in touch Briefs with that Ginyu case. I really do have a feeling he might know something about the other murder. So far though, it hasn't caught much interest at the office yet but that could be because it's only the first case," said Lapis as they rode the elevator from the tenth floor of the restaurant to the ground level.

"Hn, I agree," said Trunks as the elevator door opened and was caught off guard by a very familiar voice.

"Daddy!"

Trunks turned and sure enough saw Chase stopped dead in his tracks and flushed red from embarrassment by calling out for his dad in the company of strangers. Trunks made his way to Chase and picked him up and nodded towards Gohan, Videl, and Goten. Trunks's embarrassment would be Chase's relief, therefore the right action on his part.

"My, my, who's this cutie," said Lazuli as she made her way towards the group followed by Seventeen.

Trunks adjusted Chase so that he was now facing the agents.

"Eighteen, Seventeen, this is my son, Chase. Chase, this is special agents, Eighteen Lazuli and Seventeen Lapis."

Chase shyly put his hand out and shook their hands as he had seen other adults do when meeting people.

"Aww, Briefs, he's so cute," said Lazuli making Chase flush even more.

Trunks was feeling uncomfortable by Seventeen and Eighteen peering into his private life, that he himself was still dealing with but couldn't afford to let it slip or else the consequences would be terrible for everyone.

"And these are Chase's God-parents. Goten Son, Gohan and Videl Satan," finished Trunks to introduce everyone to one another.

While everyone was exchanging pleasantries, Trunks looked around briefly and saw the shadow of someone walking around the corner and swore that that person was staring at them before they had snuck away.

"Chase, we should get going now, we have to meet with the DA because he won't leave me alone and if I get another phone call from him, well, let's not go there," Videl said with a dark smile.

Chase didn't always get Videl's sense of humor, but that made it funny for him because she looked amused and he didn't understand why what she said was funny but that made him laugh. Trunks had a small smile at hearing Chase laugh and put him down and he walked out with Gohan and Videl.

"We should get going too Seventeen," said Eighteen. Seventeen nodded and they both left, as Trunks already knew what to do when he caught Ginyu again. Goten put his arm around Trunks, "So those are them, hm? They look like okay people but I also get that uptight vibe. Kinda like you," Goten said teasingly.

"Hn," Trunks got out of Goten's grasp and went out of the restaurant and Goten followed.

"Bye Daddy!" said Chase as he got into Videl's black and gold BMW M6. She reached over and put on a pair of goggles on the boy and after he buckled in and put on her big sunglasses, and that the convertible top folded back into the trunk, she waved off at the guys and sped out of the parking lot. Trunks normally would be worried, if the driver were anyone but Videl. She was probably more skilled than the F.B.I.s tactical courses in driving and knew that Chase was safe with her, and Gohan's goggles were a nice touch.

"Trunks, we're having a bar-b-que later today at the house. You guys should drop by," Gohan said as he mounted his Hummer and drove up next to him and Goten and lowered the window.

"Okay, we'll see," said Trunks as he looked at Goten. Goten knew Trunks had questions to ask by the look he gave him and it more than likely had to do with Jake Ginyu.

"Alright guys, take care," Gohan said as he drove off after putting on his sunglasses.

"Something you wanna talk about bro?"

"Yeah, my office," said Trunks as he got into his truck and drove off as Goten got into his own truck and followed him out.

"Briefs worries me Eighteen," said Seventeen as he stopped at a traffic light.

"Why's that? He seems like a good guy."

"Not that. This case is odd, and now that Ginyu escaped, Briefs's white whale that got him his detective position in this city. Remember, he's not from here and he has a kid. No wife, and the boy doesn't have much resemblance to him if anything. He's a potential liability," said her brother coldly as he drove off out of the parking lot and into traffic.

"I see your point," Eighteen said with a sigh, "but, he comes highly recommended and he has a clean record. Honestly, Seventeen, shit happens and so far he's been dealing well with it and we don't know much about his personal life and we haven't taken interest in it. Well, until now that you have."

"True, but still, we should keep a close eye on him. I just don't want him to loose it on us."

"He'll be fine Seventeen, live and let live."

"Fine, but he's still a person of interest," he said.

**My Memory of Her: Where's the birdie?**

Trunks sat himself down on his couch and needed a break since he had been thinking of a lot of things these past couple of days. Chase padded into the living room in his socks and shorts and sat on the couch with his father and wondered what could have him thinking so hard.

"Daddy, are you thinking about the bar-b-q at Gohan's?"

"No, I was just thinking about work. And I don't want to go to the bar-b-q," said Trunks.

"Yeah, Gohan might have to go to the hospital for work."

The door opened and it was Goten who had just gotten back from work and toed off his shoes and tackled Chase on the couch and started tickling him. The boy wailed in laughter and kicked and screamed form the onslaught and Trunks watched in amusement and jolted a bit when Chase's foot made contact with his knee. He was surprised the boy could kick so hard but smiled a little at the sight of his boy laughing so hard he was crying and telling Goten to stop in a high pitched voice. Ah, the innocence of boyhood, but alas, that could all change if he only knew the truth. Feeling dirty that he still wasn't able to talk to Chase about the truth, Trunks got up and went to his bedroom.

He turned on the light in his bedroom and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt and threw them on the bed and went to his bathroom and turned on the water for his shower and got in. He let his head get soaked by the warm spray as thoughts of Chase and his mother ran and flooded his mind; he couldn't tell if the shower water was streaming down his eyes or that he was starting to tier up. He hadn't cried before his mom died and Chase was born. It had been eight years since he had seen Chase's mom and wanted to keep it that way, despite what people thought about him being the "perfect soldier" when it came to being a detective, but there was the one thing that would make him human; her and Chase.

"Hey, ya want burgers from down the street?" asked Goten as he walked into Trunks's bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror as best he could with it starting to fog up.

"Yeah, that'll be fine. Do you remember how I like them?" asked Trunks as he was rinsing out his hair.

"Yup, just like Chase!" said Goten as he walked out of the bathroom and his stomach growling.

That made his gut drop. He got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist and went into his bedroom to put some clothes on and saw Chase curled up on his bed with his head on the pillow he uses when he goes to bed. He must've been tired from being with Videl today and the District Attorney, as she tends to be busy but never minds having him around. She treats him like a prince. They all do and he was so thankful for that, after all they really helped him make Chase feel at home and made it easier to raise him. Trunks put on his pajamas and got into his bed and laid next to Chase and fell asleep as he placed his arm over the boy to protect him. Chase snuggled closer to his father, feeling safe nuzzled in his arms.

…

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, around as usual. You?" asked the figure through his pitch-black sunglasses out of his black truck with dark windows.

"I'm good too man, but I have to go. It was nice seeing you again though," said the older teen as he put his hand out for the man in the truck to shake. They shook hands, the figure waved as he drove off and rolled up the windows of his truck and left the neighborhood he was in.

"Man, that boy is dirty," Goten said as he removed his sunglasses and placed them on his sun visor after he dropped the bag of pot in the cup holder of his truck. He reached for his CB radio.

"This is zero two. Got the grass and I'm going back to base."

"Ten-four zero two," said the dispatcher as Goten hung up the handset near the radio. Upon seeing a dark car across from where he was, he recognized it's license plate and flashed his high beams twice and the car flashed them back once, signaling that the tail was going to be following the boy just as planned.

Goten looked left and right as he crossed the street and was going to pick up some doughnuts for the office, specifically for him and Trunks, if he asked nicely that is. Goten grinned at that thought. Pulling around the drive-through of the family owned doughnut shop, he saw a car speed down the road and his CB radio went off.

"Zero two, we have a situation. Engage in pursuit. Suspect is South bound on eighty-eight and flying."

"Negative base, I'm still too close to my target area I can't," said Goten upset that he couldn't do much for still being under cover and they didn't have a safe house near here to be able to switch plates at least.

"Roger."

Goten sighed and slammed his fist on his steering wheel but then saw an all too familiar blue truck speeding on the road as well and he had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Zero one, where is the birdie?" asked Goten worried over his radio.

"I have an egg in the nest. Drop off?"

"Ten four, just stop at a Mickey D's or something. I'm on my way," Goten turned the wheel and maneuvered his truck out of the drive-through, which also had other vehicles in it, and sped off in the direction he saw Trunks traveling in. Sure enough, his truck was pulled over at a McDonalds' with his hazards and saw Chase get out of the truck and Goten pulled up to cover the boy from traffic, just incase someone wouldn't see him as leverage for Trunks. As soon as Chase opened Goten's truck door, Trunks peeled out of the parking lot and headed back on the road and dodged traffic, as another vehicle had become part of the chase and Trunks's truck began flashing the red, white, and blue lights that were hidden inside of the vehicle.

"Hey Chase, how are ya?" asked Goten in hopes the boy wasn't too scared.

"I'm okay. Is everything okay though?" asked Micahel worried since he couldn't understand the radio lingo and his dad driving fast, and then being picked up by his uncle with no real explanation.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's cool bud, just that Trunks had to catch a bad guy, but I promise he didn't mean to scare you," said Goten as he buckled the boy in his seat.

"Oh, okay," said Chase hoping that his dad would not let the bad guys get away.

Goten drove off from the parking lot and headed back to the office, as he couldn't afford to linger around this area of town since this was his job and if people saw his truck being near an undercover operative, like Trunks, it could mean trouble for him and for the case. Although Trunks was undercover all of the time, he was known for being ruthless when it came time to getting the job done and had quite a reputation, especially for busting the legendary Jake Ginyu who a lot of people were involved with.

"So what were you doing with your dad that you were here?" asked Goten wondering why on earth Trunks would have taken Chase on a patrol.

"We were going to talk to some people about going to school and as we left, we were going to pick up some food before we went to his office, but then he got a call on his radio and had to go to work," said Chase still a bit spooked.

Goten nodded and remembered that summer was ending soon and that Chase did have to go to school. He had forgotten that he and Trunks talked about that a while back and hoped Trunks wouldn't pick this area for Chase to go to school in, because even though it was a nice part of town, there were people who dealt all sorts of illegal things and he would fight Trunks if he took this area into consideration as to where Chase might go to school.

"Aww, Chase's going to school again! Major bummer my friend," Goten said with a chuckle as Chase nodded too. He wasn't sure if he'd like going to school in this city because it was much bigger than the one he and his dad used to live in. He may not have had many friends, if any, but this big city was something he still wasn't used to but loved that everyone of his family was here.

Chase suddenly felt pressure on his chest as he head jerked forward a bit and the truck came to a halt and he could hear sirens and looked up just in time to see a black car speed across the road in front of them. Thankfully the other cars stopped too and none of them got in the way but the black car looked familiar. Goten took his arm off of Chase's chest and got his handset.

"Zero one, you got company? What's going on?" Goten asked as he still wasn't sure if the coast was clear to continue driving.

"Ten four, feds," said Trunks after a few seconds of silence that seemed like hours for Goten and Chase.

"Is Daddy okay?" asked Chase upon hearing his father's voice over the radio.

"Yeah, he's fine Chase," said Goten as he breathed a sight of relief and wanted to get back to the office fast. All of this action was making his stomach sick with nervousness of having Chase around through it all. He sighed, double checked the traffic and continued on, hoping Trunks was okay.

…

The truck skidded to a stop and jerked violently at being shifted into Park without being at a stop and Trunks jumped out of the truck and ran after the man running away from his abandoned car. The man tripped over a rock sticking out of the ground in the park and he fell and before he could try to get up and continue his escape, he heard the sound of a gun being cocked and looked up to see Trunks above him.

"Well fuck me, it's you that's been chasing me," he said with a chuckle.

"Where is he."

"Do you think that I'd honestly tell you?" he scoffed but was soon put back in place by a warning shot fired by his head.

"I'm not going to ask you again," said Trunks with his barrel now facing the man's head again.

"There's no fun with you, isn't there?" asked the man now nervous.

Trunks put his finger back on the trigger of the gun.

"He's starting again," the man said with a sigh.

"You're not telling me anything."

"That's all I know, I swear to you. Well, that and he's looking for you," the man said with a slight grin.

Trunks heard the sounds of hurried footsteps and from his peripheral vision he saw two officers in uniforms walking towards him but Trunks kept his eyes on the man.

"Take him in," said Trunks keeping his gun and eyes on the man as the cops moved in and placed a pair of handcuffs on the man while saying the Miranda Rights. Trunks put his gun down and got out his cell phone.

"False lead, we didn't get anything."

"Hn. I got one of Ginyu's. I would've thought that you would have gotten one too," said Trunks as he walked away from the scene and back to his truck.

"I think that he just got caught up and was used to spare someone else of being caught. He even wet himself when he caught him," said Seventeen.

"He's going to be taken to the station and he will be there for interrogation."

"Did he say anything?" asked Seventeen.

"Just that he's starting again," said Trunks knowing that if he repeated what the man said about Ginyu looking for him would cause a chain reaction of him going under protective custody or something along those lines and would really piss him off. If Ginyu had a personal grudge against Trunks, it was a personal matter, not a business one.

"We'll be there soon," said Seventeen before the line went dead and Trunks put his phone in the truck's cup holder, shut off the lights, and began making his way back to the office.

"Where's Chase?" asked Trunks over his phone as came upon a traffic light.

"Here's here with me in my office helping me figure out a cross word puzzle. You?"

"Heading back."

"Ah, cool, I'll be waiting for you then," said Goten before ending the call.

…

Trunks got to Goten's office but Chase wasn't there and Goten was doing work when he opened the door.

"Where's Chase?" asked Trunks.

"Close the door."

Trunks closed the door reluctantly and looked back at his brother who was now staring back at him with a serious look on his face.

"What the hell were you doing with Chase while on patrol?"

"I wasn't. We were supposed to talk to a principal and a counselor about Chase attending school near the area, but before I could do that, Bardock called and told me that there was something going on," said Trunks crossing his arms. He shouldn't have to answer to anyone, even his older brother he thought.

"Why didn't you call me to get him or something?"

"I tried, but your phone was off, so that means you were on a job, and Gohan and Videl should not be brought into this," said Trunks coldly.

"I guess, I see your point, but damn Trunks what if something happened?" asked Goten worried about Trunks's wreck less behavior given that he always values his and Chase's life so that he wouldn't be alone in this world if Trunks were to die.

"I only chased."

"Trunks, that was a thirty, you must've been going seventy," said Goten dramatically.

"Try fifty with hazards," said Trunks with a snort.

"Oh…" said Goten realizing that he probably blew the speed issue over proportion because it was Trunks and upon hearing that he had Chase with him, it just made him fear that this reopened Ginyu case would get to Trunks.

"Where's Chase?" asked Trunks now impatient with his brother.

"He's with Dena," said Goten with a sigh of relief that Trunks was still in his cool.

Without another word, Trunks left Goten's office and made his way down the hall and saw Chase reading a magazine on a chair with his little legs dangling off of the chair and as Trunks knocked on the door, Chase looked up and gave a little sigh of relief.

"Hey," said Dena as she looked up from her computer.

"Thanks for watching him," said Trunks as he escorted Chase out of the office and back to his.

"Sorry for earlier, it wasn't supposed to happen," said Trunks a bit awkwardly since he wasn't one to apologize, but was still doing his best to get used to it since he owed his son an apology, for the way the events played out earlier and the scare he didn't mean to give him.

"It's okay Daddy," said Chase with a smile glad that his father was okay.

"I'll make it up to you and we'll talk to Gohan and Videl about finding a good school," said Trunks feeling guilty.

Chase could tell that his father was feeling bad over the situation that he really didn't have control over, even though he didn't know what case his father had on or what the significance or the importance of the case but knew that it was enough to rile his uncle and father up. Despite his feelings he didn't know how to bring it up or if he should talk about it to anyone, even though his family has said that it's good to talk about feelings, well mainly Gohan, but he says that he could talk to anyone of the family about anything that's bothering him. Chase just didn't know how to bring it up but didn't want to make anyone think there was something bothering him, he'd find out in due time, he told himself.

"Chase?" asked Trunks for the third time, now worried.

"Huh?" asked Chase dumbly as he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine Daddy, just thinking," said Chase while noticing the subtle hint of worry in his father's eyes.

"Hn, let's talk about what you were thinking about over lunch. How about Dairy Queen?" asked Trunks curious as to what would distract Chase as much as it had, hoping it wasn't what he feared it would be.

"Yeah!" said Chase excitedly as he loved ice cream, as the days got cooler, especially with French fries.

Trunks put on Chase's jacket, put on his own, and made their way to his truck to get some well-deserved lunch and amazing ice cream. Ice cream was something that Trunks knew would make Chase happy and possibly make it easier for him to talk to Trunks about what he was thinking, and as well as provide Trunks with his fix for ice cream and French fries that no one knew he enjoyed.

…

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, it's suspicious but it's all we have."

"They said the other one was nothing but a small fish. He even wet himself when the feds busted him," said the man as he crossed his arms and stared through the glass into the room.

"What a shame, but that means there could be a leak," said the woman still watching the man in the other room.

"I know, and that scares me," he said.

"Well no shit, a leak that high in the chain of command could really screw so many things up Dave," she said.

"Not now Jo, I think things are getting heated," the man said as he pushed the button below the glass to be able to hear what was being said.

…

"I told you, I'm not saying shit."

"You have no choice, you're going to get sent to the slammer anyway, might as well make it easier on yourself John," Seventeen said as calm as he could as this man was wearing on his patience.

"Look, we got you, what's to say we won't get Ginyu next?" said Eighteen as she stood next to her brother as he sat on the table with the man.

"Okay fine, you want to hear something that'll catch your interest? Here it goes, Briefs better watch his back," he growled and shoved the desk at the F.B.I. agents.

Seventeen caught it and shoved it back, knocking the man to ground along with his chair.

…

"Fuck, we can't have this Dave," she said behind the glass.

"You're telling me Bardock, anyway get someone in there to get that scum bag out of there."

"Do you think we can get him and Ginyu put away for good again? I mean, you weren't the DA that put them away last time, but still. Can you?" Bardock asked.

"I don't know if I can… I tell you one thing though, there's one woman who could but I already pissed her off," said the man with a sigh.

"Well, you better do a good job, especially if the rumors about her are true."

…

"Do you think he was bluffing?" asked Eighteen as the door open and two officers entered the room to take the man out.

"No way to tell, but I have a feeling that if we tell him, he won't care," said Seventeen as he made his way out of the office after the man was taken out.

"I know…"

**My Memory of Her: Scooter Park**

"_You really should try it Trunks, it's just amazing."_

"_Hn. It's strange."_

"_You know what Trunks, you're a strange guy and I gave you a chance," she said before putting a ice cream covered French fry in her mouth, "now don't give me that look," she said while giving him a look of her own._

_No one had challenged Trunks before on anything, because he was right or just didn't care and wouldn't budge. But this woman wasn't backing down. He wished that the chance she was talking about was a relationship, he'd never met a woman like her before but friendship was good for him. He didn't have much friends but this was the first time he felt that his feelings might cross more than just friendship. He himself didn't know how to deal with that except for how he always dealt with his feelings. Keep them to himself and hopefully they would go away._

"_Look come on, stop being stubborn. Try it," she said while holding out an ice cream covered French fry, "it's good for you," she said with a beautiful smile._

_He reached out and took the fry and examined it. Why on Earth would someone mix such polar opposites yet enjoy them for their combined taste? He didn't understand why people did many things, and this was one of them but she liked it so it couldn't be that bad, he thought, and put it in his mouth and chewed slowly. Thoughtfully. Curiously._

_She watched him closely with her smile widening as every second passed that he didn't spit it back up and finally crossed her arms in victory when he swallowed._

"_So, how was it?" she asked grinning._

_He looked back at her but turned around as a waitress passed their booth and he said, "Can I have an order of French fries and a Blizzard?"_

…

"Daddy, why do French fries and ice cream taste good?" asked Chase curiously as he munched on his fries.

"Because it's good for you," said Trunks as he scooped up some ice cream from his Blizzard with a French fry.

"Daddy, you're weird," said Chase with a chuckle.

It's not the first time he'd been told that, but this whole thing was brining back memories that he wasn't sure he could take right now, but he couldn't afford to feel right now either.

Just enjoy the outing with her son, show him the things she liked, things he might like, it's what she'd do, he told himself.

"I know," said Trunks as he reached out and cleaned some ice cream from the side of Chase's mouth with his finger. The little boy smiled in return and took a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"So did you catch a bad guy today Daddy?"

"Yeah, I got him a little while after Goten picked you up. I'm sorry about that though," said Trunks a bit awkwardly.

"It's okay, I'm glad you caught the bad guy. I'm sorry if I got in the way though," said Chase concerned that he would let a bag guy get away for being with his dad.

Trunks's heart sank. He was afraid Chase would feel that way and hoped his reassurance would ease the boy.

"You're never in the way Chase, not of anything. I went to go catch that bad guy to protect you," said Trunks to the boy, fighting the urge to wretch based on what John had said.

…

"_You better watch out Briefs, Ginyu's gonna get you."_

"_Where's Yamcha?" he asked coldly._

"_Gee, I don't know, if not sucking Ginyu's dick, he's looking for some bitch that he was with the last time before he went into hiding. So, fuck if I know," he said with a dark chuckle._

…

"Daddy?"

Trunks blinked out the past memory of earlier that day and made eye contact with the boy.

"Are you okay?" asked Chase worried since his father had never spaced out before. And it had now been happening frequently.

"I'm fine," said Trunks.

"Are you worried about the fight Gohan had with another man?" asked Chase curiously.

"Gohan got into a fight?" asked Trunks shocked that the quiet man, who was a lot like a little boy still being naïve in many things wouldn't get into a fight with anyone; unless the cause was worth it.

"I think so, it was on a magazine in the lady's office," said Chase thoughtfully.

"Hm. I don't know, but if it was on a magazine, it's probably not true. If Gohan got into a fight, I'm sure we'd hear about it," said Trunks wondering what on Earth they'd say about Gohan now. Poor guy, moved to a different town far away from his home city and still won't be left alone for the life of him, but that is the curse of wealth and the tabloids that he and Videl were adorned on every so often.

…

"Where's John?" asked a man as he limped towards a metal chair in the dimly lit room.

"He didn't make the meet up location, so I'd say they got him," said another man as smoke blew out as he spoke.

"Shit," the man slammed his fist on the table, "Briefs's gotten better. I thought that he'd chill out with me being gone for a while."

"I know, but shit, I thought it was going to be easy since I waited about four more years than I was going to before buying that prison guard to get me out. Fuck!"

"Calm down Jake," said a man coolly as he leaned on the doorframe of the little room.

"Yamcha, he's going at this faster than I thought he would. It just pisses me the fuck off," said Ginyu as he fished through his pant pockets for something.

"Well, you better keep your cool 'cause this shit can recover from our slow streak, but you have to play the game. You remember that don't you?" said Yamcha as he offered Ginyu a joint.

"Ah, that's what I was looking for. Yeah, I know, but I don't like having to worry about the cops being so close to me," he said as he put the joint in his mouth and began to light it.

"Well, at least we know they're there now, unlike last time," said the man putting out his cigarette on an ashtray on the table.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it that much better. Oh, Yamcha, did you find that bitch you were looking for?" asked Ginyu taking a hit from his joint.

"Yeah, I just got back from where I met her but couldn't find her anywhere," said Yamcha as he now took a seat next to the other men.

"Well, it's been what, eight years?"

"Yeah, around there."

"Aw, now don't tell me you're looking for her for love and not a piece of ass," said Ginyu blowing out smoke.

"No, it's not that, she has something of mine," Yamcha said with a sigh.

"It better not be our shit, 'cause we don't use mules that are too old or that are girls," said Ginyu while pointing at Yamcha with the joint in his hand.

"No, it wasn't that. Listen, I don't want to talk about it anymore," said Yamcha.

"Yeah, I don't give a rat's ass for this kind of shit anyway. Where's the boy who made the deal earlier today?" asked the man as he stared at the smoking butt of his cigarette in the ashtray.

"I don't know he was supposed to meet up with John, wasn't he?" asked Ginyu.

"Aw, damn, and that was our only connection with the high school."

"Shit, well, we'll find someone else then if he doesn't find us. Remember, keep it small, make it simple, and from simple, it's not that far from getting big again," Ginyu said while nodding at his own advice.

…

"Hey Trunks, how are you?" said Gohan as he answered his cell phone.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Oh, I'm good, just walking out of the hospital. What are you up to?" said Gohan as he waved to one of the interns who was now clocking in for work.

"Trying to find a school for Chase. Any advice?"

"Yeah, some, let me call Videl though, as she knows the School Board better than I do. Why don't you stop by the house in about an hour," said Gohan as he pressed the remote through his pocket that turned on his Hummer and then climbed in.

"Sounds good," said Trunks.

"See yeah then. Bye-by—" said Gohan and then stopped hearing a noise from his phone signaling that the call had already been ending, "Jeez, doesn't anyone say bye anymore?" said Gohan to himself as he sighed and put his truck in gear and drove off of the parking lot.

He pressed a button on the steering wheel and a tone rang.

"Videl."

"Now dialing Videl Satan," spoke the computerized voice for Gohan's Hummer.

"Tell him I'm on the phone," Gohan could hear Videl speaking to someone.

"But Miss Satan, he sounded urgent," said a voice.

"Look, then don't tell him yourself, send it to Turles. He'll do it," said Videl annoyed.

"Sorry about that, the fairy didn't want to tell a client to wait. It's so hard to find good help these days," she said with a sigh and he could picture her rubbing her temples.

"Bad time?" asked Gohan.

"No, no, just that he's been weird on me since the last client that came in, as he's cute."

"Oh? Should I be worried?" asked Gohan as he raised his eyebrows and continued driving.

"Oh, of course not, my prince," she said seductively over the phone and grinning, knowing very well that Gohan is sensitive and he'd probably get a little red in the face from how she spoke.

He cleared his throat and sure enough was a bit flushed, "Uh, Trunks wanted some information on schools for Chase. Can you get some for him dear?"

"Yes, of course. I'll send Bud to pick up some papers from the President of the School Board and I'll take it home with me. Are you off of work?"

"Yeah, I'm driving home right now," said Gohan.

"Ah. Did you happen to see any of the tabloids?"

"No, what happened?"

"They said you and Trump are comparing funds," she said with a chuckle.

"Oh God, not again," said Gohan while rolling his eyes.

"I know, he wishes there was something to compare too. It was great, it said 'Satan is the Satan.'" she said amused and Gohan could see her tossing her hair back.

"Videl, let's not compare, it's not nice," said Gohan.

"Oh Gohan, anyway, I'll be on my way home as soon as Bud brings me the papers for Briefs."

"Alright dear, they'll be at the house in about an hour. What would you like to have for dinner?"

"How about salmon?"

"That sounds good!"

"Okay, do that, I gotta go, Turles said there's someone wanting a consultation on a divorce case."

"Okay, bye," said Gohan while driving through the outskirts of the city to get to his home.

"Bye-bye," she said and then hung up.

…

Goten sighed as he sat on his office chair and was ready to get out of the office, as he was bored and hungry. Although, he usually felt that way he just wanted to go home and rest. Well, to Trunks's home anyway. With that thought he couldn't help but sink in his chair a little. Trunks had a house, a son, and a steady job; I only have the last of those two. That's what I get for wanting to move in with someone, he mentally told himself as he scoffed.

Goten's phone began ringing. He raised an eyebrow. What would Bardock want this late in the work day?

"Hello?"

"Son, we got a call and I need you to respond."

"Where at?" asked Goten as he pulled out a little memo pad from his desk drawer and got out a pen that he had placed on his ear earlier in the day.

"Scooter Park. I'm with the DA right now, so I can't go and well, you'll see why I need you there."

The line went dead and Goten threw on his denim jacket and closed his office door behind him.

Goten parked his truck, now with regular license plates and no longer the decoy ones he used while on the job and walked to an obvious scene going on. There were cops, an ambulance, and C.S.I. Great, he thought as he made his way closer to the scene but was quickly stopped.

"Excuse me sir, no one can go beyond this point," said an officer gruffly.

"Narcotics Agent Son. Sergeant Bardock sent me bucko," said Goten as he walked past by the officer and saw the C.S.I. taking photos of a boy who looked familiar and Goten's heart sank and felt sick.

"Uh, who's that?" he asked anyone who could hear him or provide him with an answer, even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

After more photos were taken in the late afternoon it suddenly felt a lot cooler, a C.S.I. looked up at him and put her camera on her side.

"His name is Steven James. Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"Narcotics Agent Son…" he answered blankly as now he knew who this boy was. He was only eighteen, may have been in the drug business but from what Goten knew he was only doing little things within the high school and not in a school that were red flagged for possibilities of being infiltrated by the big time guys like Ginyu. But apparently, something happened that no one knew. Then it hit him.

"Thank you. Take care of the boy, I have to go," said Goten coldly as he turned back and got in his truck and sped off to find the boy's tail. This was just too surreal.

Goten finally came across the house of the person who was supposed to tail James. Put the truck in park, took a deep breathe, took his gun off his holster, and got off to ring the door bell.

"Hey Goten, how—"

The man was cut off by Goten getting him out of the door by his collar and slamming him into the wall.

"What the hell happened with James? What happened!" asked Goten as he started at the man in his eyes.

"I— I don't know! What are you talking about?" asked the man panicking.

"He's dead! He was murdered in Scooter Park. He only bought five grams and you were supposed to watch him for five days! He died in one! What he fuck did you do instead of keeping an eye out on him!" asked Goten once again as he slammed the man against the wall of his house again.

"I— I—Only took my eyes off of him for a couple of hours. I swear! A couple of the guys were at the bar and I thought it would be okay to leave him alone for a couple of hours before the second watch would check on him. Son, I swear I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. Honest to God!" the man stuttering from the fear of what happened and of Goten.

"It was the second watch that reported him missing and you were nowhere to be found. A small search went out and they found him dead. You better get ready because you're going to tell his mom that he died. Whether you tell her that he died on your watch and you weren't there to protect him, is up to you and whatever god you pray to," said Goten as he released the man from his grip, "And Bardock called me. You answer to me before you answer to her. So don't think you can go crying to her and you better goddamn sure not come to me with your pathetic excuses."

Goten's look of disdain for the man was evident but Goten was seething and didn't want to look at the man anymore. He had plans of using James as an informant later on, but even worse, a boy who still had time to shake off his drug business and make something of himself was cut short for the price of a couple of beers. Goten made a fist and punched the wall of the man's house close to his face.

"I said you should get ready to go tell his mother, don't make me tell you again."

Without another word, Goten went back to his truck as the man went back in house to get ready. Goten sighed and put the truck back into gear, as he had left it on, and drove away but before he would go home, he had to pick something up from the office to give to Trunks.

…

"Uncle Goten! We're home," said Chase as he walked in the house hoping to see his uncle as he saw that his truck was already parked outside.

"Hey little man!" said Goten with a big smile as he came out from the kitchen with a glass of Sprite.

Chase trotted off to his bedroom after he took of his shoes and Goten made eye contact with Trunks and put his glass down.

"You got my message, right?"

"Yeah, I did. What's up?"

"Look Trunks, things are getting weird and bad, okay. And I think that… That we should have an identity kit for Chase. If not for my sake, for yours and his. I know he means the world to you and he does to me too. I love him a lot. Today an eighteen year old was killed in Scooter Park," said Goten softly as he looked down the hall and saw that Chase's bedroom light was still on, "and incase something happens we should at least have that. I mean, there's no telling who will be next. They haven't even identified who killed the boy."

Trunks didn't know what to say to that. He had wanted to do that ever since Ginyu was back on the streets because if he was back in town, that meant that Yamcha wasn't very far away. His heart began beating faster and he was fighting it to keep it at a normal pace, but Goten had a point. Even if Goten didn't know who Yamcha was, this would be a good way for Trunks to get this done for Chase under the premise that it's for Goten's sake and not because he was afraid of what could happen with Yamcha and Ginyu. A scapegoat that he was thankful for.

Trunks nodded and went into the hallway to see Chase in his room watching TV, "Chase, would you like to help Goten and I?"

"Yeah!" said Chase enthusiastically as he had always wanted to help his uncle and dad with police business.

Trunks and Chase walked down the hall and into the living room where Goten had placed on the coffee table the insides of the kit, but kept the kit behind him so that Chase wouldn't see it.

"Hey Chase, I need some help and practice on doing some police stuff, come sit with me," said Goten with a smile as Chase made his way to Goten and sat on his lap.

Goten then dipped Chase's little fingers into an inkpad and placed each one on a block for fingerprints as Trunks silently snapped a photo of Chase with his camera and put in his pocket to keep Chase from seeing it. Trunks then made his way around Chase and watched as Goten was almost done getting his prints and snipped a little bit of his hair and held it in his hand.

Trunks remembered the first time Chase got a haircut and how scared he was, but he never cried. His eyes had fear written all over them and tears streamed down his face, but as long as Trunks was holding him, he just sat there and let the barber do what he did best.

"All done! Thanks for your help Chase, you're the best dude," said Goten as he hugged Chase with his dirty little fingers and held him close. God knows Goten would never forgive himself if anything were to happen to Chase. He loved him so much, as if he were his own son.

"Come Chase, it's time for you bath," Trunks said now out of his flash back and patted Goten on the back.

Chase was put down by Goten and he scampered off into the bathroom and shucked his clothes off as Trunks went into the bathroom and adjust the water for Chase's bath.

"Ah! Daddy!" yelled Chase as Goten popped in the doorway and Chase hid behind Trunks and kept himself hidden from Goten.

Trunks looked back at Goten and raised an eyebrow.

"Jeez, I just came to tell him to wash his hands really well to get the ink off. Calm down little man," said Goten as he had covered his eyes with his hands to help Chase feel more comfortable, "I had no idea you were an exhibitionist."

Trunks chuckled a little and pushed Goten out and closed the door and Chase relaxed and got in the bath, "You heard Goten, wash your hands really well."

**My Memory of Her: Code Blue**

It had been almost a month since Trunks first took on the new drug smuggling case that was also being helped out by the F.B.I. and thankfully they had gotten a few more leads that stemmed off from the drug bust Goten did, and their information led them to some bigger fish. Things seemed to be going well and Trunks managed to find more time to spend with Chase and had already taken him to the mall to buy some winter clothes and so that he could start thinking of what kinds of clothes he'd want for school. On that note, Trunks had talked to Gohan and Videl a little about the schools and which ones he should look into since he nor they actually lived in the city, and Gohan and Videl didn't have children so they weren't really able to help him much, but did offer him some nice choices and good advice.

He had just finished hanging up the phone with Seventeen Lapis when there was a knock on his door. He turned and waited for the person to come into the office and saw that it was one of the receptionists from the entrance of the building.

"Mr. Briefs, this was brought to the office for you," she said as she handed him the letter and walked out of his office.

Trunks opened the large envelope and read through its contents twice. He could not believe what he was being given. Without reading too much of the details, he knew what it was about and knew of only one person who could help him and she was at the most prestigious law firm in the tri-county area. He picked up the phone and dialed out.

"Good morning, you've reached the law office of Miss Satan how may I help you?" asked a cheery voice on the other end of the line.

"I need to speak with Mrs. Satan."

"I'm sorry sir, she's in a meeting right now, would you like to leave a message?"

"Yes, tell her Trunks Briefs will be there in twenty minutes."

Trunks hung up the phone and put the papers back in the envelope, leaving it on his desk, he opened his middle drawer and pulled out a picture; an all too familiar picture of a face that he hadn't seen in over eight years. She looked just as beautiful as she did almost nine years since he last saw her.

"Why…" he said as he stared at her lively green eyes and her red hair. She always stood out from the crowd and never once hesitated to laugh, smile, and in return got him to do the same.

…

"_Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said as she lent over and offered her hand to the fallen stranger who she accidentally knocked down as she suddenly got up from her chair._

"_Hn," he took her had reluctantly but he didn't want to make the scene worse than what it already was. He was in a hurry; he had to go pick up his brother from his optometrist's appointment and would start calling him soon asking where he was._

"_I'm so sorry, please, let me buy you a cup of coffee or tea."_

"_No, I have to go."_

"_Oh, come one, I really am sorry about this. Aw, look at you, I got you dirty with my drink," she said as she grabbed some napkins that she had gotten from her table and tried to dab dry his shirt._

"_Is everything all right here sir?" asked a waiter as he saw the incident as he was bringing out an order for someone on the outside patio facing the sidewalk and street._

"_Yes," he said somewhat awkwardly with her as she had tried to clean him up. She was cute and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, even if the attention was making him feel a little awkward._

"_Here, look, try this latte, it tastes good," she said as she sat back at her table and offered her glass to him._

_He took the glass and put it to his mouth and took a cautious sip._

"_So, what do you think?" she asked with a smile._

"_Hn, it's alright."_

"_Aw, come now, it's good and you know it. I saw it in your eyes. Eyes tend to give away what one's really thinking and who they really are and I think you're a lot nicer than that front you put up. So what's your name?" she asked before she took a sip of her latte._

"_Trunks. Trunks Briefs. What's yours?"_

"_Marie Welch, it's a pleasure to meet you Trunks," she said with a smile in challenge to his stoic expression._

…

"I'm here to see Mrs. Satan."

"Oh, Mr. Briefs, she's been expecting you. Right this way," said the receptionist who escorted him to her office, "You must be an important client as she just finished kicking out a room full of lawyers and their clients from a big meeting," he said with a grin.

Trunks didn't respond to the young man's comments. He needed to see Videl as soon as possible and was glad that she recognized urgent situations and had the gall to do whatever it took to get things done.

The young man knocked on the office door twice and then opened the door, "Miss Satan, Mr. Briefs is here to see you ma'am."

"Oh, Trunks, how are you? Take a seat, take a seat, I'm having lunch delivered here shortly," said Videl as she looked away from her computer screen.

Trunks handed Videl the envelope that was given to him after he sat.

"Hm, what's this?" said Videl rhetorically as she opened the folder and read the papers that were inside and with a brief scan. She furrowed her brows in disbelief and said, "You're shitting me Trunks."

…

"No, no, I told you, we just can't work out," said Goten as he put his soda down.

"Aww, baby, please, he didn't mean anything! I swear!"

"No Krillinle. I don't even know why I came to talk and—"

Goten looked at his cell phone and saw that it was a number from the police station. He was thankful that there was a call to interrupt the scene he was currently in with his ex-girlfriend. She had called him as he was on his way to lunch and wanted to talk. He really didn't want to go, he thought there could really be something between them but she had to go and cheat on him and break his heart. Trying to make it less awkward he said he'd meet her for lunch. His way of still trying to be somewhat of a friend and hoped that she wouldn't do what she was now doing.

"Son," he answered.

"Son, where is Briefs?" asked Sergeant Bardock urgently.

"I don't know, it's lunch time right now, he could be eating. What's the matter?"

"Lapis and Lazuli need to talk to him. There's been a development in the case and they need to get a hold of him now!"

He didn't like the tone she had and feared the worse.

"Shit boss, I don't know where he's at. What's going on?"

"His life is in danger Son, find him!"

Goten shot out of his seat, knocking down the table in front of him and spilling the drinks all over his former girlfriend. He didn't even look back as he ran to his truck and stormed out of the parking lot already dialing Trunks's cell phone. When he got Trunks's voice mail, his radio went off announcing that here was an APB out for Trunks Briefs. His heart sank as his foot pressed harder on the gas pedal of his truck.

…

"Okay, let's take this one step at a time. Go see Gohan and have him do a test on you and Chase. Before you say anything, I know, I know, but we still need to do this no matter what. Either you do it willingly or the court makes you and not even I can stop that, I mean I could, but it would hurt you. Then, after that, I'll let you know what time the hearing is and when it will take place."

"Alright, that's all we can do right now though?" asked Trunks nervously. He was having difficulty controlling his emotions ever since he opened that envelope.

"Yes, for the time being. But don't worry, I've never lost a case Briefs, and you're going to be fine. Alright?" said Videl as she reached out and took his hand in hers. She could tell the man was really shaken up and knew that his world had just teetered against him. She felt bad but knew that'd she'd never experience the pain he was in so she did her best to sympathize with him.

He nodded. He was grateful her time and knew that she was the only one at this point who he could trust with that letter.

"Alright, come on, let me walk you out of here. I'll tell you what, I'll have Gohan drive Chase to the hospital and he'll think of something clever to tell him, like, that he needs a physical for school and the blood drawing is part of it," said Videl as she opened the doors of her law firm and walked Trunks to his truck that he parked in front of her office along side the sidewalk.

"Thank you Videl, I just hope that everything works out," said Trunks worried now that she had a confused look in her eye.

Videl saw a suspicious figure from across the street and carefully calculated what she could do.

"Don't move," she said as she quickly moved her hand, put it in her long skirt inside a pocket, hidden in a pleat, that Trunks hadn't noticed at all, and pulled out a handgun and shot right by his head.

The street became chaos as people were screaming at the top of their lungs in fright and cars crashing into one another out of panic. Trunks immediately turned to look where she shot at and saw someone on the ground. His ears were ringing loudly and could only hear a warping sound and not all the chaos ensuing around him. As it is, he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Fuck, I missed. I think I got him in the shoulder. Would you care to tell me what's going on Briefs?" she asked calmly given that she had just shot a man across the street, in front of her law firm, right by her close friend's head. She lowered her gun and put it back in her cleverly hidden pocket and put a hand on her hip and tossed her hair back with the other.

"You're guess is as good as mine. Where did you get the gun?" he said without being able to hear what she said but managed to read her lips.

"I got it for my twenty-first birthday. I have a holster under my dress. Guess why I always wear long ones for work? There's a hidden pocket and that's where I stash it. All right, now get out of here so I can do some damage control. I still want to know what's going on with both situations! And get out of here and get to the hospital!" she said as she ran back inside her office. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid she would pass out but had to keep her cool. She wouldn't freak out in public, and especially not to the sotic Trunks Briefs.

Trunks got into his truck and made his way onto the busy roads to get as far away from the chaos as possible. He had to get to the hospital with Chase and Gohan. He then remembered about his cell phone and checked his pockets. Not feeling it, he looked down at the cup holders and still didn't see it.

"Shit!" he yelled as he hit his fist against the steering wheel. He left it in his office. The one time he forgets it; he almost gets killed and can't find out anything as to why. The paper in the envelope, the shooting, Videl carrying a gun and firing it, and him not being able to put anything together to make sense of it was really getting to him. He took a deep breath, this was the closest he'd come to panic attack in his whole life.

…

"Miss Satan, are you alright?" asked one of her assistants as he put his handgun back under his desk.

"Yes, I'm fine. Get Mike on the line and tell him to go and get Gohan's Hummer from the hospital and tell him I want the same job done to it as all of my cars. If he asks any questions tell him to call T- uh, to call me," Videl said hastily as she made her way across the entrance lobby to her office with her hands still shaking as the silent building echoed with her footsteps. She had a feeling that the shooter wasn't aiming for Trunks but that was a secret she'd keep to herself.

"And call the cops! Start the damage control Bud! And tell Turles that he should be here too," she yelled before she closed her office door and picked up her phone.

…

"Hey Chase, remember that you're starting school soon?" asked Gohan nonchalantly as he hung up the house phone and sauntered to where Chase was watching cartoons on the big screen TV in the entertainment room of Gohan's house.

"Yeah, I still don't know which school I'm going to go to though," said Chase as he looked back and saw Gohan walking towards him.

"Hmm, I'm sure you Daddy knows. Anyway, you're going to need a physical. Your dad just called me and said for us to meet him there."

"What's a physical?"

"It's when you go to a doctor and they check to make sure that everything's healthy and that you are in great health to start school."

"Oh, okay. Will it hurt?"

"Um, there might be a small part that hurts just a little bit, but I'll tell you what. Since I'm your doctor, I'm going to be doing the physical and if I hurt you, you can hurt me back. Deal?"

"My dad's going to be there, right?" asked Chase not liking the sound of him getting hurt.

"Yes, of course."

"Um, okay."

"Okay, go put your shoes on, okay?"

Chase got up silently and put his shoes on as Gohan turned off the TV and escorted Chase to one of the house's side doors that would take them to the garage.

"Chase, you know that I'd never hurt you, right?" said Gohan as he closed his truck door and pressed the garage door button for it to open. He only said it might hurt because of the blood drawing, he wanted the boy to have somewhat of a heads up for it.

Chase looked back at Gohan and he couldn't help but notice that Chase's eyes were slightly darker than the last time he saw him for his birthday and that his hair wasn't as red as it once was. Gohan mentally told himself that it was only the lighting in the vehicle because of the dark interior and that it was nothing else. His main concern was getting him to the hospital and to figure out why Videl sounded a little off over the phone.

"But as a doctor, I have to be honest with you too. Now, I didn't say I was going to hurt you, I said it might."

"I know, but I'm scared," said Chase softly while looking at the Hummer's floor and at his feet as they hung over the comfortable chair.

"Aww, you don't have to be. I'm going to take care of you. I promise! I've been your doctor since you were born, there's nothing I don't know about you. Like that little mole on your leg," said Gohan as they got on the highway heading towards the hospital in an attempt to ease the boy's fear with some humor.

"I know, I trust you," said Chase with his cheeks reddening with embarrassment from the mentioning of his mole that is near his unmentionables.

Gohan continued driving his tank as Chase sat happily listening to the music that was playing. Gohan swerved a bit as a big truck cut him off. He looked at Chase to make sure he was okay and he looked back at Gohan with concern.

"Sorry buddy, some guy cut me off. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Gohan looked back on the road and saw that the truck that had cut him off was also doing the same to other drivers and then the vehicle managed a one-eighty degree turn and was now heading towards oncoming traffic and the Gohan spotted a familiar pickup. His eyes widened and fear struck every chord in his body.

"No!" yelled as he hit his hazard lights, slammed his foot on the gas and the Hummer's engine roared as it tried to advance as fast as it could, and he fought his way to try to approach the vehicle, in an attempt to prevent it from hitting the pickup but it was too late and the reckless driver slammed into the other pickup truck with a very loud sounding smash. Pieces from both vehicles flew in every direction and some even hit Gohan's Hummer, which scared Chase terribly, as the tank came to screeching halt. Gohan had already put his hand over Chase's chest to keep him seated and to offer him some comfort.

"Stay here!" yelled Gohan as he got out of the Hummer and went towards the pickup truck.

Gohan didn't get any response back from the limp body that had it's head hanging down with blood running down it's face. Gohan's heart was beating so hard that it hurt and so loud he couldn't hear anything but it's pumping.

"Daddy?" asked Chase as he approached the truck.

Gohan looked back at the boy, "Chase, stay there," he said firmly.

The boy was really shaken up from the incident and now looked petrified.

"Get back in the truck and close you eyes Chase. I mean it," said Gohan as calmly as he could yet with enough authority to let Chase know that he meant business.

Chase slowly turned his back to the scene, opened the truck's door, climbed up, buckled in, and covered his eyes as streams of tears ran down his face.

Gohan, took a deep breath and was doing his best to ignore all the people freaking out over the incident around him. He had to remain calm and cool, or else he could kill Trunks. Ignoring what medical training would advise him to do, he knew that he'd die if they'd wait for an ambulance to fight through traffic and get here. As Gohan made his way over to Trunks again and looked at the driver who crashed into Trunks and saw the figure move. He started to panic. Then he heard a gunshot go off and the figure no longer moved. Startled by the shot, but thankful that he had one less victim to worry about he did his best to get Trunks out of the cab and carried him to his truck. He managed to open the back seat and put Trunks across it and covered him with a blanket he kept in the back. Gohan looked at Chase and saw that he still had his eyes covered but could hear his breathing being labored and knew he was terrified and crying. He was too, but he couldn't let Chase know so he just let his silent tears stream down his face and did what he had to do.

He got into the driver's seat and began driving off as fast as he could while Trunks laid motionless and pale in the back seat and Chase trembling next to him. Gohan pressed a button on his steering wheel and a tone rang.

"Memorial Hospital," he said in a shaky voice.

"Now dialing Memorial Hospital," said the voice in return to Gohan's command.

"Memorial Hospital," answered a nurse.

"This is Doctor Satan and I have a victim of a MVA. Patients name is Trunks Briefs, birth date is one-one-eighty," Gohan paused and looked at Chase as he kept his eyes on the road as he dodged traffic and did his best to keep the wheel steady to not hurt Trunks more than he already was and to not further agitate Chase, who had been silent ever since he saw his father's truck smashed. Thankfully he was too short to see the actual accident take place like Gohan had, "and this is a code blue."

**My Memory of Her: Chase's Song**

The hospital doors opened and the gurney was taken in by some nurses who went to Gohan's aid outside as he sped up to the entrance of the hospital with his damaged Hummer.

"Get him to OR two. Come on!" one of the nurses shouted as she led the others back into the hospital and disappeared, along with the unconscious Trunks who's brown hair was matted with blood, behind a pair of double doors.

Normally Gohan would go and observe the surgery to make sure his patient was safe but he had to take care of Chase and had to prepare to be part of the investigation of the situation. With his head spinning over what he witnessed and how strange it all was, it was enough to keep his mind preoccupied with it and not anything else. He went back to his truck and went to park it in some space near the entrance of the hospital and was taken out of his reeling thoughts by Chase's soft and scared voice.

"Gohan… Will Daddy be okay?" asked Chase with his head down and his eyes on the black matt where his feet would some day reach.

"Yes, your Dad will be fine Chase, he's just hurt and they're going to take really good care of him. I will do everything that I can, I promise," said Gohan as he put the truck in park and looked at Chase as he looked emotionally cold and his eyes looked empty. Gohan feared that he had probably seen Trunks's face when he put him in the back seat. Trunks's eyes had been open and lifeless as blood ran down his face and the smell of blood was almost gone from having the window's down but it lingered just to make them remember that there was a body once there in the back.

Gohan looked in his side and rear view mirrors as he heard some speeding vehicle, or vehicles, and sure enough saw a familiar sports car zoom by escorting Videl. Gohan not wanting to worry Chase even more, showed no concern even though he was worried since Videl didn't sound like her normal self when she called him at the house, and now Trunks was just in a head on collision. He didn't like the feeling that he was getting in his stomach.

He got out of his vehicle and went to open Chase's door but was grabbed by Videl and she gave him a look over and was surprised to see the blood, confirming her suspicions that something was going on with Trunks.

"Where is he?" she asked glancing around to make sure no one would hear them.

"They just took him in a little while ago into surgery. Are you okay?" asked Gohan as he saw her assistants walking in their direction.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about such things Gohan, how's Chase?" she said not wanting to leave any room for Gohan to question her any further.

"He's really shaken up," Gohan said as he put his hand on the door handle and opened it.

Chase's eyes light up a little at seeing Videl and fought the urge to jump out and hug her. He had to stay strong so that they would know he was okay. Videl went to him and hugged the boy, knowing very well that that's what one would need after what had happened even though she didn't know many details of why Gohan had blood, why Trunks was in the hospital, and why Gohan's truck looked like it had been in some drive by, she knew the boy was probably very scared.

"Bud, Turles, go and get some ice cream from a near by place," she said as she got Chase out of the truck and began making her way to the hospital, she now had two clients to protect. One was in her arms and the other probably on his deathbed.

"Yes ma'am," both twins replied. They got in their Cadillac XLR and made their way out of the parking lot and a black car pulled in and stopped right in front of Gohan as he wanted to get inside the hospital too.

"Mr. Satan, we were just informed that Trunks Briefs was admitted to this hospital and by the blood on your shirt, I have some questions for you," said Seventeen as he got out of the driver's seat and held out his badge to eliminate any questions that Gohan could have asked that would further delay them from asking anything.

"I'd love to, as soon as my attorneys arrive," Gohan said coolly. He was not one to impede the judicial process but at the same time knew he had to be careful of how he handled things with the name he bore. Even if Videl was there, there was a conflict of interest on both parts and for many reasons, so he had to call his own people.

…

"Come on you dumb shit!" yelled Goten at some vehicle in front of him that was in his way of getting into the hospital parking lot. He honked his horn insistently and was irritated that someone would not move out of the way with a truck flashing lights that obviously meant it was a police vehicle.

After the vehicle scooted up a little at the annoyance from Goten's honking, he cut in and picked up the curb in the process but made his way into the parking lot and parked in a handicap parking space because it was close to the hospital entrance. He was scared that Trunks was injured as the APB got canceled and Bardock informed him that Trunks was in the hospital before he got Gohan's phone call. As he got to the sliding doors, his shaking was no longer from fear and worry for Trunks and Chase but that of anger as he saw the two people he didn't want to see just yet.

"You sonuva bitch!"

Goten hit Seventeen square in the jaw and made his head look at an angel away from him. Seventeen put his hand on his jaw and looked back at Goten with a cold glare, "What the hell Son?"

"It's because of you two that Trunks got involved in this kind of shit and now look where he ended up!" Goten shouted ready to hit Seventeen again but to knock him down this time.

"Hey, he's a detective what did you think it was going to be like? You know your brother's reputation better than we do, and can you honestly say, you're surprised?" said Eighteen sarcastically as she helped her brother a bit, even though he really didn't need the help.

"He has a fucking kid! You should know that and know that if anything were to happen to him he'd be a-"

Videl slapping him across the face promptly cutting off Goten, "Son shut. The hell. Up," said Videl coldly no longer holding Chase as he was now eating some ice cream with her assistants.

"You have every right to be upset, but keep yourself together. Chase's right over there," said Videl as she gave him a cold stare that silenced him.

Gohan came out of a locker room and was now wearing a pair of scrubs as his clothes had Trunks's blood on them and were taken as evidence and it was approved by his attorneys who he had just gotten off the phone with a few minutes ago.

"Hey what is going on here?" said Gohan as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nothing, I'm just asking these assholes why Trunks's in here, that's all Q," said Goten nonchalantly yet stressing the word assholes.

"Hey hey! Cut it out!" said a doctor firmly towards Goten as the doctor took the surgeon's mask off and approached the crowd.

"You all need to calm the hell down and remember that this is a hospital! You can have family court somewhere else," she said glaring at Goten as she had heard him making the most commotion. She stopped security from kicking him out because she figured someone was here and not in very good condition and felt sorry for them.

"Doctor Schbeiker is there any update on Trunks Briefs?" asked Gohan.

"Oh Doctor Satan, did you bring him in? I heard that he was brought in by a reckless doctor, who didn't wait for an ambulance and you were the last person on my mind to be able to do that," she said in a teasing manner.

"He would've died by the time an ambulance got through all the traffic and the mess that was made at the scene. I had no choice," Gohan said flustered that he was being called reckless and not at all picking up on her just teasing.

"I'm kidding! I'm glad you brought him in, he wouldn't have made it without your decision," she said with a smile that turned into a serious expression.

"What do you mean? What happened?" asked Goten now panicking.

"He came in with a minor concussion, some broken ribs, and some internal bleeding. We got it under control though. He's being sent to a recovery room as we speak."

Before the doctor could get any further in her explanation a group of men stormed in and caused a commotion in the hospital. Again.

"Master Satan, we have a situation sir," said one of the men in dark sunglasses in a black suit with the signature gold "W" pin on his coat.

"What is it?" asked Gohan worried that one of his staff would infiltrate the hospital. Videl also shared a concerned look given that everything that could've gone wrong this week went wrong in one day. Her assistants who were also on the lookout, despite being with the shy and uncomfortable Chase were paying attention. Not for Gohan, but for Videl, where their allegiance lay with, as they saw a staff member of the Satan-Satan Mansion approaching her.

"Mistress Satan, the car is here for you and Master Chase," said another staff member of Gohan's as he appeared behind Videl.

"Sir, one of your oil rigs caught fire and will explode sir," said the other man dressed in uniform to Gohan.

"Is it the Sandrock?" Gohan asked hoping that his biggest and favorite oilrig was not the one that was going to go under.

"No, sir, it's not that one," the other man said matter-of-factly to Gohan.

"Very well," Gohan said with a relieved sigh yet distressed with everything that was going on. He could use some tea, maybe even wine.

"How did you know where I was?" asked Videl with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms as Turles and Bud kept their eyes on the man.

"The helicopter is waiting for you on the lift pad sir," said the first man to Gohan.

"Master Satan called for a car to pick up Chase," said the driver of the car sent for Videl and Chase to Videl.

Goten, Seventeen, Eighteen, and Doctor Schbeiker did their best to follow both sets of conversations but were utterly confused.

"Videl, I have to go," said Gohan as he turned to look at her, "I don't know which rig is going down but I'll call you via satellite phone as soon as I can."

They both embraced and she whispered in his ear, "Don't send a car for me unless I ask for it but because Chase needs to get some rest, I'll accept it. I may be your wife Mr. Satan, legally, but don't forget I'm no ordinary bride." She said in a stern yet seductive tone as he turned red but couldn't help his protective tendencies, even if she didn't like them.

Gohan left the group and followed the two men up to the helipad on the hospital's roof and Videl went back to the hospital counter to make sure that Trunks was under surveillance and kept his files confidential due to the high profile case he was on and the case he and Chase were about to get into.

"Turles, Bud, go home and get some rest. Don't go to work tomorrow," Videl said as she sat next to Chase and her assistants.

"But what about," stared one twin.

"The office?" finished the other one.

"The office will be closed as I have a family emergency to attend to and my husband has to go over seas due to an emergency of his own. If you know _who_calls, tell him to call me."

"Do you mean Mike?" asked Turles.

"No, I already spoke with him," said Videl as she got up and offered Chase her hand and he took it.

"Oh," said both twins as they nodded in now knowing who she was referring to. They stood up and escorted her to Gohan's Rolls Royce limo that was exactly like hers, except that it was Alpine White with chrome trim.

"You two boys are twenty, you should go and get hammered," said Videl with a small grin on her face as she stood in front of the open car door and back at her assistants.

"But it's only," started one twin.

"Wednesday," finished the other.

"Exactly, so call if you two need a ride and watch out for each other with roofies," said Videl with a light chuckle and got in the car after Chase who kept his head down.

One of the twins blushed and the other had a smirk.

"Madam," said one twin.

"Satan," said the other twin.

She turned around and they both had a look that she understood and closed the door as Chase sat in the limo. Videl stayed close to the door and Chase could barely pick up on what they were saying because it was so quiet in the limo. The driver had had the window rolled up as well, so any noise coming from the driver's cab would not come through. Chase could not pick up on the language that Videl and her two assistants were now speaking but he had never heard it before. It caught his attention, but felt guilty because he knew eaves dropping was bad.

…

"Hey Trunks…" said Goten as he stood watching his younger brother sleeping on the hospital bed as he was hooked up to machines. Goten had just walked in and was already feeling sick with all the unpleasant memories hospitals and hospital rooms gave him. Their mother died in one, Chase's mother died in one, the only two times he'd been to the hospital was when someone he cared about, even if indirectly, died. He couldn't afford to loose Trunks. His life was a wreck compared to his, and he would not be able to take care of Chase, he wouldn't know what to do.

Goten sat with his thoughts and closed his eyes fighting his emotions in a loosing battle. When Trunks had just had Chase, he was there for his brother on the one day he just so happened to show him he was human. Even if it was just for a little bit. Goten opened his eyes as the sound of the curtain being moved and saw that it was a nurse who was just checking in on Trunks and didn't even give Goten a glance. It could've been Seventeen, Eighteen, or Bardock, who were outside keeping guard, or even Marron, if she wasn't on the TV giving a speech right now on the behalf of the United Kingdom, or just the fact that maybe she didn't give a damn, either way this nurse bothered Goten. He wanted to kick her ass for not being considerate, but as long as she helped keep Trunks alive he'd spare her.

He turned his gaze back to Trunks and hoped that he would wake up and that it better be soon; if not for his sake, for his little boy. The boy he swore he'd raise as his own and protect him from the terrible things he knew existed and that had killed his mother; death. Who was he kidding, if that were to happen, he'd probably freeze and cry and say he couldn't handle it. He could barely take care of himself, much less of a developing boy as precious as Chase, and would better be suited under the care of Videl and Gohan, despite their demanding lifestyles.

"Wake up Trunks…"

…

"_Gohan I don't know what to do. I don't have a place for a child to-"_

"_Don't worry about it, you know that you have a room here, you and Goten do. I'll have them set up one of the bigger rooms for you and…" Gohan trailed off._

"_Chase."_

"_And I'll have someone pick up a crib," said Videl as she leaned against the doorframe and looked at Trunks and the baby._

"_Hn. Thanks," Trunks said as he looked at the sleeping child in his arms. Young and healthy enough to not stay long in the hospital quite the opposite of his mother. Gohan, may I make a phone call?"_

"_Of course! You don't even have to ask Trunks."_

"_I meant in private," Trunks said coldly._

"_Oh, sure. Not a problem," Gohan said as he made his way out of the room with Videl to go on to their other business in their house and to leave Trunks with some privacy._

_Thankfully, money wouldn't be an option and he'd have enough to take care of him and Chase, thanks to Gohan's gift that he had given him a couple of years prior. The stocks of Satan Corp. have always been healthy after Gohan took over and have an increasing value and Trunks was sure to put them to good use._

"_Yes, I'd like to make arrangements for a funeral."_

…

"Come on Chase, let's go up and get some rest," Videl said as she guided Chase through the mansion by his hand and they made their way up. He was doing a little better knowing that his dad was going to be okay and that he was in the hospital where Gohan worked helped too. But he couldn't help feeling so alone right now. Sure he had spent days with Videl and Gohan and Goten without his father but it felt different, and as he climbed the stairs with Videl it was harder to keep his emotions at bay.

"Do you want to get some rest in my bedroom or in another room?" asked Videl as she stopped in the hallway.

"Yours…" Chase whispered.

Videl opened her and Gohan's bedroom door and helped Chase onto the tall bed. She felt bad for Chase for she knew how it felt to feel alone and so did Gohan. He and Chase shared one very important thing in common that not many people knew, at least Chase didn't. Gohan's mother had died after giving birth to him as well. That's why Chase would forever be his surrogate son and would be the closet thing to having a child. Children were not on Videl's agenda. At all.

Looking back at the little boy Videl felt compassion for him, and remembered what her and Gohan used to do while Trunks had to work and they took care of Chase.

"Would you like for me to play you a song?" Videl asked trying to sound sweet and breaking the awkward silence between them.

Chase nodded silently and Videl went to her closet and got out her flute and quietly assembled the gold and silver instrument. She quickly sifted through her memory and remembered the song that usually got Chase to bed when he was troubled when Trunks had to stay out late when he was much much younger. She put the cool instrument to her lips as she took a seat next to Chase and began to play "Mama's Gonna Buy You A Mockingbird."

The boy curled up in her lap and his tears that had escaped his little eyes stopped, his breathing slowed and he eventually allowed the song to lull him to sleep.

**My Memory of Her: Cup of Coffee and Fries**

Goten walked out to where Bardock was speaking to the DA of all people. He rolled his eyes and decided to get a cinnamon roll and some black coffee to put his thoughts together, instead of just killing them. I mean, that wouldn't get Goten his answers would it?

"Now how am I supposed to explain this?" Bardock asks.

"I don't know but it's gonna make covers of newspapers for sure. Briefs is known for getting the person dead or alive and now he's been dealt a bad blow," Dave says shaking his head. What was the press going to say about him now?

"Cut the crap about the papers, an amazing cop got blind sided and he was the only one who has enough of a chance to catch Ginyu and bring him where he belongs. You better watch your back Dave, thinking of media coverage before people will surely get you behind the polls in the up coming election," Bardock shoots frustrated with the man.

Dave, the District Attorney, narrows his eyes. Bardock was no longer someone on his side was she? She smirks, "Of course I care about the people, what kind of ass do you take me for?" he says haughtily.

"The kind who doesn't give a shit that a boy will loose his dad to a drug lord like Ginyu," says Goten loudly as he makes a beeline for Dave with scalding hot coffee in hand.

"Ah, Son, I'm glad your brother is doing well," Dave says with mock sincerity. This place was really starting to annoy him.

"Me too. Now I suggest you get the hell out of here so I can hear from the people who do know what their job means to tell me who the hell fucked up and put Trunks in here," Goten says. And as Dave was going to put on an appalled face, Goten threw the scalding hot coffee on Dave's crotch.

Bardock's eyes widen and watches as Dave fumes and storms out and is swamped by the press and in his current appearance, he'd have a field day with tomorrow's paper. She looks back at Goten, "What the hell was that for?"

Goten smirks, " that was the only way to get his fake ass out of my line of sight. And like I politely told him, I want to know what happened that got Trunks here." He says seriously as Bardock sighs. She understood where Goten was coming from and they deserved to know what happened. After all, the whole incident was just bizarre.

Seventeen and Eighteen walk in back from dealing with the press and inwardly smirking at seeing the DA with a giant wet spot on his crotch. Bardock sees them and then looks back at Goten, "What happened was that while Trunks took leave for about two hours we got a shady phone call. That They knew where Trunks was, apparently he had a tail."

"When we got the phone call we put a trace on it as fast as we could be it was a short call and nothing could get us exactly to where the call was coming from to see whether it was a real threat or not. The scene of where the caller probably was, was near the law firm of a Mrs. Satan Satan. As there was an incident that took place. We spoke to her assistants about it and were able to get witness reports from them," Seventeen says.

"We tried to notify Trunks of the possible threat to keep his guard up but we were not able to get in contact with him. His radio was off and his cell phone was never answered," Eighteen puts in.

"Whoever did this is I'm sure is tied in with Martyl some how. He's getting bigger and stronger as the minutes go by Son, we need to do something," Bardock says.

…

_What is this feeling? It is not like anything I have experienced before but I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing? This is strange to me, perhaps Goten would know what it is, after all he does deal with people more frequently than I do. Trunks thinks as he paces around his bedroom. Marie had asked him for company several times for random and different things some times frequently where it got on his nerves and other times when she didn't call, he wanted her to call. This was just a state of curiosity to see what random thing she'd call him for. That was it. Surely it was nothing more than that. After all it was the only thing he could understand and process of the situation at the time. But he'd consult with Goten any way. He had way more experiences with people._

…

A nurse was checking out Trunks's vitals and changing his IV to a new one. She scanned his chart and shook her head, this attractive young man had been in a terrible accident and was comatose. She hoped he'd wake up soon, it was noted that he had a son. She makes her way out of the room and is escorted out by security that was watching Trunks's room. It was late and it was all the more reason for them to keep an eye out for the young man. Even she knew who he was.

Goten sighed and really held back from saying anything he shouldn't and continued to get updated information on Trunks and his status.

…

Videl got off of her cell phone and walked over to a small console in their bedroom and opened it to reveal a main menu and buttons. She moved around the menus, entered the secret code, waited three seconds and closed the lid back up. She had successfully shut down the surveillance system for the Satan Satan Mansion. She walked outside to the familiar car that belonged to her assistants and handed over the outfit, shoes, and anything else she was wearing that day.

"We'll get rid of it," one of her assistants says as the put the black trash bag in the trunk of the sports car and drive off as the gates of the mansion open for them and close as they leave.

Videl had already ordered them to clean the law office inside and out, even the side walk, from any evidence or gunshot residue that could be traced to any incident around her. She needed to keep her name clean as it was important for what she wanted next and of course, there were people who would be upset if she had her name tainted. One in particular. She tosses her hair as she goes back inside the mansion to reactivate the cameras, if she'd planned everything smoothly, there would not be any sign that for five minutes the footage for the mansion would not be doctored.

…

"Well, Briefs's in the hospital just like you wanted."

"Awesome, if we can get him killed naturally or by a helping hand, we'd send the message that no one fucks with me!" Ginyu slurs.

Yamcha lights up a cigarette as he shakes his head, Ginyu was high on meth and was still just as psychotic as ever. The scary thing was that Ginyu was at his best when he was high beyond belief.

"Do you think that bastard hit Briefs good?" Ginyu slurs.

"I don't know, I don't even know or understand how you'd get someone to do that for you," Yamcha says blowing smoke out.

"Easy. Fucker was queer and I was going to tell his wife and kids if he didn't do as I said. So, now his family will understand that he was probably depressed or just not well with what he did and not at all gay," Ginyu says nonchalantly.

Yamcha takes a drag, Ginyu was a weird fucker. "And how did you know he was queer?" he asks wondering how Ginyu would know such a personal secret of some one he worked with. Not even he knew all about Yamcha's life.

"'cause he sucked my dick," Ginyu says shooting a cocky look back at Yamcha.

"Really? And how did that go down?" Yamcha asks. Pun intended.

"I pointed a gun to his head and he did the rest," Ginyu says arrogantly.

Yamcha put out his cigarette that was mid way through as it's black ashes fell down the side of the door way and sighs heavily. Ginyu was a sick fuck. "Don't die too soon," Yamcha says as he walks out of the old garage and walked back to his black car. He had lesson plans to prepare for his students.

…

Goten was driving back from Wendy's with food for Bardock and the Agents Lapis and Lazuli but what a shame that he forgot that they didn't like onions in their burger. Here he thought it was the other way around and asked for extra onions diced into bits for their meals. He drove with a grin as he jammed out to Metallica on the radio. He stops at a red light and looks around out through his dark tinted windows at the night traffic of the city. He raises an eyebrow as he sees a familiar but unique looking sports car take a turn at the signal light. That car sort of looked like the one that is around Videl's office a lot. He shrugs and continues driving off to the hospital. He also got a burger for Trunks, he wasn't one for religion, quite the opposite, but to whatever stronger force out there; he slayed a cow in its honor for the sake of Trunks waking up to enjoy a cheese burger.

…

"Dude, I never really thought that something like that would happen with Mrs. Satan," Turles comments as he drives he and Bud back to their condo.

"I know, she warned us when we were hired and were briefed on her life and all that other stuff but damn. I was scared dude," Bud says as he looks down at his hands. He'd been the one to grab the shotgun under the counter.

"I know man, I was too. But how she could be so calm and like her normal self after that was something that is crazy. I'd be spooked for sure," Turles says.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe she was scared but just didn't show it. I mean, it is her… But that poor little boy," Bud says.

Turles pulls their car into the parking garage and shuts off the engine and with Bud gets the food out of the back seat and head to their condo.

"I know, that kid's dad was really messed up though," Turles says as they enter their pin number for the complex.

"I know, he looked or well handled it very maturely for his age. Upset but not a crying mess. Poor kid," Bud says as the elevator takes them to their floor level.

"At least we managed to clean up the office and the area around the office. Great job in blocking the roads," Turles says remembering how Bud was able to pull off being a cop pretty good. Luckily for them no officers passed by their area.

Bud laughs, "I was freaking out that a cop would come by! I mean, given all the shit that had gone down around the area."

Turles opens their condo door and they get inside to enjoy their dinner and relax.

…

Goten walks in with a couple of burgers, fries, and sodas into Trunks's room. He sets the food down near by on the nightstand and then dims the light for Trunks's eyes. Goten took off his shoes, this was a hospital so the floors would be clean, right? He thought to himself.

"Oh Trunks, I hope you wake up soon bro. I miss you… Chase needs you man," Goten pleads beside Trunks's bed. He wasn't sure what would happen without him but sure as hell was hot, Ginyu was going to fucking pay.

**My Memory of Her: The Work, It Never Ends**

"And on that note, Mr. Satan has released a statement saying that the F.B.I. is not investigating him but rather a close friend who was involved in a bad accident. He says that he is working with the F.B.I. as much as they ask him too and is willing to help them out as much as possible. He did have to leave the country for a while due to an emergency at one of his oil rigs, and it was not because it was his oilrig but for his workers. And that is the end of his statement. Mr. Satan has always been known for his heart and money, thankfully he did say that none of his workers were injured and were given two months off to relax after the terrifying incident. I'm Debra Wilson and that is it for the morning news, see you at noon, right here at News Channel Seven," the reporter says and then the program switches to another television show.

Goten changed the channel and began to watch the E! True Hollywood Story on Chase Jackson.

"Poor guy, he was so great at what he did..." Goten comments aloud as he watches by Trunks's bedside as he slept. It had been two weeks but he never gave up hope, Trunks was a fighter and he was probably still in bad health from the stress of his life too. He prayed that his mind would wake up his body. He'd vow to help him out even more with everything that was going on. At the moment, Bardock was still having several under cover investigations on Ginyu but except it was put on a higher priority. An officer was wounded severely due to him, it was now a matter of it going personal. This wasn't the first time Ginyu took a shot at the police force. He first killed a DEA agent just to prove who he was and how serious he was as well, shortly after that Trunks Briefs was brought in.

…

"You're going to rest and not go out in public until your recovered," Videl declares as she adjusts the vents of her limo so that the cool air blows on Gohan's pink, sunburned, face.

"But I have work to do," Gohan says closing his eyes from the cool air.

"Let Rashid and I do it," Videl says as they drive in their entourage of fifty vehicles; twenty-five in the front and twenty-five in the back. She didn't want him to be in any danger, especially since the attack on Briefs could've hurt him and Chase, she didn't want him, being so innocent, to be involved in any way with this drug lord. She knew he was behind it, who else would take such an act of that magnitude but Ginyu.

"Okay…" Gohan says and sighs. It was hot, even if he was only wearing a very thing white button up shirt that fit him loosely and some shorts that were also loose. The less things that rubbed against his burnt flesh, the better.

…

"Now, it's been two weeks and no one has been able to give me anything on Ginyu," Bardock says upset and slamming her fist on the desk in their meeting room that was filled with officers and dispatchers. She had a skeleton crew working the desk. "I'm serious folks, this thing is going to escalate more than we can even anticipate. That much I can assure you due to the fact that Ginyu really doesn't give a shit about anything and anyone, he'll do things we can't even comprehend. Now let me tell you your fuck ups. One of our potential informants who was under watch and he was only 16, Steven James, only son to a single mother was under our watch and he died. Now, normally I understand things happen but when situations like this happen, NO ONE gets ANY slack. One this case is so important and the other he was a little boy! A kid who was not dangerous at all! And Berter was on that shift."

Berter shifts uncomfortably in his seat, first Goten had really scared him since he was always so happy go lucky and never looked anything but happy with that grin on his face. But that night, he slammed him against the wall and really made him feel like crap and a fuck up.

"I don't normally do this but Mitch, take former officer Berter's badge. Berter, you are dismissed," Bardock says seriously in front of everyone and in the meeting they were having with the normal task force, detectives, and the two special agents assigned to the case.

Everyone looks around and isn't quite sure what to say. Mitch reluctantly stands up and as Berter stands he holds his hand out for his badge. "But, it was an accident, I swear I didn't mean for it to happen. I apologized to his mom and said it was my fault and not the force's fault! Please!" Berter begs with his knees shaking. This was bad.

Bardock keeps her gaze serious, "There is no room for any fuck ups. Ginyu has been free for far too long. This ends now."

Berter hands over his badge and gun sadly and sulks out of the room and out of the building. What was he going to tell his wife?

I'm sorry Berter, but I have to make an example of your mess up. I would've done it in private but at the moment I have no time to spare. The example was needed, Bardock thinks as she sees Berter walk away. "Now get back to work and get me Ginyu!" she commands loudly and sternly.

…

Chase was sitting quietly watching Finding Nemo in the limo to the side with his head phones on to be able to hear as Videl worked on business and Gohan slept. Or so he thought. He visited his dad everyday and while there spent time with different people. Goten, Videl, Bardock, and even Lazuli and Lapis so that Goten could rest even if he only allowed himself only a nap, quick shower, and a snack. He hoped they would go see him now. Gohan was always so nice and he and daddy got along well too, he thought at he watched the movie.

As Gohan rested and Micheal was watching the movie, Videl took this time to check on her work, email, new sources, and updates on law and procedure, and as well as check in with her assistants. It had been a strange week with the work and cover up that she had to perform in order to save her reputation and the privacy of her and her husband's lives. Bud and Turles had been good and really left nothing behind to be discovered and promptly ordered replacement glass, doors, had the floors steamed cleaned, and the furniture in the lobby as well as inserted new tapes into the security cameras.

She sighed as indeed there were twenty new cases, which was a shame because that meant that they all passed the screening process that she made Bud and Turles follow to the T to determine whether a case was worth her time or not. As she was going to look into one of the cases that was sent to her via email in a .pdf format, her phone rings. She pulls it out of her bra, she wasn't in the mood to deal with purses at the moment and answers.

"Yes?" she asks.

"There's a press blockade at Jackson and twenty-third," he says from his car. Bud was at the office preparing some papers and doing some filing.

"Shit," Videl sighs.

"And it looks like they got that Debra Wilson you don't like," Turles comments grinning seeing the woman with the really fake hair color and weave adjusting it to get ready to comment on the escorts that Gohan had and what it said about him and his statement regarding the F.B.I. investigation.

Videl hands up and lets the driver know to take an alternate route, who then notifies everyone else and they take a turn at the next right to head out of the city and to the Satan Satan Mansion.

…

"That was pretty bold of Bardock," Seventeen comments as they head to their black car out of the police station.

"Yes, but I think that it needs to be done. He was responsible for the death of a very young informant with a more than likely devastated mother who had no idea he was involved and much less being followed by the police," Eighteen comments as she sips her coffee.

"True," Seventeen says simply as they get into the car.

"I really wonder what damage Ginyu is planning to do," Eighteen comments from the passenger seat as they drive off.

"It's more of an issue what will he do, he doesn't seem like that kind of person, much less business man, to really think too much about what he will do," Seventeen says. He looked at Ginyu's file and the testimonies of the smile fries that were captured before he was. That and based on the actions that were taken upon Trunks and from what he had heard from Goten, he really wouldn't plan anything.

…

_I don't know what to do… I like him but I don't want to ruin the things he has going for him. If he keeps it up he'll be a powerful agent without a doubt! But I like him... Does he know what the means? Does he know how to like someone or be kind to someone in the like like manner and not the just the polite and normal manner he is to someone who doesn't piss him off? I don't know if that is a chance I can take… It might not be worth it._

_Marie paced back and forth in the living room of her apartment with cell phone in hand with his number highlighted. The first step she needed to do was press one button. One single button was the first step._

_She sighed, closed the flip phone, set it down at the kitchen table, and went back to the living room to watch TV. Who was she kidding…_

…

"And that is the Pythagorean Theorm. It's very simple. Now, I'm going to hand out a practice assignment of fifteen problems so that you all can get the hang of it. Turn it in for full credit for the assignment so that you all can do the home work right," the Middle School teacher says as he cleans his hands of chalk and starts passing out papers to his students by rows.

"Now the last row of problems are gonna be a little different but if you apply the methods and ways that you did the other ones you should be fine," he adds as he finishes passing the papers out to his class that was anything but thrilled for the assignment.

"Mr. Stevenson?" a student asks raising his hand up in the middle of the class.

"Yes?" his teacher asks looking at him.

"May I go to the bathroom?" he pleads.

"Yes, now don't take too long incase someone else has to go," the teacher says.

"Yes sir," the boy says and then heads off with the school pass for bathrooms and heads out of the classroom to the bathroom.

The teacher heads back up to the chalk board and starts writing down the book assignment for the students that would be due tomorrow morning. As the tapping sounds of the chalk against the board join the sounds of pencils writing and erasing, he heard an odd noise. And then again. He looked back to his students, it sounded like a cell phone. Seeing that no one was making an attempt to cover up a vibrating cell phone, he decides to check his phone that he normally leaves in his desk.

Sure enough, after opening his desk drawer and checks his iPhone, it shows a missed call from a private number. Usually only one person called him from private numbers; Martyl.

…

"Take us to the hospital!" Videl commands the driver who then gets on the radio and discusses changing route to go to the hospital.

"What happened? Is it Trunks?" Gohan asks adjusting the bangs in his face so that he could see better.

"Did something happen to daddy?" Chase asks yanking off the headphones and forgets about Nemo.

Videl gets off the cell phone, "Yes, he's awake."

**My Memory of Her: Reality Awakening**

"Trunks, no, leave those in," Goten says scolding Trunks as he was yanking off the monitors that were placed on him and next were the IV needles.

"Goten, what the hell am I doing here?" Trunks asks. He needed to know, what happened with Videl? The papers he gave her? Where was Chase?

"You were in a bad accident Trunks, stay down! Nurse!" Goten calls trying to restrain Trunks.

"Now, I only play the nurse when I'm with Gohan but do I have to do so for you too Briefs?" Videl asks with a sarcastic smirk.

"Daddy!" Chase shouts pushing through Videl, Gohan, who was blushing, Goten and climbs up to Trunks's bed and hugs him tightly.

Trunks calms down and holds his son, his beloved son and takes in his scent. He missed him. Chase did the same with Trunks, it was torture for him not to have his dad for two weeks.

Gohan smiles seeing the two and so does Goten, they were glad that they were finally able to reunite. He saw how worried Chase was everyday wanting, hoping, wishing, and praying for Trunks to wake up. It wasn't easy to tell the boy every day that that day could be the day that his dad would wake up. He woke up every day at six in the morning and went to bed at ten thirty at night, in anticipation of being awake when his dad woke up.

"Daddy, I missed you! If you were so tired you should've taken a nap!" Chase scolds for scaring him for so long.

Trunks nods looking down at his innocent son, "I'm sorry."

A nurse walks in and sees that everything is okay and smiles, Trunks had just yanked off the medical stuff to monitor his health but everything seemed okay. "Alright Mr. Briefs, I'm going to check your vitals and page the doctor to give you a physical examination in order to see if your body has recovered properly and to see how long it will take you to be able to go home and back to your son," she says as she begins pulling out a stethoscope, arm band, and thermometer.

Chase scoots so that he wasn't away of the nurse, he wanted her to say his dad could go home now. After the nurse was done, she jots down information on a tablet and then looks back at Trunks. "Everything seems okay and now to let the doctor know," she then looks down and sees Gohan was the Primary Care Physician. It just so happened he was under the care of another doctor while he was taking care of other business matters in the Middle East but he was updated every time someone checked up on Trunks.

"Oh, Dr. Satan, well, the patient seems fine but you have to do a physical on him to make sure," the nurse says. Thankfully she read who the doctor was before stepping out and making herself look like a total idiot.

Gohan nods smiling, "I will and I'll get the forms to you as soon as I'm done." He says as he removes a stethoscope for himself, his personal one that he left here with Trunks, and puts it around his neck. "Alright guys, please excuse us. You can wait outside," Gohan says in a professional tone.

"Yes doctor!" Goten says and scoops up Chase and takes him out and Videl lingers around before following Goten out.

"Okay Trunks, now you haven't moved from being in the bed for two weeks. See if you can move on your own to get your legs on the side off the bed, but do not try to stand," Gohan orders.

Trunks manages to move his body to be able to get his legs off the side of the bed, it was a struggle but he did it.

Gohan nodded smiling, "Good. Now I'm going to check your lungs, heart, ribs, kidneys and stomach. They were injured in the accident." He then undoes Trunks's robe and places the scope at his chest, back, thumps and feels his sides and abdomen.

Trunks didn't question the accident, he didn't remember it but if Goten and Gohan said he was in one, he must've been in one.

Gohan clicked the pen that he pulled out of his pocket and starts writing information down on the tablet that had Trunks's medical forms and other side notes after checking his eyes and reflexes as well. "Now, I'm going to recommend one week of physical therapy so that you can make sure you can stand on your own two feet and if you or we think you need more, I'll issue another order for it; given your job and type of work you do," Gohan says as finishes writing.

"I don't need it," Trunks says matter of factly. He didn't need it and he didn't want it. He'd be fine.

Gohan shook his head, "No Trunks, you need the therapy in order to be able to assure that your strength comes back and to see if there's any hidden damage that we cannot see."

"Hn," Trunks says and with some effort stands on his own two feet. He felt like they might give, but they didn't look like it. He wasn't just anyone; he was Trunks Briefs.

Gohan watches in awe, he really didn't need it most likely but this was something he wasn't sure if he could let slide. "Bend down to touch your toes to check for any back injuries to your spine or muscles," he orders.

Trunks bent down to touch his toes and winced as he did.

"Now I'm going to check for hernias. Please stand back up," Gohan says as he turns back and opens the draw of the little white plastic medical cupboard and slips on two latex gloves. He turns back and squats down and feels for any hernias as he asks Trunks to couch a couple of times.

Gohan signed off that Trunks was to be discharged in three hours to allow him to be able to continue to stretch his legs, kept his fluids up, ate, and mentally prepared to answer and deal with all the other pending issues with Bardock and the F.B.I. Reluctantly, Trunks agreed.

Goten notified Bardock of Trunks's new condition and she was thrilled and on her way to see him, though he warned her that she better not bring any one else with her. He wanted Trunks to rest and not have to even see Lapis or Lazuli. She made no promises on the F.B.I. as she made her way to the hospital.

"You all can come on in now," Gohan said after making sure that Trunks had put his gown back on and taking his gloves off.

Chase beamed as Goten brought him back in and let Trunks hold him, "Say, is there anything I can get you, like food?" he asks.

Trunks nods as he held Chase close, "burger, fries, and shorts."

Goten nods making half assed mental notes of what to bring Trunks as he was too excited to be able to really focus on anything else but the fact that Trunks was okay and awake.

…

A while later Goten returned with a small backpack that indeed had smuggled fast food in for Trunks and Chase, as well as a t-shirt and shorts for Trunks with some old sneakers. Just as he was about to run down the hall to Trunks he looked back and sure enough there was a tall man walking in his direction with bangs in his face. He sighed and quickly got to Trunks before Seventeen could. Didn't anyone know how to give people a break anymore? He thought as he shoved the bag to Trunks.

"The case did largely go suspended due to the now high risk that was involved in with Ginyu therefore all that was being done was paper work and some other side investigation by the F.B.I. due to me restricting activity on the case. And in no way am I giving Ginyu any slack, the DA knows this man is not going to get anything but life. Anyway, the reason why I'm doing this is to allow him to feel more confident that he can continue to do what he's doing, in order to be able to get a better grasp of him and so that you can personally take him down," Bardock informs before being interrupted by a knock.

Seventeen was standing at the door and raised his hand before Goten could interrupt him, "I just wanted to confirm that Briefs was awake. That's all." And he left as silently as he came in. Goten rolled his eyes, "Thank God!" Videl raised a brow; she would've kicked him out in a minute anyway, as well as Bardock, Goten, Gohan and Chase. She had business to discuss with Trunks. Now that she pondered about it, it might not be a good thing to bring it up now but then again, how else would she be able to speak to him without anyone around? She shrugged that thought off; she'd have Turles or Bud call him in.

…

Yamcha slammed open the door to the garage of the hideaway house that Ginyu was staying at furiously.

Ginyu looks at him with a confused look on his face as he puts the razor blade down and on the table with a small pile of white powder; it hadn't been touched it yet. "Dude, what the hell crawled up your ass?" he asks bewildered.

Yamcha slams the door shut again, "Don't fuck with me Ginyu. You know damn well what you did." He was pissed off.

Ginyu looks even more confused, "Dude, what are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you. I know that you're usually busy until five. I mean if you're pissed that I scored some snow, I'll share dude, you know I'm not cheap."

Yamcha blinks and analyzes what was going on. Ginyu, really didn't know what he was asking about, right? He takes a deep breath, he'd been Ginyu's friend since pre-school, he knew him very well and he wasn't stupid. A dumb ass, different, and a serious businessmen, but not stupid.

"Yamcha?" Ginyu asks standing up from the couch he was sitting on when Yamcha came in. He didn't understand what was going on, was Yamcha on something?

"Someone called me and then sent me this," Yamcha said placing his iPhone on the desk. If he hadn't had bought the new phone he wouldn't have received it. The one time he decided to get some fresh technology and new while it was still hot, this had to happen, right?

Ginyu picked up the phone and stared at it. He looked confused and then after a while longer of staring at the picture he realized what it was and looked back up at Yamcha, "Who sent you this?"

Yamcha shrugged dramatically, "I don't fucking know! And it was sent while I was at work! The last thing I need is someone doing this shit to me while at work Ginyu." He slammed his fist against the wall for emphasis.

"I did not send this. I'm no even responsible for this Yamcha, I swear!" Ginyu vowed as he stared at the image. It was not his style, not for a long shot. This was far too neat.

"I can't even fucking track it, the number is from a fake number and there is nothing else I can do because who else can I show this too?" Yamcha demanded. He was upset, he was bothered at work, his students or fellow staff could've seen the photo, and most of all it scared him.

"I know, but give me a while with this, please, then I'll do something. Don't worry Yamcha, they won't do anything to you. I promise," Ginyu said as he looked up at Yamcha with determination.

Yamcha sighed and sat down, "go ahead and stare at it for a while. I'm probably going to have to get rid of it and get another one in order to be able to not have that happen again. Also, I want to know who did this Ginyu. Seriously, get to it."

…

Videl walked into her spotlessly clean office and looked at Turles and Bud who were typing away on their phones. Not their iMacs. She walked over to see what they were doing, "Boys?"

Both flinched and looked up in surprise, they didn't expect to see her so soon and they both put their phones away quickly and embarrassed.

Videl rolls her eyes, "It's no use hiding them from me. You're lucky that you do use those for work as well. By the way, I got caught up with Gohan so I didn't pay your phone bill online as usual. Here." She set her purse down on the counter, fished out her checkbook that she hardly used, signed and dated it and handed it to Turles, as he was closer. "Fill in the amount, I never check what it is anyway. Be sure to do it on your way home. Dismissed."

She put her purse back in her hands and started walking to her office as her heels clicked and echoed in the empty building. She had some work to do.

"And before I forget, one of you needs to make a note to contact Trunks Briefs as soon as possible. Make sure he confirms and let me know if there is any other pertinent information. Also, if he needs to be escorted, do so," Videl calls from her office as she started to look at the papers that were left there and other matters she had to attend to. It was only four in the afternoon, but she wanted peace so she was sending her assistants home.

"Yes ma'am!" Both Turles and Bud call as they quickly write down the information on a sticky note before they left. It had been a slow day for them, as all the other ones while Videl was out were very hectic.

After hearing that the door closed and was locked, Videl sat in her seat and opened up the brown envelop that Trunks brought to her two weeks ago and rereads what is inside of it. This was going to be tough. Even for Trunks.

**My Memory of Her: Highs and Lows**

"Welcome home!" Goten cheers as he unlocks the house of Chase and Trunks that was just as they left it the morning of the accident. Chase stayed with Videl, while Gohan was away, but Goten was too guilt ridden to stay at their mansion and spent most of the time at Trunks's bedside. But he did stay at a hotel every now and then to get a good night's rest for work and to bathe as well.

Chase scampered in and went to his room. He missed it.

Trunks adjusts the temperature, as it was hot from not being looked after since that day. Trunks made it over to the couch, quietly, as usual but he was in pain. His muscles were no longer sore from the accident but they were not used to walking.

"So, I was thinking I'd make you my famous pizza," Goten says coming back from the kitchen with a soda and stood by the couch.

"Do you mean the pizza that you make with pineapple, tons of cheese, bread, several cold meats, and Tabasco sauce?" Trunks asks. It was an interesting concoction that Goten made a long time ago when they were kids. He just threw what he thought that looked good onto a crust with sauce, shoved it in the oven, and managed to eat most of it by himself.

"That's the one!" Goten cheers smiling excitedly. He hadn't had it in a while and it seemed appropriate.

"Hn," Trunks says. He didn't care for it now. His mind was busy with other impending issues and Ginyu.

Goten grins, he took that as a yes. "Its about time we have a good guys night in," he shouts from the kitchen as he browsed around to see what was in Trunks's place for his pizza and to throw out what had gone bad.

...

"Okay, I just got rid of the crap that was no good anymore but I need some things from the store for the pizza and other necessities," Goten says closing the door of the kitchen behind him.

Trunks stays quiet as he watched the History channel. He didn't mind Goten having to get stuff. Actually, he appreciated it. Cleaning the stuff out, replacing goods, and even cooking dinner. He was not up to being able to do that right now.

"Can I take Chase with me?" Goten asks happily.

Trunks nods, with the both of them out of the house he could call Videl. He had to talk to her; she hadn't been able to update him on the situation yet with him being unconscious.

"Chase!" Goten calls down the hall and it didn't take long for the red headed boy to peak into the hallway blinking.

Goten grins, "Come on buddy. I need your help."

Chase beams; he loved it when someone said they needed him. He trots down the hall and climbs on Trunks and hugs him tight.

"Can I go with Uncle Goten Daddy?" Chase asks looking up at Trunks.

Trunks looks down at his adoptive son that looked so much like the girl he used to know. He nods, it was fine by him.

Chase beams, hops down, puts on his sneakers, and follows Goten out as he waves goodbye to Trunks.

Trunks waits a while after hearing Goten's truck drive away to slowly get up and walk over to lock the house. After sitting back down with a pained expression, he pulls out his cell phone and calls Videl.

...

"No, she's not available right now Mr. Dayson. May I take a message?" Bud asks as he searches for Dayson's electronic file on the computer. "Yes, okay. All right, let me see if I have this correctly. You wish to press charges on your first ex-wife for exploitation because she sent out a mass email of some personal footage of yours? Yes, okay, I'll tell her as soon as she gets out of her meeting. Yes Mr. Dayson. Yes, and maintain a low profile until Madam Dorthy returns your call. Yes, bye," Bud says, hangs up the phone and sighs. Wow, what a strange man.

Turles was printing out files for cases that were going to be filed. Videl worked late the previous night to prepare all these lawsuits and counter claims.

"What was Dayson wanting now?" Turles asks as he waits for the files and their copies finish printing. It was an odd conversation.

"Just what it sounded like, that's why you never use a camera in the bedroom," Bud says sighing. Videl wasn't in an official meeting, she was in a phone conference with someone.

The office phone rings again, "law office of Videl Satan. This is Bud, how may I help you?" Bud says as he answers the phone.

"This is Trunks Briefs, I need to speak to Videl," Trunks says in his characteristic stoic voice.

"She's in a meeting Mr. Briefs, may I take a message?" Bud asks as he looks for Trunks's file on his computer but there was none. He found it strange since Videl specifically said to call him soon, so he assumed there would be a file on him. Yet, there was none.

Before Bud could ask him some questions about his situation, Turles taps him on the shoulder and points behind them. He turns to see Videl walking over and they both mouth that Briefs was on the line.

Videl motions that she'd take the phone call and goes back to her office.

"Mr. Briefs, Madam Satan will be on the line shortly," Bud says and places the call on hold.

...

"No, he's going to be fine," Goten assures Chase before opening the door to the house. Once opened, Trunks came into view but instead of working or doing something Trunks like, he was asleep on the couch.

Goten smiles sadly, he was probably tired from his body not being active for long and Trunks was an active person and very physically fit. "Come on Chase, let's make the pizza and we'll wake up your dad when its done for dinner, 'kay?" He whispers to his little nephew.

Chase nods and follows Goten into the kitchen happily. His daddy was safe, awake, and back in their house. He loved Gohan and Videl, but being away from his dad was making him very sad. He really missed Trunks.

...

"Look, I'll get you a new phone. Please, let me have that one," Ginyu pleads.

Yamcha sighs, "What are you going to do with it?" He asks taking a drag of his cigarette. He was really stressed out over all of this. He knew that being friends with Ginyu was only trouble but he never got bothered personally, everyone Ginyu knew knew that he wasn't involved at all.

Ginyu sighs, "Look, if you must know its so that I can see if anyone knows who would've done that. It is fucked up after all." He wrapped a belt around his arm and tightened it.

Yamcha shakes his head, "Ginyu, don't shoot up right here. And not right now, not until you can tell me what the fuck is going on." He says in a serious tone.

Ginyu was wondering the same thing too. He undid the belt, tossed it aside, "I'm not sure Yamcha, really. But I want you to get a new number and leave things to me. It is not a threat to you. Its for me."

Yamcha stays quiet, but was really annoyed that he was going to shoot up heroin in front of him when talking about such a serious matter. A true testament to how he handled things.

He tossed the phone to Ginyu and headed out. He had to go home in order to record a documentary a coworker asked him to, as he would not be able too. He didn't want to do it, but it was important to come across as nice and normal. Or else someone would suspect something and with all the "say no to drugs" campaign that they were pushing on the kids at school. It was summer for crying out loud. He normally didn't work during the summer but he wanted to move to a different apartment. Some college kids moved next door and they really got on his nerves. Plus, he wanted a complex with a pool and hot tub.

"I'll take care of it Yamcha, I swear!" Ginyu said as he looked at the phone, messed with it to be able to see the picture, got the belt and heroine, and slowly injected it in as he stared at the picture on the screen.

...

Goten smiled as he watched Chase and Trunks eat his famous pizza. "You know what I've been thinking guys?" He asks with a grin.

Trunks looks at Goten, nothing good could come from his thinking.

"I think we should go to the beach," Goten says ginning and looking at Chase, he could feel Trunks boring a hole into his temple from his glare.

Chase beams, "Oh my God Daddy, please! Please can we go, please?" He begs. How could Trunks say no to that?

Trunks chews extra slowly to be able to mull over Goten's suggestion. He had to handle it carefully.

Chase sat eagerly waiting for Trunks to answer him, he hopped it was a yes.

"When?" Trunks asks. He hoped he had a couple of days to be able to recover a little more before going out.

"Hmm, soon, like tomorrow or something?" Goten asks nonchalantly. But inwardly he was hopping up and down and really wanted Trunks to say yes, because then they could invite Gohan and Videl too. They were hilarious in such places.

"Hn," Trunks says taking another bite out of the pizza as Chase waited for a yes.

After about five minutes, Trunks sets his glass of Sprite down. "Fine," he says in his normal stoic voice.

"Yay! Oh my God, Daddy, thank you!" Chase cheers and hugs Trunks tight. He then scampers off to pack.

Trunks glares at Goten, he did not like sand. Not in between his toes and not in between or anywhere else. He was doing it for Chase, not Goten.

Goten grins and chomps on another piece of his slice of pizza, it came out good. Of course he was ignoring Trunks, he didn't want to see the glare that he could feel.

Chase stared around in his room, he had never been to a beach or an ocean but saw it on cartoons and movies. He was so excited. Trunks didn't intend to deprive the boy, but beaches came with a lot of risks, he didn't want Chase to be anywhere near any danger.

...

Videl set down her china mug that contained chamomile tea. She was sitting across from Gohan who was sipping peppermint tea. They were just resting their bodies and were trying to rest their minds.

"Were you able to do the test I talked to you about a while back?" Videl asks.

"No, when I left I didn't think I could ask anyone to do it. It is too high of a risk and I'd rather do it myself," Gohan says. This was a delicate matter after all.

Videl nods, "Very well. Just do it soon, I have deadlines to meet." She wanted to get this out of the way and it was going to be needed at some point, and if her suspicions were correct, would be the end all to the problem.

...

Ginyu sat back in the after glow and high from the heroine and a tiny bit of cocaine, he didn't want to push his luck too far. He had a degree in chemistry after all; it was why he was the best meth maker in the tri-county area. He was known for having the best and thanked his university and degree to that. He reached out and picked up Yamcha's iPhone that was now his. The picture was of the man he got to try to kill Trunks that resulted in Trunks's hospitalization. The thing was that the deal between Ginyu and the driver was that he would commit suicide after the deed was done, you had to be careful fucking around with cops after all. But, someone took him from the scene of the wreck and crime and carved a dragon on his chest. But who knew who he worked for and why Yamcha?

Ginyu tossed the phone aside; he'd think about that after, he wanted to enjoy his high.

**My Memory of Her: Sand Castles, Just Like Castles In The Sky**

Trunks and Videl sat in Goten's truck annoyed that they had to go to the beach. Videl went only because if her Blackberry got ruined, Goten was going to be the mansion maid for two weeks. Including uniform, one that she would choose personally.

Goten was driving and Gohan was riding shotgun and they were both excited, probably just as much as Chase was. The three of them were in thin t-shirts, bright and loud colored swimming trunks, flip flops, and sun glasses.

Videl was in a sundress and a big floppy hat to protect her face from the sun and tan lines from her Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses. She saw the beach as no excuse to not look your best.

Trunks was in a loose thin t-shirt, plain trunks, and sneakers. He wasn't one to wear sunglasses and even then, he wasn't sure what to wear to the beach. The whole experience was too messy and frustrating for his taste.

Videl was texting orders to Turles and Bud as Goten drove them into the parking lot. They did not have the day off.

Chase sat on his knees as he peaked out the tinted windows and looked around in awe. He had never seen such a busy place that was small and so decorated with bright colors, umbrellas of all sizes and colors and chairs too.

...

Yamcha walked out of the local Apple Store with his new iPhone and new number. He was more suspicious of people following him now but did his best to blend in with normal society as best he could.

Yamcha dialed Ginyu's cell.

"The fuck do you want?" answered an annoyed Ginyu.

"Chill the fuck out man, its me," Yamcha scolds now annoyed with Ginyu.

"Sorry. Got the new line?" Ginyu asks sounding a little less annoyed.

"Yeah, the old one is no longer active but you can still access that picture," Yamcha says.

"Cool, cool," Ginyu says. "You coming over?" He adds.

"No, I have some errands to run," Yamcha says as he gets into his car and drives away from the mall and to the center of the city. He sat in his car at a red light and looked to his right, passenger side, and makes sure what he brought was still with him.

"Oh alright man. See ya," Ginyu says hanging up the phone and pressing play on the DVD remote to continue watching the porn he put in. He takes a drag of his joint, "oh yeah." He says exhaling.

...

"Dude, this is odd," Turles says seeing his phone with text messages from Videl. She was on vacation? Now that was odd.

"Ugh, and us?" Bud says exasperated. He wanted to be relaxing too. Though, they didn't have too much stuff to do that wasn't out of the ordinary.

"I know, hopefully she sends us to some place again like she did last year," Turles comments with a sigh as he drinks his coffee.

"That would be great! But, you know she'll fly us back if something comes up," Bud retorts.

"Yeah, but I doubt it," Turles says and stands up as someone walks in.

"Is Madam Satan in?" The man asks. He wore all black, had black spiky hair, and even wore his dark sunglasses inside.

"No, she's not in. May I take a message?" Turles asks.

"Tell her, he wanted to speak with her. She'll know what it means," the man says before walking out.

Turles blinks, okay?

...

"Oh my fucking God Gohan, I will kill you!" Videl declares as she makes her way through the hot sand. Her designer sandal clad feet sank through the soft sand and she didn't like the feeling or the intense heat from the sand either. If only she had answered the phone when Goten called, it was Gohan's fault she had to come.

Gohan and Goten kept their heads down as they pulled harder and faster on the big ice chest they brought with them. Gohan pulled as hard as he could and Goten was trying to get them to go faster, he knew he was dead when Videl and Trunks would get to them.

Trunks was with Chase, who was sitting down on the bed of Goten's truck on top of a towel as Trunks covered him in sun block.

Chase's eyes kept darting around back and forth as he saw all the cars, people in bright colored clothes, very little clothes, and some with puppies and babies. The seagulls did scare him though. They were so loud and like giant flies.

After Chase had a white coating of sun block all over his light complected body, Trunks applied some to himself as Chase climbed down and then yelped.

"Daddy, the ground is so hot!" Chase said sounding like he was about to cry. Excitement got the better of him and didn't wait for Trunks to take him to where everyone else was, but the sand was so hot on his little feet.

Trunks lifts him up and checks his little pale feet to make sure he wouldn't have a blister or anything. Michal being so young, Trunks knew he was more susceptible to things like this.

Trunks grabbed some towels, Chase's little backpack that contained sun block, cooling gel, snacks, some water and juice, sunglasses, little sandals, and a towel.

Chase was in awe as Trunks walked through the sand barefoot carrying everything. The ground was so hot... how could daddy walk through with no socks or shoes? He was like Superman.

"Don't be so bitter! Ow! Oh my God, that was a shoe!" Goten wails as the Dolce and Gabana logo glows red on his face. Gohan was hiding, getting a mango from a vender.

Videl had hit Goten because he made a joke about how the water would make her melt and not to get too close to the ocean.

Goten was about to call her a bitch, but saw Trunks and Chase next to him and just sighed heavily.

Chase was in awe of the ocean, "Oh my God daddy... its sort of scary..." he whispers.

Trunks nods, "Around water, you always have to be careful."

"Come on Chase! Leys go swim!" Goten says jumping right in front of him. Lucky for Goten, the sand barely missed Videl as she crossed her legs so that her foot wouldn't touch the sand.

Chase was about to hop off the chairs that Videl made Goten and Gohan set up as she bitched about their work ethic, the heat, and that she better not burn, or else she'd use Goten's skin as a coat until her skin was back to normal.

"No," Trunks says flattly.

Chase and Goten blink, what? Wasn't that the point of going to the beach?

"He has to wait for the sun block to soak in," Trunks says.

Goten falls over, was he serious? My God!

Videl smirks, "Yes sir Mr. Mom." She says mockingly but is then distracted by Gohan in his red board shorts. His hair bounced as he made his way back as he ate the big mango and had his lips covered in something that looked like chile powder. She licked her lips.

Thankfully, Chase was poking Goten to make sure he was okay from falling over, if not Trunks would've had to cover his eyes.

Chase ended up being pulled under and being tickled by Goten. He squealed and giggled happily. Trunks watched.

Chase was so innocent, so happy, he hoped, but also, he had a family. Marie would be happy... maybe one day Trunks would take him to meet his mother. The mother who loved to laugh and smile, and made Trunks feel uncomfortable with his feelings. She still did… Marie, I don't think I am the best person to raise him, but I won't let you or your son down.

Gohan saw that Trunks was deep in thought and as he got closer, Videl tugged on his board shorts and he gasped. Saw it was her and blushed as she grinned and sat next to her.

...

Turles and Bud were updating client information and sorting out priority cases so that Videl would see what was most pertinent at the moment. She needed the time saving task as she was also managing Satan Enterprises. Her and Gohan were working extra hard to make sure their businesses would still be fine during the recession and that their investments were still profitable and healthy.

...

Ginyu walked by the big and luxurious building that read Satan At Law. He scoffed, people who flaunted their riches got on his nerves. He especially didn't like it when he was in college. Now that he did have lots of money, he was still careful to not attract attention to himself.

He sighed, what the hell was he gonna do with what happened to Yamcha. Fuck, was it a sick joke by the cops? No, the body was gone by then... and Trunks was incapacitated, so it couldn't be from him. He sighed.

He pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number, and continued walking as he pressed it to his ear and heard the dial tone.

"Ginyu, what can I do for you?" A voice asks from a smooth talking man.

"Eh, nothing much, just was wondering if you could use a boost," Ginyu said, which was code for meth.

"Oh man, I just pulled a double shift and that sounds amazing!" The voice says.

Ginyu grins, hook, line, and sinker, "Great, I'll stop by in a bit." He was a faithful buyer, he believed in the gift that Ginyu created. It was his genius.

...

"Am I reading this right?" Turles asks pointing to the email that said that the District Attorney, Dave Harrell wants to meet with Videl?

Bud raises an eyebrow, "Now this will be interesting..." They both knew how much Videl hated the man. She was dead set he was the kind of man who slept with his wife when necessary, but would still go to glory holes and suck dick, yet refuse to acknowledge gay rights. She really didn't like him.

"Not it," Turles blurts. He sure as hell didn't want to be the one to have to call her while she was on vacation.

Bud groaned, sat back on his chair, defeated, and dials Videl's cell phone number.

...

Trunks, Goten, and Chase were in the ocean and helping Chase adjust to being immersed in water that was not a tub. In essence they were playing with him.

"Shit…" Videl muttered as her phone rang, she had just convinced Gohan to have sex in dressing room. Now he'd be spooked from doing it in a public place every again.

"Yes?" Videl asks annoyed over the phone.

Bud gulped and took a deep breathe but, "Madam, we just received an email from the DA and-"

"An email? A fucking email from Harrell?" Dorhothy says incredulously at the nerve Bud had and Turles for not stopping him. The nerve of that man to being with was what was going to get his ass kicked. She pauses, "Do me a favor. Get up, tell Turles to reply saying that I'll be there today. And make sure that no pink glitter falls out your ass as you do so, but if it does, clean it up."

She then drops the Blackberry into the ice chest that now had some water from the melting ice; ruining it. Leave it to Harrell to mess up what would've been a great moment.

...

Bud died from how Videl sounded over the phone. "God! What a bitch, she better get laid soon, or else, Gohan will not be able to walk for a while," he says angrily as he vents.

Videl had been a tab bit on edge lately, and since she was always so intense it was taking its toll on them.

Turles replies to the email back to the DA's secretary, that Videl would be there in an hour. Though, he knew she wouldn't. But hey, she knew what she was doing.

Bud dove off in their sports car, he needed to get out of the office for a bit. He was freaking out as he was trying to be able to put together the strange events that had been going on in the office. Turles told him not to let it get to him, that it was some weird fluke; as well as some other encouraging and brotherly words.

...

Dave sat in his office waiting for Videl to show up. He was actually surprised that she responded. Much to his annoyance, she was three hours late and her office was no longer answering the phone or emails.

After a few more minutes of thinking, he realized what was going on. She stood him up. He was pissed off to say the least, "What a bitch!" He yells as he flung the stapler off the desk and crashing into the wall of his office. This was insult to injury, and he was not one to take things sitting down.

...

Chase walked back to the little site where they had the ice chest. He had made several trips back and forth for sandwiches, water, Gatorade, sun block, and shade. But this time, he was so tired that all he wanted some rest.

Trunks, Goten, and Gohan followed him. Poor boy was tuckered out from so much play in the water, but they all enjoyed seeing him so happy. Goten, Gohan, and Videl didn't want to see him so sad any more and Trunks wanted Chase to know that everything was okay despite what had happened to Trunks.

Chase curled up on Trunks's lap and laid his head on Trunks's flat stomach and toned chest. He was so tired; he didn't struggle to fall asleep at all.

Gohan smiled, "He missed you. I'm glad you thought of coming to the beach." He too needed a vacation, and it came just in time.

Trunks raised an eyebrow and Goten whistled innocently. He was already in enough trouble.

"Briefs, we still need to talk," Videl mouthed unnoticeably, but he caught on. He knew, and now time was running out.

Trunks put some water on his hands and put it on Chase gently, in order to keep his body cool and him comfortable. No one understood this side of Trunks, it was so strange and not part of his character. But one thing was clear, despite the stoic face on the young man who was a father at twenty without warning, he had love for the boy. That was never a doubt. Chase nuzzles him in his sleep as he takes in Trunks's scent.

Goten and Gohan smile at the sight, even Videl smiled a little.

It had been three weeks since Trunks, Chase, Goten, Gohan, and Videl went to the beach. Things were falling back into routine for them all as Trunks had gone back to work.

Trunks was now in a special area of the department that was safer than bring at the front of the Ginyu case. It was still being heavily investigated, as it had been a good while since Ginyu escaped from prison and the murders kept increasing.

Trunks was finishing up some work from the previous day that he didn't feel like staying late and finishing. It was almost time for Chase to start school and he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before he would be forced to be apart for him for the good part of the year.

He also had to talk to Bardock about a leave of absence. Putting his stuff away, he locked his office up and went over to Bardock's office.

Bardock was yelling and arguing with someone on the phone and she sounded really upset. Trunks waited by the closed door. After Bardock slammed the phone back on her desk Trunks knocked.

"What?" Bardock snapped. Normally Trunks would give her time to cool off but this was a very important mater and could not wait. He entered.

...

Yamcha had told Ginyu not to talk to him anymore due to his life being in danger, though it was a mutual decision between the two. Yamcha also had to make sure he was alive and could not be traced back to Ginyu.

He gets into his house that he recently moved into, it would be what would be best after his business was done. He was scared but sure as hell he was in the right.

...

"Are you serious Briefs?" Bardock asks annoyed and now even more pissed and had an incredulous tone.

"Yes, it's not like me to come and piss you off and if I can't have the necessary time off, I resign," Trunks says standing up to leave.

Bardock was so tempted to let him just walk out but knew he was the best she had ever worked with. She sighed, "Fine Briefs, do whatever it is that's so fucking important. But your leave of work is without pay."

Trunks was already on his way out, he didn't care what she had to say, he had bigger and more important things to do. He knew he was best and didn't need any validation. His record spoke for itself.

He got into his new Lincoln truck insisted that he now had for it was something that Gohan was given but didn't like. Trunks was not a charity case, so he bought it from him. He really offended Gohan, but Gohan understood that he had offended Trunks too by giving him a brand new truck. He got the point, but all he wanted to do was help. But it's how Trunks was and knew that. Though, there was no hard feelings between the two.

Trunks drove down town to Videl's office and was relieved that there was no one around the area. He parked his truck in the front on the side walk and walked in.

Turles and Bud look up to see Trunks enter and they both look at each other as he approached the front desk where they were usually perched and protected from the general public.

"Mr. Briefs, Madam," Turles says.

"Videl is expecting you," Bud finishes.

Trunks nods and walks past the desk and back to where Videl's office was. He didn't need to be escorted nor did he want to. He knew where her office was, that was all he needed to know.

He opened the door to her office and was greeted by a glare from Videl. Today was just not his day, was it?

"Glad you're punctual but a shame you don't have manners," Videl greets.

Trunks remains quiet and was now really starting to get pissed off. "So what time and where?"

Videl closes the folder she had opened and opens another one. "Tomorrow at the County Court House at nine o'clock," she says double-checking the paper work.

Trunks nods, "How long is it going to take?"

Dorthy sighs, as she had no idea, "I don't know Briefs, this is more complicated than this type of thing normally is."

Trunks listens, he was glad he told Milesaw that his leave was for an uncertain amount of time.

"I suggest that you keep in mind what I told you earlier with either Goten or Gohan," She says crossing her arms over her white blouse.

Trunks nods, he just didn't know who to ask. This situation was delicate and complicated and could really end ugly. God forbid it though…

...

After Trunks got home, he saw Goten loafing around on his day off and watching TV in his boxers as Chase say down next to him in only some shorts. Goten was rubbing off on him.

"Hi daddy!" Chase cheers and goes to hug him.

Trunks picks him up and holds him. Chase snuggles Trunks, he was so glad he was back home. He liked him being home.

Trunks set him back on the couch and goes to his bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes; it had really been a long day. And he was not sleeping well either.

When he came back out he saw Goten still watching Cartoon Network, "Start making dinner before it gets too late."

Goten turns around and looks at Trunks incredulously. "I'm not your lover, slave, mother, or a nanny. I don't cook!" He exclaims.

"Then get out," Trunks shoots back. He wasn't a couch potato or a moocher and didn't like that that was what Goten had been doing.

Goten's eyes go wide, "You would kick your own brother out?" He says shocked.

"Only if he's only taking up space," Trunks retorts.

Goten was floored, "You as-" he catches himself, Chase was in the room and Trunks had a knife ready to throw at him. And Trunks had good aim with guns and projectiles.

"Astonish me!" Goten saves. Trunks shakes his head; Goten was dead.

Chase giggles, they were too funny.

"Chase can you clean up your side of the room," Trunks says. He knew Chase didn't know how and with what little he did, Trunks encouraged him. It always made Chase beam and feel proud that his daddy praised and appreciated him. Trunks was developing Chase's self-esteem without him knowing. Plus, he needed to talk to Goten.

Chase nodded, "Yes daddy." He didn't like cleaning his room, but he did like Trunks's praise.

He walked to his and Trunks's room and started collecting socks and stuff, he shared Trunks's bedroom since Goten slept in Chase's room. Trunks only asked him to clean up his stuff though; Trunks took care of the majority of the room as well as the house.

"I need to ask you for a favor," Trunks says from the kitchen walking back into the living room.

Goten mutes the TV, "Oh?" Trunks never asked him for favors. But when he did, it was out of need.

...

Yamcha sat in his new and empty house doing paper work, grading papers, and inputting grades in his laptop for his students. It was pretty much time for the summer session of summer school was to end.

Summer school was a bitch, but it got him this house and a place that was his. Yes, he would paid it with payments for a long time, but it was his. And soon he would share it with someone.

He sighed and closed the screen of the laptop and rubbed his eyes, he was so tired.

Goddamn you Ginyu... goddamn it all...

He slumped in his chair. He was tired physically and mentally. Most of all, he was so nervous he hadn't slept well in days.

...

"Yes, just busy, you know how it can be," Videl says over the gold phone in her office as she crossed her legs at her knees and set her china tea cup down on a little plate.

"Oh, that's good," Marron says.

Videl called Marron at a time of day when she knew she would be asleep. Marron called Videl when she was asleep and her excuse was, 'oh I'm so sorry, I forgot about the time. I just wanted to talk to you...'

My ass. Now she will learn not to call someone half way around he world without taking the time to make sure it is a reasonable hour or have an assistant do it.

"Videl, I'm sorry, I have to let you go, its very late here and I have a meeting tomorrow. I have to let you go," Marron says stifling a yawn.

Videl grins, "Oh my, I'm sorry. I forgot about the time difference a just wanted to catch up. Bye." She hangs up before Marron can respond and grins. No one screwed around with her, and if they did, she did it better. And since Marron had a meeting, she'd make sure to catch it on her TiVo to see if she looks like shit.

"Rashid," Videl calls from her office door that was open as she saw him walking by with some tea. It was almost time for his and Gohan's monthly planning meeting.

The tall man pauses and steps into Videl's office, that was on the sixth floor, like Gohan's.

"Yes Madam?" Rashid asks.

"I don't mean to get in the way of your meeting with Gohan, but I need to make sure that what we discussed for tomorrow is still set to happen," Videl says.

Rashid nods, "Yes Madam Satan. All preparations are ready."

Videl nods as she sips her tea, "Good. Thank you Rashid."

Rashid nods and leaves and walks down the brilliant maroon and gold outlined thick carpet that absorbed and padded everything that pressed on it. In the mansion everyone was to wear slippers as to not scratch the marble or mess up the carpet.

Rashid was never a fan of Videl, and never addressed her as Satan. Gohan married her and he respected him enough to allow their marriage, but he did the best he could to appease them both.

Rashid knocked on the thick mahogany doorframe that was Gohan's entrance to his office. Videl's was white.

"Oh Rashid, come in," Gohan says looking up from his paper and standing up to welcome Rashid smiling.

Rashid walks in; Gohan was such a good person. He never understood how someone like him could fall in love with someone like Videl, but alas some parts of the universe are never meant to be understood. He learned that a long time ago.

Rashid sits down across from Gohan and they begin the monthly meeting.

...

Ginyu was driving down the back roads with his lights off and a careful eye on the road; it was pitch black. He needed to get back to his safe house and fast, the sooner the better.

There was no sign of any trouble coming up on the dirt farm road that would take him to the city without the fear of cops. Thank God.

He looked down towards the passenger's side of the car on the floor to make sure that he didn't forget the duffel bag that he had gotten.

Normally, he wouldn't be as nervous as he was now but with what had been going on with Yamcha, and how they decided to stay away from each other for a while; he was more paranoid than normal.

Ginyu had come close to some decent answers about the death of his former lackey and nothing really on the craving that was done on his chest.

Fuck it, I'm almost home.

...

It was six o'clock in the morning and Trunks was stepping out of his shower. The mirrors were covered with fog from the heat of the water. His skin was slightly pink from the hot water but he wanted to be wide-awake and ready for today and any other day that would follow. Also, subconsciously, it helped him felt clean.

He opens the bathroom door a little to let the cool air from his bedroom enter and fight off the fog.

Trunks looked at himself in the mirror and wondered if he could really handle what he had to do.

Marie... I have done the best that I can. This is a battle I have never had to fight before, because it is not dependant on my strength but only on a small part of it. If I fail...

Trunks turns around and sees Goten standing in the doorway, which of course interrupted his train of thought. How long had he been there anyway?

"You're up early," Trunks says.

Goten nods, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep. You?"

"I slept fine," Trunks lies. He didn't want Goten to know how nervous and scared he was. He just never was nervous or scared. That anyone knew of that is.

...

Videl and Gohan were getting ready in their giant bathroom and had already gone over the plan for today.

Turles and Bud wake up and check the email that was sent to them last night with over three pages of things that needed to be done in Videl's absence.

Videl had gone to court plenty of times, but this was different due to the big conflct of interest and she still took the case to court. Plus, she was acting about this in a funny matter so they knew not to take things lightly.

They both understood why she was doing it though. They knew more about her life than anyone else.

...

Trunks walked to the living room and saw Rashid was already making coffee.

"Thank you for doing this," Trunks says.

Rashid turns around and nods, "Master Gohan explained it to me. Who am I to not help in this situation."

Trunks listens, the guy was too nice sometimes, but he was as close as a father as Gohan was ever going to get. He also respected him and was grateful for his help in the past and now.

Trunks went back to his bedroom where Chase still slept tightly snuggled in the blankets and sleeping soundly.

Trunks hated to wake him up, but it would only be for a short while.

He nudged Chase a little, "Mm..." he grumbled groggily.

"Chase, I have to do some work, Rashid is in the living room and will make you breakfast when you wake up," Trunks whispers into the little boy's ear.

Chase nods sleepily, yawns, and keeps his eyes closed, snuggles up tighter and falls back asleep.

Trunks kisses his forehead and closes the bedroom door as he walks outside and out of the house and into his truck, where Goten was waiting for him.

...

Videl walked up the concrete stairs of the courthouse and Gohan followed. They emptied their pockets, Videl put her designer bag through the X-ray machine and walked through after showing her gold Bar Certification Card and walked through. Gohan said that he was with Videl and they allowed him to pass as well.

...

"All rise," the bailiff says.

Trunks, Videl, Goten, Gohan, Seventeen, Katherine, and all others in the room as well as the jury stands.

The judge walks in; it was Judge Tracy. Videl didn't like this already, they didn't get along.

"Misses Satan," the judge says seeing Videl.

"I prefer Miss or Madam Satan Judge," Videl says back smiling.

Judge Tracy narrows her eyes, "And I prefer Your Honor, Miss Satan."

Videl smiles, she won.

Trunks was already not liking this tension between them. He didn't even bother to look over at the other side of the courtroom. He knew who was there.

"In the cafe of Berter versus Briefs, you may take your seats," Tracy says as she sits down.

Trunks, Videl, Yamcha, and his attorney sit down ad do the other members of the court do as well.

...

Chase walked out of Trunks's bedroom shyly and approaches Rashid, he knew him a little, "Where's my daddy?"

...

**When We Were Young…**

Trunks took the stand as Videl rose and mentally sifted through the information she wanted to get out of Trunks.

Normally these matters are either dismissed with certificates, blood tests, or brought on some scandalous television show. Trunks was listed as Chase's biological father, but Yamcha disputed that factor greatly. Trunks was not willing to go through a blood test because blood did not define family in his mind. Videl understood that more than anyone knew, and neither wanted to end up on Jerry Springer or Maury.

"Now Mr. Briefs, you are the father of the boy in question. Chase Briefs, am I correct?" Videl asks.

"Yes," Trunks answers in his normal monotone voice.

Damn it, his tone, Videl thought. "And what makes you his father? Is it the joining of your sperm and someone else's egg, it is because you pulled him out of her birth cannal-"

"En-" Tracy started but was cut off by Trunks who at the exact same moment, but with more conviction came across stronger.

"Enough Videl. I am that boy's father because-" Trunks says as memories are brought back.

…**Flashback…**

Trunks rocked Chase with one arm as the baby clung to him as he slept, with his free hand Trunks pulled out the clothing he would wear to the funeral. As he laid out the shirt, black tie, black coat, black slacks, black socks, and black shoes, he also pulled out a little black onesie pajama for Chase.

Trunks sighed heavily; this was painful. More so than the time he was Marron's temporary bodyguard while she was visiting Germany and was shot at. He took the blow in the arm, she panicked, tore some of her dress off and wrapped it around his bullet wound against his will. The shooter was caught but he felt as if his ego was the one that had been shot and not his arm.

He couldn't buy the clothes for the funeral. It wasn't the money, but the fact was he could not understand or bring himself to go and shop for something to wear to his loved one's final goodbye. He would plan to never wear it again.

That thought brought tears to his eyes, which he allowed them to form because the room was locked and bolted. The baby in his arms cooed sleepily as he woke up from his nap.

Trunks sat on the bed as he held the baby; this was all so new to him. Holding this tiny person was a little life Marie entrusted him with right before she left this world. Her final goodbye.

The baby snuggles Trunks as he makes little grunts and then sighs after taking in Trunks' scent.

Despite his stoic expression that was always on his face, he was in awe of this little child. He had never expected to have children because of how much time and effort relationships take. And he wasn't the kind of guy that was suave, romantic, or sociable.

He turned as he heard a knock on the door; it was Goten.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you were breast feeding him," Goten says blinking.

Trunks narrowed his eyes and gave him a death glare that made the hair on the back of Goten's neck stand on end. He gulped; too soon for jokes. He just wanted to try and help Trunks feel better. He had never seen his brother in such obvious pain before, as Trunks's older brother he wanted to help and protect him. But, once again, there was nothing he could do.

He yelped as he rapidly disappeared behind the door, followed by a thump, a whimper, and a brief knock.

"Is everything okay?" Videl asks. She had been near when she heard what Goten said and with the silence she assumed it wasn't received well.

Trunks nodded as Chase cooed, he was hungry.

"I'll feed him while you get ready," Videl said as she entered the room and was all in black.

"No, go do what you have to do," Trunks said as he sat down in the bed and checked the temperature of a bottle that Gohan had brought him a little while ago. It was still a good warm temperature.

He gently and carefully placed the nipple of the bottle at the baby's lips and he took it in his tiny mouth and drank.

Trunks didn't know what he was doing, he was just going by what he had seen on TV, heard of, and what he felt was okay.

Goten went back to his room a little down but knew Trunks was still mourning, he understood.

Videl got into her gold limo and drove off, there was a guest coming for the funeral. She wasn't in the mood to stay in the mansion with such a depressing mood. What she couldn't stand was what it was doing to her inside.

...

Trunks stared at the casket as it was lowered down and he held Chase tightly. It was all he had left... he knew it wasn't his child, but before his father was taken into consideration, he was her child. A little piece of her... that she gave him.

Trunks was taken out of his thoughts as people started lining up to pay their respects to him. He looked up and it was Bardock with her lover.

"Briefs, I'm so sorry, I know you don't know me but I know of you. And this is a terrible tragedy," she said as she held his hand. She really did feel bad for him.

Trunks just nodded and went through the motions of the funeral and also did his best to take care of Chase. It was a cold and wet day and he was keeping him warm and dry.

A good distance away, not enough to be noticed by Trunks who was not in his normal state of mind, a man in a black suit exhaled smoke from his cigarette. He dropped it, stepped on it, got into his car and drove away.

His phone rang. "What?" He asked.

"Did you do that thing you said you had to do Yamcha?" Ginyu asked over the phone.

Yamcha nodded, "yeah."

"Cool, I'll see you soon," Ginyu said and hung up the phone.

...

"Trunks," a familiar voice said as she walked into the dimly lit room with a somber tone to her voice.

He looked up to see someone who he hadn't heard from in a long time. As a matter of fact, she never contacted him again since Videl told her Trunks might be seeing someone.

She had light brown hair tied back and in a black dress with some white in the outfit. She squatted to be at eye level with Trunks since he was sitting down in Gohan's offices on the recliner rocking Chase. He needed some alone time.

"I'm sorry, I really am," she said sincerely. She didn't know the girl but she knew that Trunks was in a lot of pain. Not because she knew him so well but because of how long she used to stare at him and into his cobalt blue eyes, wishing and longing for him to look at her.

Trunks nodded, accepted the apology. Not for him or for her sake but for Chase and Marie.

She reached out and gently touched the baby's face, "What's his name?"

Chase turned his head over and looked for a bottle in his sleep as he felt something touch his cheek.

Trunks reached over on the little desk and began to feed Chase from a bottle.

"His name is Chase," Trunks answers.

Marron keeps looking at the little boy, he was so tiny, so innocent and beautiful. She smiles sadly, "That's a great name. Excuse me." She said as she stood rapidly and walked out.

Videl saw her leave the office where Trunks was, oh shit. "Marron," she called as she followed the obviously upset girl walking down the long corridor of the mansion.

...

Goten was talking to Gohan about the grim but realistic situation that Trunks was in.

"I know, but you have to let Trunks make decisions for himself and frankly I'm proud that he didn't forsake Chase," Gohan said as he sipped his tea.

Goten sighed heavily, "I know, really I am too, but at the same time can he handle being a father, first of all, and then to know that he is not his father, and work and his feelings?"

Goten did have a point; if that wasn't stress he didn't know what was.

"I know, but he will always have a place here and so do you. I don't expect this to just blow over overnight, and that is no trouble with me," Gohan said.

Goten stood up and clapped Gohan on the back, "You're a saint Quat. A saint!"

Gohan smiled a little, the situation was taking a toll on him too but was dealing. What helped him cope was being able to help out Chase and Trunks. Putting their emotions before his own was crucial for him.

Trunks laid down on his bed now as he held Chase close, he didn't know what else to do with a baby and since he was so small and light complected; he looked so fragile.

Chase slept soundly as he curled up in Trunks's arms. He loved his scent; it was the only one he remembered. It was safe. It fed him too.

Trunks closed his eyes, he hadn't slept in three days and it was now going on four. Normally he could stay awake for roughly a week and be unphased, but he was getting to be so tired lately.

He shut his eyes just for a second.

…**End Flashback…**

"For the record, state your name," Videl says. She was doing it for Trunks's sake because Tracey was a bitch and she could rip both Trunks and Yamcha a new one easily. Yamcha needed a scolding, not Trunks.

"Trunks Briefs," Trunks answers stoically.

"And are you the current provider, supporter, and guardian of Chase Briefs?" Videl asks.

"Objection your honor, she is setting up my client for a guilt trip and this is not the Maury Povich show," Yamcha's attorney says.

"Over ruled," Tracey said as she listens. This case was complicated. Just reading the paper work gave her a headache.

Trunks nods, "Yes."

"And while you were raising him, what struggles did you go through?" Videl asks. Trunks had better answer the way she told him how.

"I had to find a job to be able to not only support him but myself as I fed, clothed, and taught him how to speak, walk, and tie his shoe laces. Just like every parent does," Trunks answers.

Videl was content with that answer. "No further questions." and with that she sat down. She would let Yamcha's attorney dig his own grave.

"You may now cross examine the witness counselor," Tracey says.

Yamcha's eyes follow his attorney as he stands up and approaches the bench.

"Mr. Briefs, how did you know Marie Welch?" He asks.

Videl and Trunks were not expecting him to he so blunt.

"We met at Sugar Brown's," Trunks answers.

The attorney nods, "Okay, and can you recall when this was?"

"September twenty-fifth at four o'clock in the afternoon while on my way to pick up my brother from the air port in the year two thousand," Trunks replies. This was aggravating.

Videl was glad he didn't let the jackass walk over him.

"So, then it can be assumed that shortly after that, you and Miss Marie slept together?" The attorney asks now making everyone in the room uncomfortable.

"Objection your honor, the counselor is being a dick to my client," Videl blurts. The stenographer's eyes widen as she types away.

"Miss Satan, I will have to ask you to refrain from such language in my court room or I will have you held in contempt and this is no bluff," Tracey says much annoyed. "But do not harass the witness counselor," she says to Yamcha's attorney.

"I would like that last question to be stricken off the record your honor," Videl says.

Tracey nods, "That last question is to be stricken off the record and so will Miss Satan's objection."

Goten leans over to Gohan and whispers, "Is she like that in the bedroom?"

Gohan goes scarlet and doesn't answer. He was shocked to be asked such a thing and knowing Goten, he would want an answer.

Goten smirks and sits quietly. He took it as a yes.

"Then I have no further questions at this time your honor," Yamcha's attorney, Garrett, says and heads back to his seat and sips some water.

"You can step down Mr. Briefs," Tracey says and Trunks goes back to sit down next to Videl who was fuming at Garrett.

"Counselor, you may call on your witness," Tracey says.

Yamcha walks up and takes the bench as Garrett walks up and starts asking him questions.

"And when did you meet Miss Welch?" Garrett asks.

"I met her in January of the following year that Trunks met her," Yamcha answers.

…**Flashback…**

Marie smiled as she cooked for Trunks while he made his way over to her apartment; she lived in another town away from where Trunks lived then. He was the city he now lived in.

She had really fallen head over heels for Trunks because he was so different from every other person she knew and especially every other man she knew. God knew that, sure he wasn't lovey-dovey but he was sweet and kind but strong.

She wondered if he'd ever want their relationship to go any further than just being friends. She hoped so.

...

Trunks had just finished showering from working out at the gym. He sighed as he finished getting dressed because he was confused as to what he was feeling. He still hadn't told Goten anything or anyone else for that matter.

He got into his truck and began the thirty-minute drive to her apartment in Springsburg. He lived in Luca at the time.

As he drove on the lonely country farm road, he couldn't help but wonder what this relationship with Marie was. She seemed to be fond of him, but so had Marron but he never felt this way to her. It was very different.

And friends didn't invite you over so they could cook you dinner three times a week and spend all day with you on Saturday too, did they?

Not being very knowledgeable about such social things, Trunks wasn't sure where this was going or even what it was called. But it sounded like a boyfriend and girlfriend type of thing. Well, to him it did. He had never had a girlfriend or even dated, this was completely knew to him. Unlike Goten who had been in relationships since the third grade and was also known for showing his thing by the fifth grade to girls if they wanted to see it.

Trunks sighed as the sky began to darken. He really should talk to Goten, he would certainly know what was going on. He did think about talking to Gohan with him being the most sensitive person he had ever known, but that could get weird. And with him getting married his sophomore year in college at the age of eighteen he wasn't sure he had enough knowledge to help him out in the situation he was in.

...

Marie answered the door and there was a soaking wet Trunks. He was regretting wearing a white shirt, but Marie didn't mind. She had only seen such sights on the covers of romance novels for women at the grocery store but she was surprised at how good he looked in that kind of look.

"Can I come in?" Trunks asked. He was cold.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry Trunks, please come in. Let me raise the temperature for you," Marie said as she let him come in and off to raise the thermostat.

"I can wash your clothes and dry them for you," Marie offers. She felt bad at seeing him soaking wet, she didn't have any boy clothes but she could stay in the laundry room until they dried and tossed them to him.

"Do you have any spare clothes?" Trunks asks. He felt bad; he forgot to check the weather and normally didn't carry an umbrella in his truck.

"No, but if you take a hot bath and relax for a bit by the time your done your clothes and dinner should be done," Marie says. She had no ill intentions or perversions, but just wanted to help the boy she loved and for him to be comfortable. She had only recently allowed herself to accept such a thought. She had understood that she would probably be single all of her life, and that was fine. But then she met Trunks.

"No, I'll be fine," Trunks says right before he sneezed.

Marie giggled; he was too cute trying to be all-macho. She knew boys were always big babies. She was five years older than Trunks after all.

"Just drop your wet clothes on the floor, and you can hide behind the curtain as I go in and pick them up and clean up, okay?" Marie says. Though, it was more of a statement than a question.

Trunks walked over to the bathroom and did as she said and for the first time he was embarrassed about someone possibly seeing him naked. He never cared before, not even when he was Marron's bodyguard. She had walked in on him changing a couple of times, it was then she thought he was an exhibitionist but after a talk with Goten, her perversion was quelled.

Marie grabbed Trunks's pile and started to wash them and she waited patiently for them to finish and to be dried.

…**End Flashback…**

"And what was your relationship with Miss Marie Welch?" Garrett asked.

...

Rashid smiled at seeing the little boy, he had grown up quite a bit since the last time he saw him he was very much a new born. "Your father is doing some work and asked me to stay here with you. Is that okay with you Master Chase?"

Chase blushed, he thought only Gohan was called that and even then, for a long time he thought that that was Gohan's name and not a title.

"That's okay," Chase said shyly.

"Now what would you like for breakfast?" Rashid asked standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"Captain Crunch please," Chase said shyly as he followed the tall man.

**My Memory of Her: Winding Roads**

"So you met Marie Welch after she had already met Trunks Briefs. Am I understanding that correctly?" Garret asked. He wasn't too sure about this part of the story as it confused him, he would've thought that it was Yamcha who met her first. But, apparently not.

Yamcha nodded, "Yes, I met her when I first started working."

"And what is your job and where do, or did, you work?" Garret asked.

Videl rolled her eyes; she hated his presentation shit. She had people to do and things to see. She mentally sighed as she bit her tongue from not telling off Garret for not wanting to go to jail. Certain female population of the facility fancied her. They thought she played on the same team, and boy were they wrong.

"I'm a Middle School teacher and I used to work at Coronado Junior High," Yamcha answered.

…

Flashback

…

Trunks waited in the parking lot as it was almost time for class to be released at Coronado Junior High, and he would wait for Marie to get out as well. He looked at his phone and saw that he had a text message. Still having trouble adjusting to such a fashion of communication when he was so used to emails, he was still wary of it due to there not being much security behind it.

He opened the thin flip phone and saw that it was from Goten and being that this could be an emergency or he got lost. Upon opening it, it was a text message filled with the repetitive symbol of colon and the asterisk. Trunks raised an eyebrow not sure what the symbols meant and even more clueless that they meant kissy faces. Goten know that Trunks went to pick up Marie after she got out of work.

Just as Trunks was going to close the phone he was almost started by a sudden knock on his passenger window. He looked up and saw Marie and some man. Keeping his face in its stoic expression, he unlocked the doors and looked out from the tinted windows.

…

End Flashback

…

"And how long did you work there and did you keep in pretty constant contact with Marie?" Garret asked.

Yamcha nodded, "Here and there, mainly when we were walking the halls and every so often when going to our vehicles. Later though, we spent more time together."

Trunks clenched his fists under the table with his white knuckles standing out from his black slacks. Videl was wondering how much, or little, would it take for Trunks to jump over the table and beat Yamcha to a pulp. That thought made her smile, because if he did that, then he could kick Garret's ass too while he was at it.

"And is there logical reason to assume that you and Marie Welch had sexual intercourse?" Garret asked probing Yamcha even more.

"Objection your Honor, this is a court room not a pornographic studio," Videl said on behalf of Trunks who she knew could and would kill them both without a second thought. She had seen him in action and knew him more than Trunks knew himself. She studied people and could read them easily; even then Trunks was not an easy one to read.

"But your Honor, this is the reason why we are here in dispute of the proper custody of a child who is biologically my client's," Garret says appalled at hearing Videl's objection.

The Judge sighed, "Over ruled Miss Satan, but I do want this matter to be conducted in a proper and respectful manner. Not only because I am a lady, and this is a court room, but because you are speaking about the mother of an innocent child who is probably unaware of the current situation. Do I make myself clear?"

Garret nodded and continued the interrogation of his client for the purpose of the court.

…

Flashback

…

Marie paced back and forth in the bathroom; she didn't know what to do. Here she was in Trunks's apartment that wasn't too big or too small, just right actually for the young bachelor. But she couldn't deny her feelings anymore, but how would Trunks react to her telling him? To top it all off, she thought that her presence was making Trunks uncomfortable because he did drink enough, that in her opinion would make him a little tipsy.

Trunks was in the kitchen and was nursing some whiskey that Goten had gotten him, since Trunks wasn't twenty-one yet but as Goten had put it, it was liquid courage and he needed it bad. Trunks was never one to lack courage or purpose to do what he had to do, but this was the first time he ever had to deal with feelings and emotions. Normally, he killed them and put them aside and were never heard from again, but these types of feelings didn't let him. It was as if they demanded his attention and would never stop, not even if he was around Marie, they only intensified. He really wanted to tell her about these feelings, though Goten had already bluntly told him: "You're in love you idiot. Are you that dense up there?" followed by Goten then knocking on his head in which Trunks then punched him in the gut.

He was afraid that what Goten had said was true because this was something he was at an utter loss for words. And Marie also seemed a little off, there was something going on. Maybe, she knows what's going on with me and wants nothing to do with me or it?

Trunks's thoughts continue to whirl and cause storms in his normally intricate brain full of plans of action for many practical situations but never for matter of the heart, which surpass logic and any other laws man binds itself to. As well as how he was feeling about Marie, he also felt this strange feeling that afternoon he went to pick up her from work to take her to her car which was in the shop. That man, Yamcha, that was his name, he had a look in his eyes that made him worry. This was why he had asked her to dinner and now they ended up back at his apartment and what was he to do?

Marie was worried, she had no clue that Trunks was getting jealous of Yamcha for she saw him as nothing more than a co-worker and a colleague. She didn't see him not even close as to how she saw Trunks, but how could she tell him? He was always so in control of his emotions and thoughts, how could she break that wall to get through to him and tell him that she has strong emotional feelings with him. Even with those thoughts, they were being contradicted by Trunks inviting her out to dinner and then how they ended up back at his apartment. He had never invited her out, she always invited him, and now this was the first time she had seen and been in his apartment, was he feeling what she was too? And if so, how far was this evening going to go? It wasn't feeling like a normal date, there was something else in the air and they both couldn't figure it out.

…

End Flashback

…

Trunks was about to flip whoever had placed a hand on his shoulder over the table and beat them senseless like he was trained to do so, especially with how aggravated, frustrated, angry, and hurt; he needed to let it out.

"Ease up buddy, you're going to have a stroke if you keep it up," Goten whispered as he had seen Trunks's hands white with the pressure and force that he had them shut. They hadn't moved in over thirty minutes, and that wasn't healthy, was it? Trunks was always the quiet one and was very still in comparison, but he had to be there for his little brother. Trunks had always been there for him and took on all of the roles of being the elder sibling without even being asked or being discussed. Goten always felt like a horrible brother because he felt that there was nothing he could do, but now he could. He could be there for his adopted brother, and his brother's adopted son. They'd both have the brother and uncle they needed, he wouldn't leave them alone.

Videl saw the gesture as Goten was leaning over the divider and seeing that Trunks didn't even react she felt bad. So she looked back, with her game face on as always, and just motioned for him to sit down. Goten did as he was told, they were in Videl's world now and she was the one who knew what to do or say.

…

Flashback

…

Trunks was now sipping a glass of water, as he didn't want the alcohol to get to him because he wasn't one to drink so this was also a new thing for him. Goten said it would help him. He looked up as Marie walked in the kitchen.

Marie smiled at him as she walked in, but Trunks could tell that it wasn't a genuine one but a polite one.

"Sorry if the bathroom is a little small. I've never had company before," Trunks apologizes as he sets his glass down in the sink.

"Oh, no, it's perfectly fine. Don't worry about it," Marie said smiling that smile again. It was starting to kill Trunks instead of making him feel alive like it normally did.

"Hn," was all Trunks could say. It was what he said to most people but now he didn't even know what to say to Marie so he used it as more self defense that to be rude.

"Thank you for dinner Trunks, it was great and thank you for letting me into your home," Marie said as she went to get her jacket from the couch. She wanted to go home as she was starting to feel uncomfortable since neither one of them knew what exactly they were feeling or wanted to do.

Shit, what am I going to do? Trunks thought to himself, and that was the first time in many years that he had had that phrase run through his mind. He couldn't think of what to do and just watched her gather her things and slowly walked towards her; he was now on autopilot.

Marie looked back and smiled at him, she couldn't tell that he was upset and sad that she was leaving, his face and his expressions were the same that they had always been. She put her hand on the door and then felt a hand around her upper arm, she turned back and Trunks was there.

"Hee-"

"Stay," Trunks interjected before she could finish her sentence.

Marie looked into his cobalt blue eyes and saw something she had never seen in them before. There was a glint of something, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"I should go, I have to work tomorrow," Marie said sadly. She didn't know what was going on but decided that she would just have to get rid of her emotions, she didn't want to hurt Trunks. He was only twenty, she was a few years older and wasn't sure what he was going through either. She had never had any brothers and only a couple of boyfriends, she didn't know what went through a young man's thoughts.

"Please," Trunks pleads. He had never uttered those words before at all and much less to anyone in person.

Marie looked into his eyes as they looked into his and it looked like they were teary or glassy, she couldn't tell. But emotion took over and she leant in and kissed him passionately and Trunks reciprocated as best he could

…

End Flashback

…

"Master Chase, is there anything you would like to do today?" Rashid asked the little boy as he observed him eat his cereal cutely as he kicked his socked feet back and forth.

"Mm, can we see daddy?" Chase asked. First pensively as he thought about it but then perked up at the possibility of seeing his father. He already missed him very much, and it hadn't even been very long. When he was away with Marron, they were in constant communication. If not over the phone, via text message. Goten had to teach them and Trunks had to learn Chase's version of spelling words filled with typos. It took a lot of deciphering, but just as Trunks was the only one who understood what Chase said with a pacifier in his mouth, the same principal applied.

"Perhaps, later on in the evening. Would you like to go to a park or something that you would enjoy?" Rashid asked sitting down next to young Chase.

"Mm, okay," Chase said down trotted. He wasn't too happy that he couldn't see his daddy, but hopefully the giraffes would make him smile and feel better.

"Very well, I will prepare the water for you. Which bath would you like to use?" Rashid asked as he stood up and rolled up his sleeves.

"Daddy's please," Chase said, if he couldn't see his dad, maybe catching a whiff of his scent or seeing something that he wore the other day might make him feel better.

Rashid nodded and went into Trunks's bathroom and began preparing the water for the tub as Chase padded behind him.

…

"Thank you for meeting,"

"With us sir."

The man just nodded as he sipped his tea from the pristine white china tea cup and made a motion for the two twins to continue speaking as his time was much more costly than anyone could afford.

"We spoke to Madam Satan and she said that," Turles said.

"You would be able to get us some paper work that she had requested from you," finished Bud. They were both very nervous, as they had never dealt with the man before, never over the phone, and much less in person. They had only dealt with his private and personal assistant; who was glaring at them from behind her round glasses.

He didn't say a word and just put his cup down and reached over to his side and pulled out a packet of manila folders and slide it over to them.

Turles and Bud both grabbed the bundle and brought it closer to them while not removing it from the table, but enough to know that they accepted the package.

Bud handed a slim folder to him in return and with one of his white-gloved hands, he brought it over to himself and opened it to verify its contents. Nodding with his satisfaction, he stood up an left as his assistant stepped over to make way for him but to also show the young boys that this meeting was over.

Turles and Bud got up and took the folders with them and made their way out of the empty restaurant and back to their car and set the folders on their lap as they got in. It was Turles's turn to drive so it took him a while longer to be able to check the folders, but Bud was already reading and scanning them.

"Is it what she had said that would be relevant to the case?" Turles asked as he turned on the car and it roared to life.

"Yeah dude, and well, I didn't think she was going to be able to pull it off, but she will with this information. Look," Bud leaned over and showed his twin brother certain parts of the papers he had briefly looked over.

Turles let out a low whistle, "Yeah, that's intense. Alright, lets get back to the office and sort it out before we get it to her for the case."

Bud nodded, "I'll send her the text like she wanted."

…

As Videl sat in her chair listening to Garret and Yamcha rant about pointless shit she didn't care about and then felt her inner coat pocket vibrate. She pulled out her Blackberry that she used for business and hide it under the table to read whatever alert she had just been notified of.

"We got the folders. We're heading over to the office to sort it out."

She was satisfied that the meeting went well and that the two hopefully didn't trip over one another or that one of them were to break down crying from the stress of it.

"Your Honor, I hate to interrupt, but I motion for a recess,"

"Miss Satan, why is that?" The judge asked highly annoyed with Videl interrupting Yamcha's story.

"Because, I have to go to the lady's room. You know, something only a lady would know about," Videl shoots out as she grabs alligator skin purse and walks to the back to head to the bathroom without proper dismissal from the judge. Everyone was shocked at what they had just happened and Videl's heels echoing were the only thing heard until she forced open the doors to go to the bathroom.

"I have no other choice. We will break for a ten minute recess for Miss Satan to take her Midol," the Judge ordered and slammed her gavel and walked away to her chambers.

"Okay, Gohan, you have to put out more often dude! She obviously isn't getting laid," Goten said breaking the awkward silence and making the light skinned blonde glow red with shame and embarrassment. He didn't know what to do or say to that, but he knew that Videl knew what she was doing.

Trunks sighed heavily and took his first sip of the cold filtered water that the judicial system provided for the plaintiff, defendant, and their respective attorneys. All of this interrogation was making things worse for him because he was forced to live with memories he was struggling to suppress in order to continue to live and be able to care for Chase. Her beloved son.

Bardock, Lapis, and Lazuli, all reached into their pockets and pulled out their Blackberries that were also two-way radios and all received the same message: Code Red, high profile target #97321

"Briefs, you stay here and do not leave until properly escorted. Son, you will have to come with us and we will send for Chase," Bardock ordered as she shoved her phone back in her pocket and marched out of the courtroom without another word. That case number belonged to Ginyu and if he was moving it could mean too many things and with Trunks and Chase being separated and vulnerable, she didn't want to risk their safety.

Goten ran after Bardock, he had a feeling it had something to do with Ginyu and he'd pry out the information out of Bardock before anything else happened.

Trunks clenched his fists again, there was nothing he could do trapped here in this God forsaken courtroom where the child he was chosen to guard, protect, and raise would be taken away by his fuck up of a father and there was not a damned thing he could do.

"I can get him if you want me to," Seventeen Lapis said carefully as he approached Trunks.

"No. Don't fucking touch him," Trunks said sternly in his stoic voice.

"Some stranger will then barge in and take him away, is that what you want?" Seventeen asked pushing the subject matter further.

Trunks rapidly reached over, grabbed Seventeen by the collar and drug him over the table he had to sit at with Videl, knocking down the water and other papers, and he flew into the wall that was at least ten feet away.

Gohan was about to go over to Trunks but bumped into Katherine who was on her way to pull out her gun and put Trunks under arrest for assaulting an officer.

"You better not fucking move bitch, that is my client and I am packing more heat that you and your brother have put together and if you get near him or Gohan again, I will make sure that I play golf with your ovaries if they aren't dried up yet, got it?" Videl bellowed as she slammed open the wooden door that kept the room closed and marched to Katherine as five officers could be seen following her.

Yamcha and Garret were now utterly confused and frightened for their lives with all of the fueled violence that was going on in the courtroom and with armed officers storming in; quite frankly it was nothing like what they were used to. Yamcha gulped; thank God he had left Ginyu. Heaven knows what drama that freak gets into.

As the officers entered the courtroom after being instructed by Bardock that Trunks Briefs was a person of interest in a high profile case involving the escaped convict Ginyu. Videl had walked out just in time to walk in before them and didn't see that Trunks had thrown Seventeen, but she did catch Katherine shove Gohan and reach for her gun and that Trunks was in a defensive stance.

"Everybody don't move. The court will be back in session after you idiots get yourselves together. It is not safe for the judge to enter and Mr. Briefs has to be sitting next to us," one of the leading officers said as he got closer to them with his gun drawn.

…

**My Memory of Her: My Memory of You**

Yamcha sat down in his seat and kept playing the past eight years in his mind, hell, even the past nine to try and figure out where the hell he went wrong and how the hell his kid ended up with Briefs and not him. But the more he thought about it… he didn't even know how he looked like or what his name was… What kind of a father was that? Yamcha gulped, the kind that his father was. Fuck.

"What is going on?" Trunks asked looking at Videl and the guards, though he was ready to be taken down and be sent to jail. But the funny thing is that he would like to see them try, like hell they would be able to even try.

"Briefs just sit down," Videl said as she stands by Gohan and glances over to see that Lazuli was checking on her brother and rolled her eyes.

"Now, the judge will be coming back into the courtroom and continue the hearing," the sergeant at arms announced standing by the doors to the judge's chambers.

Everyone stood up as the judge came back into the room and scowled at Videl, "Miss Satan, do I have to ask if it was you who started this whole thing."

"No you're Honor, all I know is that my client is now in danger due to the fact that Ginyu, who I'm sure you're aware of, or should be, has been spotted and has a vendetta against him for putting him away in the first place," Videl said simply as she was tired of all of this drama.

"Very well," the judge said as she took her seat, "now since all this ruckus has occurred, Videl and Garret, you two will have to hurry." She was both angry and scared with the outburst, no one had ever brought weapons into her courtroom before nor be in a situation where a witness detective was in her custody.

Videl tossed her hair out of her eyes and remained stoic, as usual, while Garret on the other hand became very nervous. He didn't know what was going on, and unlike Trunks, Yamcha was starting to look pale. Not a good sign.

The truth of the matter was that Tracey was unaware of who Heery Briefs was. She had been off to Europe on a family situation and was not around when the news broke out that a rookie cop brought down the criminal known as "Meth Ginyu." And she had just been briefed right before she entered back into the courtroom. It was a lot to take in. She didn't like that right now Ginyu was reportedly on the look out for Trunks, because he was in her courtroom, now she was in danger.

"Okay, let's make this quick. Ginyu is reported to be on the look for Mr. Briefs, so we need to finish this soon to get him into protective custody," Tracey said as she began filling out the forms to order it.

Yamcha went pale at hearing this. This wasn't good. Ginyu could not be brought in. He would never get a chance to see his son, and his life was so bland and meaningless. He started to get organized for him, he could now sleep at night, and he would wake up looking forward to the day. He regretted his words that night so much, and even more so as everyday went by.

...Flashback…

Yamcha ran up the stairs to his apartment with his arms full of cases of alcohol. Tonight was a party that he had been wanting to have for some time now. He kicked on the door so that someone would open it for him.

"Got the stuff!" Yamcha said making the bottles under his arms clank around.

Marie gave him a half-hearted smile and stood to the side to let him come into his apartment.

"Uh, I hate to ask this babe, but is that weird guy you used to hang out with coming?" Yamcha asked as he stated to put the bottles in the ice chest that was sitting in the kitchen.

Marie's stomach turned. That was an awful thing of him to say.

"No, I didn't invite anyone you didn't tell me to Yamcha," Marie said in a tone that told him to cut it out.

"Oh, okay," said Yamcha in a cheerful tone. He never liked Trunks. Never did for some odd reason.

…

Trunks sat in his unmarked patrol car with his partner. He was still considered a new guy and a rookie, so his partner, who was much older, wanted to still keep him under his wing.

Silent as always, but this time deep in thought. It had been a good while since he talked to Marie. Not really, it had only been about a month. Doing his best not to put too much thought into it, he couldn't help himself.

The last thing he could remember was that they had dinner. He couldn't remember what happened after that, but when he woke up that morning he did have a feeling of general malaise. Thinking nothing of it, he went on about his day and work hoping it wasn't a sign of a tumor or something. That was the first day that he didn't talk to Marie.

"Hey kid, you seem more glum than normal. What's going on?" The big man next to the young nineteen year old asked.

Trunks remained quiet and continued to look out the window. He was so focused in thought that he didn't hear Max.

"Hm, girl problems," Max said with a nod as he sipped his black coffee. The man was forty-five, two ex-wives, and two kids that were from his current wife. Saying the man had some relationship experience was an understatement.

Trunks just looked up at him, what would he say to the man? He had been kind to him throughout his entrance into his department and took care of him when he did get shot, until Goten was able to fly in.

"It's alright son, I understand," Max said as he nodded. He knew that look that Trunks had. Even though the young man always had the same facial expression and his eyes cold, but this time his eyes were a little red and looked like they were in a fog.

Trunks kept his eyes out of the patrol car; his thoughts were taking over and swirling around fast and violently.

…End Flashback…

Yamcha leaned over and whispered into Garret's ear, "What does this mean?"

Garret sighed, "It means we don't have much time left. She wants to get out of here and so does Briefs."

"Fuck," Yamcha mumbled under his breath. This was going to be hard, especially if they found out about Ginyu.

…

Ginyu was driving his blacked out car to make a deal. Supposedly, this was going to be big so he brought three guys along with him for back up just incase.

…Flashback…

Ginyu walked up the stairs to Yamcha's apartment. He had just done some business and was carrying then thousand dollars in cash in the pockets of his leather jacket. He loved his job, and soon he had to make another business deal.

Taking the last drag he could squeeze out of his last cigarette, he threw it down and rang the doorbell as he exhaled.

"Hey Ginyu, come on in," Yamcha said as he stepped back and closed the door behind his old friend.

Ginyu looked around and sure enough, there were a decent amount of people that came. And they did look like the teacher type, and if it wasn't for his degree in chemistry, Ginyu would have nothing in common with these people.

A few hours later, everyone was having a good time and Ginyu did get a chance to catch up with Yamcha since he had been spending a lot of time with Marie recently.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Ginyu asked as he and stood on the balcony. He needed a smoke and for some reason, that bitch Marie made a big thing about it and kicked them out if they wanted to smoke.

Yamcha sighed, "What I'm about to tell you, you better keep your mouth shut, got it?"

Ginyu nodded as he tapped off the ash from his cigarette. This was going to be interesting, as Yamcha was drunk so this could be anything and high chance it would be very interesting.

"Truth is, I don't know. Maybe three months? Shit dude, I've been drunk and high for so long I just don't have a fucking clue," Yamcha said exasperated and sighing in relief. He liked Marie. He really did, he liked her a lot, but he didn't know how long they had been together. How could she seriously end up with someone like him? He had been dying to get that off of his chest and now that he finally did he felt like he could breathe a bit.

Marie excused herself from their guests in the living room and headed down the hallway and into the bathroom. The party had been Yamcha's idea and so was the idea of her moving in with him. They had only been together for about two weeks but Marie didn't know what else to do.

She opened the bathroom door and locked herself in and reached behind the toilet carefully and retrieved the white stick that she had placed there fifteen minutes ago.

Absolutely devastated to have her suspicions confirmed, she sat on the toilet seat just staring at the little simple device that told her what she didn't want to hear. Not like this. Not in this situation. It only made her want to protect him even more, he was just a kid. Thankfully Yamcha was always on something and she would have and maintain the advantage in protecting the ones she cared for. No, that she loved. She loved him.

Putting the stick with the pink tip facing down in her pocket, she headed back out and needed some fresh air. She really needed it with just finding this new discovery.

"Here, have something to drink," Yamcha said with a drunken grin holding up a glass to her.

"What is it?" Marie asked cautiously. It didn't take her long to notice that Yamcha was drunk.

"What do you mean, what's in it?" Yamcha asked in a mocking tone, "it's orange juice." He said with a drunken grin.

"No thank you," Marie said. She knew better than to believe him like this. High, he was tolerable. Drunk, he became unbearable and fast. The drink probably had eighty percent vodka anyway. He always wanted sex when drunk, but she always found a way to never let that happen; especially not now.

"Come back baby, please?" Yamcha asked in a begging tone as she started to walk away.

"No Yamcha, I don't want to drink tonight, okay?" Marie said. There was no room for discussion. She was really trying to not set Yamcha off. She didn't want to risk her health over some idiot and his stupid crap.

He thought she never knew he was high all the time, and boy was he wrong.

"Fine. But give me a good reason," Yamcha said as he starts to slur his words a bit.

Marie sighed as she mentally crossed her fingers, "I'm pregnant."

It's not like he would remember the following day, make much of it, or take her seriously in this state.

Yamcha's eyes widen, "Shut up."

"No Yamcha, I'm serious. So leave me alone," Marie said pushing him away as he had gotten really close.

As Marie was finally walking away from Yamcha, he turned around to face her and loudly said, "You cheated on me, you fucking whore!"

...End Flashback...

"Now, what I am having trouble understanding is where you come into play," Tracey says starring Yamcha down.

Tracey was very strict and when someone was brought into her courtroom for not following through with their child support payments, without a word or doubt she gave him or her the heaviest sentence she could. She wasn't a very tolerable person and also had a very strong personality, which is why Videl and her clashed and never got along; birds of a feather.

Yamcha began his defense while looking at his attorney, Garret, to make sure he was saying things properly. After a few nods, Yamcha felt more comfortable to continue on his own.

...Flashback...

Everyone who was at the party at Yamcha's were fellow teachers and some of their friends, which unbeknownst to him they were powerful people in the school system. He would be learning that soon.

"You filthy cheating whore!" Yamcha yelled storming down the hall and to the living room where Marie now was.

Being in shock and caught off guard, everyone stood up and tried to stop Yamcha, but he managed to slap Marie.

Infuriated beyond words, without thinking twice she punched him square in the jaw after saying rather loudly, "You're always high, you wouldn't know if I had. Or if I ever slept with you."

Her punch was rock solid and sent him crashing to the ground knocking him out cold. His actions and her words would earn Yamcha a one-way ticket to the unemployment line over night.

"Excuse me," Marie said as she grabbed her purse and left. She had just enough cash to get her to Trunks's where she would work everything out. Leaving everything behind, she would never come back to the apartment.

...

Trunks had one knee on Ginyu's spine as he began to handcuff his hands behind his back.

It was a brutal chase that ended up with Max being shot, and in a terrible accident that set Trunks off. Ginyu would receive his wrath and nothing would stop him.

Ginyu was too high to pay attention to anything and ran off; being numb from all of the drugs in him to his own pain, he ran quite a good distance and didn't know that Trunks was sprinting after him. He did graduate at the top of his class and easily beat the previous physical records on the books for the boot camp portion of the exam.

Ginyu started to slow as he realized he was in a dead-end alley, and before he could turn around he heard a gun shot and went down. Trunks had been so quiet during the pursuit in the city, Ginyu didn't realize what was going on until he felt Trunks on him. It was only a matter of minutes before Trunks would catch up to him.

Trunks had to drag him out of the alley because the bullet that he shot tore through Ginyu's thigh, giving him the limp that he now had.

…End Flashback…

"So now how do you want to do this?" Ginyu asked coolly as he approached the black SUV that had three men in suites and pitch black sunglasses leaning against it.

"There will be no negotiations any longer. Your stench has caused us enough trouble."

"What the-" Ginyu wasn't able to finish his sentence as he pumped full of lead as well as his the men that were with him.

…

Not ten minutes had passed and Goten, Bardock, Seventeen, and Katherine were astonished to find a bloody corpse that was once Ginyu surrounded by other men who were in the same condition.

"What is going on here?"

Seventeen and Katherine looked up at the familiar voice and were surprised to see that she had actually come all the way here.

"The suspect apparently was going to make a transaction and was gunned down," Seventeen said simply in his usually uncaring voice as he snapped off his latex gloves.

"Deal went bad," Katherine added.

"As they tend to do with these things. You shouldn't be too surprised. You took too long to get to him, so someone else beat you to it," said Trunks in his stoic voice. He had just scolded two FBI agents in front of their commanding officer with ease.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Goten shouted running up to Trunks, happy to see that he was alive but wasn't he supposed to be fighting for Chase?

"Lapis, Lazuli, Briefs here has a point," the lady that Seventeen and Katherine had answered to said as she put her hands on her hips and then put one out to shake Trunks's hand.

Trunks took her in, she obviously knew who he was. She wore a khaki pant suite with black boots, and her hair in two braids sitting on her shoulders. "Sally Po," Trunks said without moving or attempting to shake her hand.

Po put her hand back at her side and said, "Did some research did we?"

"More than I care to discuss. Is that him after all?" Trunks asked as he approached the body and making his way through the others that were already looking into the scene.

"Yup. This man is now Swiss cheese. But look at this," Bardock said as she was on a knee getting a close look at Ginyu's body.

Ginyu lay besides another body. He had bullet holes everywhere and the body next to him had a slit throat and a dragon tattoo on his chest with a carving around and over it. The was a circle and the letters OZ were in it.

"This was no deal that went wrong. This was a setup and a warning," Trunks said squatting down next to Bardock and the body to get a better look.

"Figures. He had a lot of dirty laundry and now it's caught up with him. Now Briefs, are the rumors true?" Sally Po asked bluntly now standing above him and Bardock.

"I don't think that what on in the courtroom and in Briefs's personal life is anything to anyone else Special Agent Po," Bardock said standing up to challenge Po's authority. This was her territory, her city, and Trunks was her cop.

Goten laughed to himself, he loved Bardock. She had balls.

"But I believe it does. There was a suspect that was finally identified with Ginyu," Sally said in her smooth voice as she crossed her arms and prepared for hearing what Trunks would say. If he rumors were true, she could either get the truth or a bullet between her eyes.

…Flashback…

"Your Honor, bottom line is that my client was there for Marie and he had to explain to that little innocent boy that his mother died, he had to potty train him, taught him how to tie his shoes, and was there for every thunderstorm and scrapped knee. He is also going to be there for every broken heart and lonely Valentines Day. Yamcha wasn't there then, he will not be there now," Videl said with enough conviction to make her sound like she was a mother.

The courtroom doors slam open and Bud and Turles run in carrying a folder and quickly handed it to Videl and then put their hands up as the guards drew their weapons aiming for the two twin assistants.

Videl without flinching examined the file quickly, "And I have reason to believe," she said and closed the folder shut, "that Yamcha was in a partnership with the criminal currently at large known at Meth Ginyu."

"Excuse me counselor, I will not have anyone, much less your subordinates, barge into my courtroom," Tracey said very upset but then went silent upon hearing what Videl said.

Garret looked at Yamcha utterly shocked and Yamcha looked very ill. He didn't even look to make eye contact with anyone; he just kept his gaze focused on the marble floor. What am I going to do? This is all bullshit, they don't know anything. I covered all of my tracks too damn good for this to happen! I stopped hanging around him, what the fuck are they talking about?

Yamcha's breathing became shallower as his thoughts began to eat away at him. He didn't even notice the armed guards approaching him with their guns aimed at him as they read him his Miranda Rights as they cuffed him. The bailiff took the folder from Videl and handed it to Tracey, who began to read it quickly.

Trunks was at a loss for words. He would have never guessed or made the connection that Ginyu and Yamcha knew each other. Yamcha's record was clean. He had done a background check on the man the day after Marie appeared at his doorstep late that rainy night that would forever change his life.

Tracey couldn't believe the evidence that was inside of the folder, and most disturbing was an image of a cell phone with the image of one of the men that had been murdered during Ginyu's vigilante spree.

The words that Yamcha was hearing were empty and convoluted with the thoughts in his mind as he was being taken out of the courtroom forcibly.

Videl tossed her long platinum blonde locks out of her face and had a content look on her.

Tracey put the folder down after Yamcha was gone and she looked right at Videl and sighed with a small shake of her head and looked at her with eyes questioning Videl's high and mighty stance and presence.

"Miss Satan, I hope that the rumors about you are true," Tracey said before standing up and heading to her chambers.

…End Flashback…

Goten, Seventeen, Katherine, and Bardock looked at Trunks for a reaction or response but got none. He remained fixated on the bodied before him, studying them as if he was all alone with the dead.

"Damn it Trunks, enough with the fucking case! What happened with you and Chase?" Goten demanded as he grabbed Trunks by the shoulder forcibly.

Trunks stood up and looked Goten dead in the eye, "It's done."

He walked away as more federal agents and police enforcement arrived as he made his way through them and out of the crime scene.

Goten ran after him but by the time he got through everyone and to the street, Trunks was gone. There was no sign of him at all.

…

"Daddy, where are we going?" Chase asked as he looked up at Trunks.

That struck a new chord with Trunks and it tugged at his heart like never before. It had a whole new meaning to him.

"To a special place," Trunks said as he held the little boy's hand.

The last time that Trunks had been here he was also with Chase, except he was tiny and in his arms as a little bundle as they walked through the very same path they were taking now.

When Marie went to Trunks's after that fight with Yamcha, they moved in together so he could take care of her as she had no place to go now or any clothes, as well as never had to see Yamcha ever again.

Trunks decided to move back to where she was from when Chase was eight for today. Though, he never thought he would face that day so soon as they were still new to the city, but today that day had come.

…

Videl and Gohan were kissing passionately in her office with dimmed lights. Gohan was scared that he or she would be in mortal danger with the case with Trunks.

"That was unexpected," Videl said breaking the kiss and licking her lips. She loved the flavor of gum that Gohan chewed. Whatever it was, it gave him the taste of strawberry and a hint of mint.

Gohan just smiled, she knew that he had been nervous about the whole thing and was now relieved. They hadn't heard about Marty's death yet, but being that the case was solved already gave Gohan some peace of mind.

The door to Videl's office slammed loudly against the wall as it flung open, "Where the fuck is Trunks and Chase?"

"I don't know Goten," Gohan said a bit angrily. He was after all trying to have a moment with his wife. She had been very busy with the case and he had been over seas due to business and didn't have much time to talk in between.

"Son, once he left the courtroom after the case was dismissed, it no longer concerns me," Videl said simply but annoyed at the fact that Goten stormed into her office and would later bill him for the damage done to the door and wall just to be a bitch, but to show him that her castle was her castle, no one else's.

Goten sighed and as he did so, he gently kicked a bookcase that was next to him and a familiar looking folder fell down open. He looked down and saw that there were papers inside. The one facing the top had Trunks's and Chase's name and other information that he couldn't interpret at a glance as the heel of Videl's high heel was pressed firmly on his hand that had reached down to pick it up and her other foot covering the rest of the paper.

"Leave it Son," Videl commanded looking down at him with her piercing ice blue eyes.

Goten not able to take the stabbing pain for very long removed his hand away as soon as she lifted her foot just slightly.

"Fuck, alright, I'm leaving," Goten said as he held his hand that was already starting to bruise from the force of her heel. He left without another word.

Videl closed the door with a sigh; she hated it when people mettle in business that she had under control.

"What was that?" Gohan asked walking to her.

"The paternity test," Videl said as she took the folder from Gohan's hand after he picked it up for her.

"You mean you didn't tell him?" Gohan asked.

Videl shook her head, "There is no need to tell him something he already knows Gohan. You and I both know that he knows it's his son. Today it just really sank in when the possibility that he could be taken away kicked in."

…

"Chase, my beautiful son Chase. Know that everyday I miss you, but when I hear your laughter or see you smile, it makes me feel better. I love you oh so very much, and that is why I left you in the amazing hands of your father. If you are hearing this or reading this, I hope hearing, but I am proud of you for reading this already. This letter is just for you, and no one else has read it. Trunks is probably reading it to you now, if you're hearing it. Always listen to him. He is always right, and he made sure mommy was well taken care of. He's strong, brave, and a man that you should try to be like when you grow up. Just learn to love more. Tell him that I love him.

Remember, listen to him and I love you very much. And one day, only God knows when, we'll see each other soon. You don't know how I look like, but I know how you look like. Until then my beautiful son. I love you more than you can fathom," Trunks read aloud as his tears stained the paper and Chase clung tightly to him as he was crying too.

Trunks didn't know about this letter but now that when he brought Chase to see Marie's grave so that he could know where it was and that he could come here any time he wanted, no questions asked, there it was underneath a rock that looked ornamental. Trunks didn't know that Marie had made arrangements with a nurse before she was prepared for delivery while Trunks was filling out paper work, just incase something like this were to happen.

"Chase, this is for you," Trunks said as he opened a little jewelry box from his pocket.

Chase rubbed his puffy red eyes with his little hands so he could see.

Trunks pulled out a gold chain with a wedding band on it. It was the wedding band that he was going to give Marie that day when Chase was born. He wanted Chase to have it; it was his mother's after all.

"This was your mother's, and I believe you should have it," Trunks said as he put it around the boy's neck.

"Daddy, I love you and mommy. I miss her," Chase sobs his heart out, as Trunks holds his son tight. His son. Now he could say that without feeling any guilt.

"I do too son. I do too," Trunks said as soothingly as he could. He could finally admit to himself that he loved her all over again and reading that she loved him made him love her even more. Chase would forever be his ever-living memory of her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Trunks woke the next morning Marron's hair was strewn across his pillow, golden in the early-morning sunshine. A darker gold mixed with hers where Chase had crept in between them at some point during the night. His face was relaxed; mouth hanging open and his old blanket clasped in a loose fist.

Trunks' face relaxed into a soft smile unintentionally, his doubts from the day before fading. He touched his hand to Marron's hair, warm in the sunlight, almost to remind himself that the situation was real, before wandering downstairs to pick up the paper and get some breakfast.

Marron woke gradually, feeling rested and relaxed. The bed was comfortable, with Chase snuggled against her side like a giant hot water bottle.

Trunks' side of the bed was empty, the cold sheets betraying the fact that he had been gone for quite a while. Marron frowned, feeling a strange sense of loss. It would have been nice to wake up beside him or, even better, in his arms. She blushed at the thought and gave herself a mental kick; regardless of how difficult it was she had to keep reminding herself that their "relationship" was strictly for the purposes of the deal.

Leaving Chase still asleep Marron went into the bathroom for a shower. The play of the water felt good against her skin and she was fully awake by the time she stepped back into the steam-filled bathroom. Her reflection was blurred in the misted-up mirrors as she looked around the room. Trunks's toothbrush stood next to hers in a cup between the twin sinks, making her smile.

The challenge suddenly didn't seem too difficult; they could pull it off and persuade the Satans that they truly were man and wife.

After a glance at her watch she quickly jumped into her clothes and clipped her hair back to dry. She was meeting Paris in town in an hour while Trunks was meeting up with Goten, Trowa and Wufei to discuss an itinerary for the Satan's visit. It may have been a Saturday but Trunks never really seemed to completely stop working, especially with a deal this big hanging in the balance.

Marron coaxed Chase out of bed and dressed him quickly before trying and failing to make his unruly hair lie flat. One tuft in particular refused to go any direction except straight up despite water and some of Trunks's hair gel. Marron had figured that Trunks probably needed strong hair gel to tame his own hair so it would work on Chase's but nothing seemed to make any difference. Eventually giving up she went downstairs, glad that the smell of paint was already almost gone.

Trunks was seated at the head of the table in boxers and T-shirt, sipping apple juice and reading the newspaper. Her natural optimism coming to the fore, Marron flashed him a brilliant smile and was a little surprised when he returned it with an uncertain smile of his own.

Chase hugged him awkwardly around the waist before climbing up to the table and drifting back to sleep. Marron poured herself and Chase a bowl of cereal each and poked Chase to wake up. Before she sat down she leaned across and kissed Trunks lightly on the cheek.

"Good morning"

His gaze caught and held her and Marron felt a flush rising to her cheeks.

"I'm…I'm sorry"

His eyes were dark and emotionless as he stared at her and Marron began sorting through the newspaper to giver her an excuse to look away.

She had forgotten her own advice and begun to treat the situation as if it were real. All it took was one look from Trunks to remind her of how little she really knew about him, and of the fact that he was still her boss. Head down Marron began easting her cereal, staring blindly at the front page of the newspaper. She was startled when Trunks's hand covered her own.

"Good morning"

He let it rest there for a second before withdrawing to take a sip of his juice. When Marron looked at him he met her gaze evenly, faint amusement replacing his earlier neutrality. She smiled and returned to her breakfast, now able to make sense of the words in the newspaper that had eluded her earlier.

Trunks had offered her a lift but it was in the opposite direction to the one he was travelling so Marron and Chase caught the bus. Paris was sitting on a park bench finishing a coffee when they found her. The three of them wandered through the city centre, chatting idly and window-shopping for a present for Paris's grandmother. Chase trailed a little behind, slightly bored of the shops but enjoying being included with Marron and Paris's activities.

"How about a scarf or something like that?"

Marron was suggesting when she realized Paris was no longer beside her. When she turned round she saw her friend staring in a shop window they had passed a few doors back.

Marron tightened her grip on Chase's hand and threaded her way through the afternoon crowds to see what had caught Paris's attention. Her friend was frozen in front of a jewelry shop. Without speaking Paris grabbed Marron's hand. After glancing at it she spoke.

"You truly are an idiot. And Trunks' an even bigger imbecile"

Marron looked confused

"What's the matter?"

Paris looked at her with a pitying expression and shook her head.

"What's normally exchanged at a wedding besides the vows?"

Marron gasped, putting one hand to her mouth.

"A ring! We didn't think of a ring!"

Paris shook her head once more.

"What would you do without me? Ring Trunks now and get him to come down. You may as well sort this out as soon as possible"

Marron pulled out her mobile phone and checked her credit before dialling Trunks's number.

"Yes"

He barked and Marron paused, taken aback.

"It's Marron. Paris just pointed out that we haven't got wedding bands. Could you maybe come down and help me choose something?"

There was a short pause.

"Can't you just pick something?"

"We need to agree on them or they'll look stupid"

He continued, seeming not to hear her reply.

"If money's the problem just give them my bank details"

Marron felt a surge of irritation at his assumption that she only phoned to ask for money.

"Money isn't the issue here. The issue is that these are our wedding bands and they have to be suitable for both of us"

There was another pause as Trunks considered both his options and the annoyance in Marron's voice.

"Okay, I'll be down as soon as I can. Why don't you go on in and see if there's anything you like?"

"Alright, see you soon!"

After saying goodbye Marron hung up and let her frustration flow away in a long sigh.

She shook her head.

"I really don't know how I get myself into these situations…"

Paris laughed back at her.

When Trunks arrived Marron was standing outside the shop waiting for him, her coat clutched tightly around her body to cut the bitter wind.

He frowned.

"Why didn't you wait inside?"

"I think we should probably try somewhere else. The prices in here would probably take up any profit you'd make by getting this deal with Satan Enterprises!"

She grinned wryly at him, one hand holding back the hair that the wind was blowing across her face.

"Let's at least try it, okay?"

Without waiting for her reply, Trunks pushed open the door to the shop and nodded her ahead of him.

The shop interior was dark and Trunks looked around, expecting to see Chase and Paris.

"They're in a coffee shop a few doors up. Chase was getting a little cranky so they went to sit down"

Trunks turned to meet her eyes, dark in the gloomy surroundings. She looked a little uncertain when he maintained his silence.

"That was what you were wondering, right?"

Trunks bent his head in amusement, an unexpected smile stealing over his lips. Stepping ahead of Marron he took her hand in his own.

"Come on. Let's go get a wedding ring"

As they stepped up to the main counter an old man appeared from the storeroom.

"Good Afternoon. How may I help you?"

He noted their joined hands with a quick glance.

"Looking at wedding rings? When's the ceremony? "

Marron's mouth was dry so she licked her lips nervously, but Trunks jumped in with a reply.

"We're actually already married, but we didn't have the money at the time to get really special rings"

He said it smoothly as if it were the most natural thing in the world, but Marron watched the shopkeeper's face closely for any sign that he didn't believe them. Instead he simply nodded and directed them towards a number of showcases to the right of the shop.

Trunks and Marron approached them cautiously. Trunks was a little bewildered by the sheer number of rings on display, while Marron was finding it difficult to actually concentrate on the rings because of the astronomical price tags attached to each one. They stared in silence, each aware of the shopkeeper's stare on their backs.

To Marron's surprise, Trunks was the first to suggest a choice, pointing to a simple white gold and diamond solitaire ring. The shopkeeper was over in seconds, unlocking the cabinet and inviting them to examine it more closely.

Trunks didn't know Marron well enough to know her taste, but he imagined that she would choose something elegant and classical rather than ostentatious. Marron turned the ring in her hands. When it turned out to be the correct size as well she decided the choice had already been made and nodded.

"This is beautiful"

Almost out of nowhere the old man appeared with a tray of wedding bands for Trunks, out of which they chose a matching white gold band.

As they made their way to the till the man spoke again.

"Do you want the engraving done straightaway or at a later date?"

Trunks and Marron looked at him blankly.

Marron recovered first but looked at Trunks for a reply. He fumbled.

"Um…I guess…later would be better"

The man nodded

"Very well. Just hold onto your receipt and it's free of charge"

When the door of the shop closed behind them Trunks glanced at his watch realising the venture hadn't taken half as long as he had anticipated.

"Here" he dug into the bag and pulled out the two boxes, "We may as well start wearing them now"

Without further ado he passed Marron her box and opened his own, fighting off the ridiculous notion that he should get down on one knee to present it to her. Wasn't that how you were meant to do it?

Marron's hand on his stopped him as he prepared to put his ring on.

"Let me"

Meeting his eyes she slid the ring slowly onto his finger. There was sadness in her demeanour that Trunks couldn't explain. He felt uncomfortable meeting her gaze as he returned the favour. He was afraid of what she might see in his eyes or he in hers. After he had slid the ring on he held her hand for a second longer than was necessary, then dropped it quickly when he realized what he had done.

Marron lowered her gaze, but Trunks could still feel the weight of the ring on his hand. It made everything more real, a visible connection between them, a sign to the world that they were husband and wife…his thoughts trailed off as he glanced at his watch once more.

"I have to go…" He took a few quick steps back before turning away. As he climbed into the car he looked back at Marron, still standing forlornly in the middle of the cold, grey street.

After Trunks had left Marron had joined Paris and Chase in the coffee shop for hot chocolate and marshmallows. Paris had exclaimed over the ring, joking that it would be a good bonus if she were allowed to keep it after the Satan's left.

Marron and Chase had caught the bus home soon after that. "Home" had always been the house she shared with Paris but it was changing; now Trunks's house was beginning to feel like somewhere she belonged.

They were now sitting at the clean-scrubbed table in the kitchen, eating spaghetti and sauce that Trunks had made for dinner. Chase had a formerly white napkin tucked into his jumper, but, despite repeated wiping, his face was still covered in tomato sauce. Trunks ate efficiently, never seeming to have any trouble with the unruly strands of spaghetti. Marron had felt embarrassed at first as it was a difficult meal to eat neatly, but it tasted so good she was soon beyond caring. The kitchen was warm and cozy, and Marron felt content.

They were a family, if only for a little while and she was happy with that.

Trunks woke slowly the next morning, his chin nestled on top of Marron's head. She was curled in his arms, though he couldn't remember how she'd got there. She was comfortable against him, her breath tickling his skin, and he made no effort to remove his arms from around her. Perhaps under different circumstances they could have dated or been friends, even if the situation now was truly that of a business deal. Watching her peaceful face as she slept Trunks brushed her hair back from her face and brushed a soft kiss onto her forehead before sliding out of the bed and tucking the quilt around her once more.

Marron had only been dozing but waited until the bedroom door closed behind Trunks before opening her eyes and smiling.

She could hear the radio in the kitchen as she came down the stairs and pulled a face. Trunks listened to the news about four times a day, watched the news updates in the evening and read the daily newspapers. She couldn't understand how he could listen to the same thing over and over without losing patience in it. Marron liked to know what was going on, but the continual pointless arguments of politicians in parliament made her want to scream.

As she entered the kitchen, Trunks had his back to her setting a pot of water on the stove to hard boil his egg. Feeling mischievous, Marron crept up close behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

To her surprise Trunks laughed out loud and turned around.

"I wonder…"

They were suddenly standing very close and Marron felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she looked up at Trunks.

Before he had time to think Trunks closed the distance between them and brushed his lips lightly against Marron's.

She went stiff at first, but then seemed to relax and turned her face up towards him. They kissed again, more forcefully, but still experimental. Marron's hands tightened on the back of Trunks' neck and his found her waist.

It was on the third try that they got it right. It was also on the third try that Goten walked into the kitchen. He stared but cleverly kept his mouth shut. Trunks caught sight of him over Marron's shoulder and stepped back, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

"Good morning"

Goten returned the greeting and Marron added hers while blushing bright red, before excusing herself to get dressed.

Trunks and Goten remained in the kitchen, Goten drawing a seat out at the table and Trunks continuing to get breakfast.

Goten was looking serious, almost worried.

"I've been wondering about this whole thing Trunks; about whether this is the right thing to do. I know it started out as something to get the deal but it's already become more than that. You kissing someone wasn't something I was ever expecting to see. But you were…and it's not only that. I've seen the way Marron looks at you…Hell! Even the way you look at her! It's obvious to anyone with eyes that this is more than just an act."

He turned to look at Trunks as he opened the fridge, his voice challenging.

"What are you going to do when this is all over? Are you just going to go back to the way you were before and pretend you and Marron never met? And how are you going to tell Chase that you can't be his 'daddy' anymore?"

Goten turned back towards the table and set his head in his hands, taking a deep breath.

"I'm afraid that this isn't juts a business deal for you, all of you. I'm afraid this is real. And if it is, then what?"

Trunks set a glass of orange juice down over Goten's shoulder and moved around the table to sit opposite him. His face was calm but Goten was surprised by the obvious confusion in his eyes.

"I can't give you whatever answer you want Goten. I simply don't know what we're going to do but I can't afford to worry about it until later…I won't worry until I have to."

Trunks looked away from Goten's searching gaze, shelling his hardboiled egg and spreading it on his toast.

Goten's answer was quiet.

"What if it's too late then?"

Marron ran around the house frantically, piling her arms full of odd items that needed to be put away. There was stuff everywhere, Chase was bored, the guest bed needed to be changed, food had to start being cooked…and both she and Trunks were so nervous that they were as good as useless. It was a dull Friday morning and the Satans were due on the 11:35 flight from Brussels.

Marron had gathered that Sharpner Satan had been speaking at a conference there a few days earlier, then he and his wife had stayed on to sightsee. Even thinking that they would be arriving in a few hours caused her heartbeat to speed up, speculating about all the things that could go wrong.

What if she and Trunks couldn't pull it off?

She folded the newspaper on the kitchen table and placed it in the magazine rack, brushing crumbs from the surface into her hand and from there to the bin under the sink. What if the Satan's noticed something wrong and refused to go through with the deal?

What if…her thoughts trailed off as she passed the bedroom to see Trunks tugging off his tie in a fit of frustration. He had to be even more scared than she was.

Quietly, Marron crossed the room and did what she would do for any of her friends when they needed someone – she gave him a tight hug. She was surprised when his arms came around her just as tightly, crushing her body to his in a kind of desperation. This was the test of everything they had been planning.

When she was able Marron stepped back and retrieved the offending tie. She somehow managed to fasten it neatly although her hands were barely that much steadier than her husband's. It took Marron a second to realize what she'd said, even to herself.

Her husband.

It was exactly what Paris had warned her about; she couldn't let herself even think the situation was real in case she started to believe it. When the Satan's left it would all be over. She and Chase would be back home with Paris and Trunks would once more be nothing more than her boss.

The words sounded hollow, even inside her head. Marron looked down at her feet, refusing to acknowledge the lump in her throat. It was a deception, all of it, and she couldn't afford to let herself get dragged in any deeper than she already was. A hand touched her cheek gently, tilting her face upwards. It was Trunks, a look of faint disbelief on his face as if he couldn't believe the situation they were in.

"It'll work out"

The "somehow" he hadn't added, floated as clearly on the air as if he had breathed it. Marron leant into his touch feeling suddenly tired, but with an iron-like determination to succeed beneath the exhaustion. She had agreed to do this so she was going to do it right and worry about the consequences later. She flashed a quick grin at Hero and stood on tiptoe to peck him on the cheek.

"You're right"

The sudden heat in Trunks's gaze, as his eyes caught her own, had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. Marron stepped back, glancing at the clock over his shoulder before looking uncomfortably at the carpet. They had been on uncertain ground since the kiss the previous weekend. Each day that passed made them more comfortable around each other, but neither had initiated another kiss for fear of further blurring the boundaries between the outline of the job and the possible relationship that they were both too afraid to admit could be budding between them.

Marron glanced at clock once more and spun Trunks around to face it.

"You're going to be late!"

Trunks swore, simultaneously shrugging on his jacket and grabbing his car keys off the dresser before sprinting down the stairs two at a time. Marron winced as he nearly tripped over one of Chase's toy trains then stifled a laugh as he wrestled with the lock on the child gate, before giving up and vaulting over it. Chase stumbled into the hallway just in time for a whirlwind hug before the door slammed shut behind Trunks and his car exited the driveway.

Marron came slowly downstairs in his wake, idly picking up the train that had nearly caused Trunks's downfall. Unconsciously, a small smile played over her face. Trunks's calm disposition and cold manner were famous within the company. But behind the mask Marron knew lay someone who was touched by the sight of a toddler sleeping. Under the surface lay someone who could calculate interest rates and market deprecation values without a seconds thought, but couldn't work out the lock on a child gate and had difficulty removing the lids on children's supplements.

Marron remembered witnessing Chase teaching Trunks how to remove the "child-proof" lids earlier that week and how embarrassed Trunks had looked when he noticed Marron watching. Chase had then forced Trunks to officiate a decision on whether the orange teddy bear multivitamins tasted better than the blackcurrant flavored ones. After being forcibly fed some of the tablets by the toddler, Trunks's decision had been firmly in favor of the orange teddy bears. Chase had immediately declared that the orange multivitamins were now his favorite as well and told his mother not to buy anymore of the blackcurrant flavor. Trunks had said the orange were better, therefore the orange were better.

Marron sighed, feeling at a loss in the empty house, preparing for an unforeseen destiny to overtake them all. The companies had decided that the meeting at the airport would be formal, with Trunks and Goten meeting the Satan's and escorting them back to the house where they would be introduced to Chase and Marron as Trunks's family. Chase emerged from the kitchen with telltale chocolate around his mouth and began to follow Marron around as she tidied and organized the house. She wanted to present the perfect picture to the Satans when they arrived.

Despite the grayness of the day it was fairly warm outside with the promise of rain in the near future. Marron cut some flowers from the garden to arrange in the house while Chase lay on the grass near the pond, his nose barely an inch from the water as he watched the tadpoles in fascination. A sharp wind made Marron shiver and she looked around, sudden dread overcoming her. What if their efforts weren't enough? And how would the end of the arrangement affect Chase? She watched the joy and concentration on his face as he moved even closer to the water and a sudden grin split her face; a pond in the vicinity of Chase was just asking for trouble. The only thing that really surprised her was the fact that he hadn't fallen in yet and he'd had a week to do so!

After arranging the flowers and placing the food in the oven Marron was in high spirits, her doubts fading as she prepared the best welcome possible. She was tired of the fluctuations in her moods, triggered so easily by a single word so she would hold her head up high and do everything she possibly could to make the Satan's visit perfect. To do that she had to avoid getting stressed and try to have a good time, if possible. With no time like the present, she turned the volume dial on the radio hard to the right and danced around the kitchen to the music while making final preparations. When Chase came in from the garden he joined her for a waltz, brow furrowed in concentration as he attempted to copy the steps she showed him. Mother and son laughed, their faces close together as Marron lifted Chase in her arms to spin him across the room.

The turning of Trunks key in the door was inaudible over the music.

Trunks shifted uncomfortably where he stood outside the arrivals lounge at the airport. Still no sign of Sharpner Satan and his wife, and Goten had just phoned him to say he was caught in traffic and would meet them back at the house if he didn't make it to the airport in time. Trunks was worried he wouldn't recognize the pair, although he had seen pictures. Goten was meant to be here…he was the people-person after all, not Trunks!

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, glancing at his watch again. He was unable to bear thinking about losing the deal with Satan Corporations. With all the preparations for their visit, and getting to know Marron and Chase the actual deal they were all working towards had been pushed to the back of his mind. Despite the unusual conditions of Mr. Satan's deal, it was difficult not to appreciate the opportunity Trunks had been given to experience family life. It was something he had never known or thought he wanted, until now.

Goten's questions plagued him; what happened when it was all over? Would he have to let Marron and Chase go, forgetting all that had happened between them? Would he have to lose the only real family he had ever known?

A hand waved in front of his face, breaking his reverie.

" ?"

Trunks's head snapped up with a jerk. A blond couple were standing in front of him with their luggage piled around their feet.

"I'm Sharpner, Sharpner Satan" the man introduced himself, "and this is my wife, Erasa"

He had a soft voice with a gentle inflection and his blue eyes gleamed with genuine good feeling. There was something about him that defied expectations of a businessman and made one feel at ease in his presence. Trunks shook his hand, already beginning to like the stranger. Sharpner's handshake was firm, but not too strong. There was no competition or challenge in the handshake, like so many Trunks had experienced in past negotiations, but simply a greeting.

Nodding to Sharpner, Trunks then extended his hand to Erasa Satan. She had very pale-blonde hair that tumbled down her back and a guarded expression in her eyes. She seemed rather more reserved than her friendly husband, but not hostile. Trunks piled their luggage onto the trolley he had collected on his way in and apologized for Goten's absence. Eventually he motioned the couple to follow him.

"My car's just outside and my wife and son are waiting at home to meet you"

The lie slipped off his tongue easily and Trunks suddenly felt guilty. He didn't like conducting business based on an untruth. He pushed the thoughts away savagely; you needed to be ruthless to survive in business and Trunks would do anything rather than watch his company lose this deal. Hadn't he already proved that by perpetuating the lie instead of explaining to Sharpner Satan that Goten had made a mistake?

The car journey was relaxed as Trunks could not help but feel comfortable with Sharpner's easy manner. They took their cues from each other so neither mentioned the impending deal between their companies, although work was one of the topics covered. Both companies had surprisingly similar histories and Trunks was drawn into the conversation despite himself. The dread that had constricted him since the morning began to ease a little, before returning like a punch in the gut as they struggled up the front doorsteps with their luggage.

Trunks fumbled with his keys momentarily, before pushing open the door and ushering his guests inside. The true challenge had begun.

It was an auspicious start as the house was bright and warm in antidote to the dull, grey day. A mouth-watering smell and upbeat music could be traced to the kitchen, possibly explaining the strange absence of Marron and Chase whom Trunks had expected to be waiting at the door. He abandoned the luggage at the foot of the stairs pushed the kitchen door fully open, a grin spreading across his face as he caught sight of Marron waltzing around the room with Chase laughing in her arms. She stopped suddenly, face blanching as she saw them waiting patiently in the doorway. A blush replaced her former paleness as she fumbled for an explanation, eyes wide and scared.

"I'm sorry…"she began in a small voice.

Regaining her composure she set Chase down and started again.

"Welcome to our home Mr Satan, Mrs Satan. I hope very much to get to know you better during your stay and that you feel able to treat this just like your own home"

Chase clung to her leg, shyly hiding his face behind her. Trunks crossed the floor to put an arm around Marron and coax Chase out.

"This is my wife Marron and my son, Chase"

Pleasantries were exchanged, with both Erasa and Sharpner seeming enchanted by Chase. After a brief discussion the adults decided to dispose of formality and call each other by their forenames, which immediately eased the atmosphere before it became too stuffy.

Each grabbing a suitcase, Marron led the way upstairs to the guest room, pointing out the modest en-suite before leaving the Satan's to unpack.

She and Trunks looked at each other as the bedroom door closed and raced downstairs before bursting into fits of relieved laughter in the kitchen. It was the kind of laughter that could so easily be mistaken for misery: a desperate release of tension with a smattering of pure disbelief. Eventually they sat down facing each other at the kitchen table, Marron repeating over and over.

"I can't believe they're here…I can't believe what we're doing!"

Trunks sat with his head in his hands, hair tousled beyond redemption. If anyone had said, three weeks ago, that he would be sitting in this situation now he would probably have had them committed to a mental asylum. Here he was, the once house proud with his careful décor destroyed and the infamous lone wolf with a family and house guests. Somehow he had thought it would be worse than this having his personal space invaded. But he was surviving and even enjoying family life to a certain extent as much to his own surprise as to anyone else's.

Goten arrived shortly afterwards, breathing heavily and red in the face as if he had run the entire way there. He couldn't stay still with nerves while waiting for the Satan's to emerge from the guestroom and paced the length of the kitchen countless times, straightening his tie every time he passed the mirror. Trunks and he began discussing business as Marron took Chase to get washed up for lunch.

Lunch was a relaxed affair with Sharpner chatting easily to Goten in areas of common ground they had clearly discovered when Goten initially visited Satan Corporations. Marron found Erasa surprisingly easy to talk to, especially as the other woman wanted to know all about Chase, who often had his own contributions to the discussion. She and Sharpner were planning a family and were therefore eager for advice from those who had already "been there and done that" as Erasa put it. Trunks jumped between the two conversations and observing the scene as someone coming in would have seen it.

So far, so good and he hoped it would continue in this way.

After lunch the Satan couple left with Trunks and Goten to visit the company buildings and meet other members of staff. Chase was bored and a little cranky at being kept at home all day instead of seeing his friends in the crèche, but Marron assured him that Paris would be taking him out that evening as she always did on a Friday.

When he was settled for his afternoon nap, Marron booted up the computer in the study to get some work done. She had been given the day off to prepare for their guests, but she still had a presentation to make on Monday and some documents to be proofread among other things. If the itinerary Wufei and Trowa had planned for the week was anything to go by she would have to make the best of what little free time she had. The desktop picture was of a landscape so Marron wasted a little time clicking through pictures of she, Trunks and Chase as a family before selecting one as the background. Glancing at the clock once more as it ticked loudly in the silent house she settled down to work.

Trunks, Sharpner and Erasa returned shortly before half six that evening and the four adults sat down to eat dinner at the kitchen table. Marron explained Chase's absence as Paris had collected him at three o'clock to visit the park and get something to eat. After the meal they retired to the living room with coffee. Trunks put on a CD in the background and they made themselves comfortable with Sharpner and Erasa on one of the two sofas and Marron curled up next to Trunks on the other. She relaxed against him, feeling comforted by his proximity and the fact that they had made it through the first day without a mishap. How lucky it was that their guests were such friendly people – perhaps the week would not be a chore!

Paris arrived with Chase in tow and he came in, ostensibly to say goodnight, but instead he sat down next to Marron and yawned widely amidst protestations that he wasn't tired.

After being introduced, Paris left ad Marron stood up.

"Time for bed, Chase. Say goodnight"

He stood up obediently and slipped his hand into hers, but he didn't move towards the door.

"Are you going to read me a bedtime story?"

"Of course. Which one would you like?"

His bottom lip jutted out.

"I want Daddy to read it as well"

Marron and Trunks exchanged a quick astonished glance and he shifted his position on the sofa. Marron knelt in front of Chase.

"Daddy will read it some other time. Right now he has to keep our guests company"

Chase's bottom lip began to quiver dangerously.

"But I want him to read the story too!"

Marron shot Trunks a pleading glance but he was already on his feet.

"If you'll excuse me…"

Both Sharpner and Erasa nodded and Erasa laughed.

"Guess we know now who's the boss in this house!"

Trunks smiled at that and opened the door.

"We'll be right back. Make yourselves at home"

Chase's face cleared as if someone had wiped it clean and he grabbed one of Trunks's hands with his remaining free one, insisting on Marron and Trunks swinging him by the arms between them as they ascended the stairs.

Sharpner and Erasa looked at each other as the door closed behind the trio and laughed softly. Erasa put her hand on her stomach and sighed.

"Maybe one day we'll have a child like him"

Sharpner covered his wife's hand with his own.

"Someday soon we'll be blessed…someday soon"

Erasa closed her eyes as Sharpner drew her into his arms and stroked her hair. A few tears escaped from beneath her pale eyelashes and trailed sorrowful, wet trails down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Marron stretched luxuriously, then let her whole body relax once more. She had slept well and even the thought of Sharpner and Erasa a few rooms down the hall couldn't spoil her contentment. Trunks's arm was slung across her midsection, his face relaxed and breathing deep in slumber. Marron shifted slightly, turning on her side so she was facing Trunks. As she moved Trunks's arm tightened around her and pulled her closer. Marron blushed as her body came into contact with Trunks's but his breathing didn't change.

When he woke about half an hour later his lips were resting against Marron's forehead and her hands were against his bare chest. Slowly he ran his hand up and down her back and she nestled closer to him. Trunks felt his body react to her proximity and he froze. That he had not been planning for. Lifting the covers on his side of the bed he slid out, careful to cover Marron once again. She sat up looking confused, and yawned.

"I'm getting a shower"

She nodded slowly and stretched up before laying back down in the warm spot created by their two bodies. Trunks closed the bathroom door before grabbing a towel and shedding his boxers for the shower. Many couples would have left the bathroom door open, but Trunks and Marron weren't exactly the average couple, though they wanted the Satan's to think they were.

Trunks pondered the dilemma as the water began beating down on his body. Sometimes, the logistics of their situation baffled Trunks. They were doing this to get a deal with Sharpner Satan's company, but if they did get the deal the companies would have to be in continued contact and they would be forced to maintain the pretence of Trunks's married life.

He imagined phoning Marron every year when the Satan's were due for their visit and asking her to act for another week. It would be a hard lie to perpetuate…but he couldn't exactly tell Sharpner Satan the truth now. The businessman would probably be so offended that he would refuse to discuss any possibility of a contract and it could damage Trunks's reputation for being a man of integrity, which in turn would be harmful to the company. Turning the shower off once again he stepped out into the bathroom and tied a towel around his waist.

Marron was standing in the wardrobe choosing an outfit. The plan for the day was a picnic lunch in the local park, followed by an introduction to the city and shopping and finally dinner at a restaurant Trunks had reserved weeks before. They were to be joined there by Goten and Paris; it had been Goten's idea to come as he already knew Sharpner and Erasa and he had also suggested Marron inviting one of her friends to "bulk out the party." Trunks was a little suspicious of his motives, especially as Goten had already shown an interest in Paris, but his friend had brushed off any mentions of that being a possible reason for requesting her presence.

As Marron disappeared into the shower Trunks went downstairs to start preparing a cooked breakfast. He had bought the required ingredients the night before and he was looking forward to bacon, eggs and potato and soda farls to start the day.

Chase wandered downstairs behind him, dragging his blanket and rubbing his eyes. After a few moments of concentrated work Trunks managed to open the child gate and let Chase and himself through and then Chase sat at the kitchen table, watching as Trunks began cooking.

"Daddy…"Chase yawned.

Trunks looked up, still finding it strange for Chase to call him "daddy".

"Can I help?" The youngster yawned again, remembering this time to cover his open mouth.

Trunks looked around at the various cooking implements. Oil in pan for fried eggs ...too dangerous. Bacon and soda farls on grill... too hot. Perhaps he could give Chase some bread to toast? That would be safe enough and keep him occupied.

"Okay. Here you go"

Trunks directed Chase on how to insert the bread in the toaster and push it down and the boy set about his task happily. Trusting that Chase couldn't come to any harm Trunks concentrated on preparing the rest of the breakfast…until the smell of smoke reached his nostrils.

Turning he registered the toaster emitting menacing black smoke before all hell broke loose as the fire alarm went off. Chase was wailing in the corner of the kitchen covering his ears and Trunks wafted a tea towel frantically to direct the smoke away from the alarm. When Marron came in he handed her the tea towel without a word and climbed on the table, armed with a knife to deactivate the alarm. When the noise immediately stopped they all breathed a sigh of relief. Chase was still sniffling as Trunks then turned off the power to the toaster and used the knife to fish out two lumps of charcoal from the depths of the machine.

"I did it just like you said" Chase's voice shook, "I pushed it down and waited for it to come up and then pushed it down again…"

He trailed off as Trunks and Marron looked incredulously at each other before bursting into laughter. Chase was bemused when both of their arms came tightly around him.

"Trunks" Marron giggled, "Never become a TV chef if this is what your instructions lead to!"

Trunks laughed back, "Not something I was really considering as a career path…but for Chase on the other hand…"

Sharpner arrived just in time to save the bacon from a similar fate to the bread Chase had incinerated and Erasa examined the toast ruefully before laughing.

"Well, they do say charcoal is good for the blood!"

After an enjoyable breakfast they lounged around the house and garden preparing for that day ahead before heading to the city park for a picnic lunch. Nobody was very hungry after such a large breakfast so they simply sat in the botanic gardens with ice cream and enjoyed the weather.

Afterwards, Trunks drove everyone into town and parked the car at a central location so everyone could return there after shopping.

That morning, Marron had commented on Sharpner appearing for breakfast in smart office clothing when she had Trunks usually came down in pyjamas. He had admitted, rather sheepishly, that he hadn't packed much casual clothing so he welcomed the opportunity to go shopping for some. Marron needed to get a formal dress for the party they were throwing in about a weeks time to say farewell to Sharpner and Erasa.

Marron'sfirst stop was the cash machine, while Erasa used the one next to her. Marron could not help an exclamation of surprise when her balance came up on screen…it was the kind of amount she hadn't previously earned in a year let alone one month! She remembered Goten's promise to pay her five times her usual salary but the sheer amount of money involved hadn't registered with her until now. Besides the fact that she would never have agreed to do it if she hadn't trusted Trunks, regardless of how much she was offered.

Receiving the money made her feel ashamed: if they hadn't needed someone with a child, an escort service would probably have been their next port of call and that put her in the same category as people who sold their body for cash. Trunks seemed to truly care for both her and Chase, but receiving payment made her wonder just how much of his affection was real and what was calculated to give him the best chances of sealing the deal with Satan Enterprises.

Frowning she withdrew some money that she knew was her own and crumpled the printed statement into the bottom of her handbag. Perhaps she had needed to be reminded that this was nothing more than a financial arrangement. Marron jumped when Erasa spoke to her.

"Are you alright?"

Marron forced a smile.

"I'm fine. Just got a little bit of a shock"

"Oh," Erasa nodded knowingly, "Bad or good?"

Marron considered, "A little bit of both I guess…but it's no big deal. Let's get started – we haven't got much time for serious shopping!"

Erasa laughed in reply.

"Lead the way!"

After hours of deliberation Marron had decided on a midnight blue gown that Erasa said made her eyes glow like sapphires and Erasa had chosen a forest green that set off her hair. Satisfied they then went on the hunt for shoes and other accessories, alongside more mundane necessities. Chase had appointed himself adjudicator and had overseen the final decisions on each dress. He was extremely proud of the smart shoes, trousers and shirt that Marron had purchased for him and he insisted on carrying his own bag though he had to bend his arm to stop it dragging along the ground.

Erasa laughed watching him but Marron could detect sadness in her eyes.

"Are you and Sharpner planning a family?"

Erasa looked up, taken unawares by the question and Marron immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry. That's a very personal question"

Erasa shook her head.

"No, that's alright. I guess I've just never had to really explain our situation to anyone else before"

She paused, considering the best way to continue.

"I was pregnant about a year and a half ago. Sharpner and I had been married for a few months and it was the news we had been hoping for. The baby seemed healthy, all the scans were clear and everything seemed fine…"

She trailed off, obviously still finding it difficult to discuss. Marron waited in sympathetic silence and Erasa took a deep breath before continuing.

"But everything wasn't fine. I became ill and…miscarried the baby. For a long time after that I was unwell and for a time the doctor's feared for my life"

Erasa's voice cracked and she dabbed quickly at her eyes with a tissue, trying to maintain a composed façade.

"When I recovered the news that I had lost the baby nearly destroyed me. A child was everything that Sharpner and I had wanted …and still want, but the doctor's still don't know what went wrong. We've been trying so hard for another child, but I'm so scared that the same thing will happen again. I couldn't stand losing another baby…our son"

She began to cry openly and Marron led her to a bench where they could sit out down out of the main area of the shopping centre.

"I'm sorry"

Erasa apologised through her tears.

"It still upsets me so much…"

Marron stroked Erasa's arm gently and Chase hugged her tightly. Seeing other people distressed always upset him, even if he didn't know the cause of their suffering.

Marron spoke quietly.

"I can't even begin to imagine how you must have felt…but as a mother I can understand it to a certain degree. If it helps, I know you and Sharpner would make wonderful parents"

Erasa's tears redoubled but she returned Chase's hug.

"Thank you. Just being able to tell someone else…. has meant more than I can say"

They sat for a few more minutes, gradually bringing the conversation around to more cheerful topics and Erasa touched up her makeup before they moved on.

"I don't want Sharpner to worry…he's very protective of me after my illness"

She smiled brightly and Marron returned the grin. Chase followed closely behind them both and asked Erasa questions about her home that made her laugh. Marron watched Erasa with a new respect for her strength.

When they eventually met up with Trunks and Sharpner, Erasa, Marron and Chase were laden with bags in contrast to the two men who only held a few bags between them.

Marron found herself watching Trunks with a new consideration; examining his mannerisms for any sign of false sincerity and looking for hidden meanings when he spoke. He seemed to feel her attention on him and turned to meet her stare with a quizzical look.

Marron then switched her attention to Sharpner, who was expressing concern over his wife's well being. She laughed as he took her hand and Marron could see the strength of the bond they had between them.

On the journey home Marron volunteered to give Sharpner the passenger seat once again and she sat behind the driver's seat.

The label on Trunks's T-shirt was sticking up so she tucked it down, letting her hand rest on the back of his neck for a second. His skin felt so warm and real beneath her fingers, but his behaviour was a harder thing to interpret. Trunks met her eyes in the rear-view mirror as he thanked her softly and there was a question in it as if he could tell something was bothering her, but she ignored it and looked away.

Preparation for going out to dinner was a mad rush and Trunks phoned ahead to the restaurant on his mobile when they got stuck in traffic but it was engaged. Goten rang a few minutes later to say that he and Paris were already there and had confirmed the booking.

The meal was delicious though it took a while to come. Marron had expected Chase to be exhausted but he tucked into his ice cream and raspberry jelly dessert with gusto. The atmosphere was relaxed and everyone appeared to be having a good time.

Goten and Paris really seemed to have hit it off and their chatter kept the conversation moving at a good pace. Trunks observed his friend ad he flirted with Paris again. It was obvious that the two were interested in one another and Trunks couldn't help a slight feeling of jealousy. Goten had the opportunity to start a relationship with no strings attached, while for Trunks it was slightly more complicated than that. He stole a sideways glance at Marron as she laughed at one of Sharpner's jokes. If they had met without the deal perhaps they would have had the chance to start a normal relationship…but if it weren't for the deal he probably wouldn't have taken the time to even get to know her. It was a no-win situation.

Maybe after the Satan's left they could discuss the possibility of…but would it work when their relationship had to remain professional?

He looked down, concentrating on the exquisite apple pie he had been presented with as a dessert. Like so many things, there was nothing he could do about Marron until later…he stifled a laugh as he caught sight of Chase's once-clean face, his mouth now surrounded by a large white ring of ice cream. Trunks leant across the table and wiped Chase's face gently.

"It tastes better when it goes in your mouth"

Chase then opened his mouth, proudly displaying a nauseating mixture of ice cream and jelly that Trunks pretended to examine closely.

"Looks delicious. Carry on"

Chase giggled and Marron and Paris exchanged a glance as Trunks returned to his dessert. Marron caught Trunks's eye and he smiled again, watching their son demolish his artfully arranged pudding. Marron held his gaze for a little longer; unsure though she was of Trunks's true feelings for her, she was sure that he loved Chase and that knowledge made her feel secure.

Regardless of the consequences, at least Chase would have had a father for a short time.

Erasa half-fell into the back seat of the car, laughing, and pulling Sharpner along with her. Marron passed Chase to Erasa and ensured he was tightly belted in before climbing into the passenger seat and sliding the seat forward to give Sharpner some room. Trunks was still outside, thanking the restaurant staff and talking to Goten. Paris stood alone, off to one side.

Marron undid her belt and got out of the car again,

"Can you get home okay?"

Paris looked up and smiled, "Yes, of course, I'll be fine"

"Are you getting a taxi?"

Paris considered Marron for a second and sighed.

"Nope, the bus should be fine for me… you know I can't afford to waste money on a taxi!"

Marron blushed in embarrassment,

"I'm sorry. That's not what I meant…I just thought it would be too late to get a bus…"

Paris took pity on her and softened her tone, "It's okay…don't worry about it"

"I'm sorry Paris. I feel like I've left you to deal with a lot of things on your own, but even if it seems like it, I haven't forgotten my old life. This will all be over in a few weeks anyway…and at least we won't have to worry about money for a while"

Marron's voice trailed off and she looked down so the shadows hid her expression. Paris touched her shoulder,

"We'll see…. anyway, don't worry. I'm doing fine on my own."

They embraced to say goodbye.

"Thanks for coming tonight…see you soon!"

"Bye!"

The journey home was conducted in the contented silence of a group of people who have eaten well and are ready to sleep. Sharpner sat a little stiffly, afraid to move for fear of disturbing Chase who had fallen asleep against his arm. Erasa watched the scene with undeniable longing in her eyes, barely even noticing the car drawing to a standstill.

"Do you want to carry him upstairs?"

Marron was leaning across, her blue eyes bright and sympathetic in the darkness.

"You can take him inside if you want"

Erasa paused for a second; then dragged her eyes away from Chase, shaking her head furiously.

"No…no, thank you"

"Okay", Marron didn't push it any further, simply lifting Chase and going ahead of the Satan couple into the house. Sharpner climbed out of the car and held his hand out to Erasa; instead of taking it she flung both her arms around him, unable to calm the trembling in her limbs. In turn he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Ssh, ssh…it's okay"

They stood in the circle of a streetlamp as silence washed around them. Trunks took the car on into the garage without a word…somehow he understood that words would be meaningless in face of their pain.

Chase stirred and screwed his face up against the light.

"Where's Daddy?" his voice was petulant, the whine of an extremely tired child.

"Ssh. He's just downstairs…he'll be here soon" Marron whispered as she untied Chase's shoes and removed his socks.

"I want him now!" His voice rose and Marron shushed him with her finger across his lips.

"Just a minute…don't worry"

Trunks entered the room as if he'd been cued and sat on the opposite side of the bed to Marron to kiss Chase goodnight.

"Night, night"

"Night Daddy"

"Night, night baby. Sleep well"

"Night, night Mommy"

Marron pulled the blankets over him as he lay down with a huge yawn. Almost immediately his head hit the pillow his breathing slowed. He was instantly asleep…she leant over to kiss him on the forehead once again.

Hero paused in the doorway as he was leaving,

"Are you coming to bed?"

Marron didn't even look up.

"Soon. I think I'll just sit with Chase for a little bit"

Trunks nodded and Marron heard him retreating across the hallway and the soft sound of their bedroom door opening and closing once again.

Marron frowned down at her son,

"Oh, Chase. What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Earlier, she had thought that having a father for a short time would be better than having no father at all for Chase…. but now she wasn't so sure. Chase had already become extremely fond of Trunks – what would it do to him to take Trunks out of his life? What reason could she give him for why he didn't have a father all the time like most of the other kids…what reason could she give him for leaving Trunks after they had become a family? How could she make sure he wasn't hurt by the entire stupid situation?

She leant over once again, "I love you"

Pulling the door across to stop light shining in, Marron eventually went to bed.

Erasa was standing at the top of the stairs watching everything as Trunks and Marron said goodnight to Chase. She couldn't see Marron's face when she sat on the bed but she could tell from her expression as she left the bedroom that there was something troubling her. Erasa took a deep breath, still feeling a little shaky.

Watching Trunks and Marron together with Chase gave her an indescribable ache in her chest…. a longing for and a fear that she would never have the happiness of a family like theirs.

She observed Chase for a while as he slept; one arm already escaping the confines of his duvet, thrown out with careless abandon. His soft breathing made the room a peaceful sanctuary…quietly; Erasa retreated and slipped silently into the room she and Sharpner shared.

He looked up guardedly, meeting her eyes in the mirror, and then his face relaxed into a fond smile. That quickly changed once again to a concerned frown as he caught sight of the unshed tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He stood up and came towards her, his tie still dangling undone around his neck. Erasa shook her head.

"Nothing…just watching them with Chase"

Sharpner nodded in sympathy and touched his wife on the arm.

"Yes, they seem so happy together"

Erasa began to nod and then paused.

"But, Sharpner, don't you think there's something a little odd about their relationship?"

Sharpner frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, they've been married for longer than us…and it's obvious how much they both love Chase…but they're almost awkward around each other"

Sharpner nodded slowly, "I understand what you mean…. that's true…maybe they're just shy about showing affection in public?"

Erasa shrugged in reply, "Maybe"

Two doors down awkwardness was present like a third person in Trunks and Marron's room. They moved around the room, getting ready for bed in silence, save for quiet apologies when they got in each other's way. The presence of Sharpner and Erasa in the house was like a weight, making every little word or gesture take on a heavy significance.

"Trunks"

He turned towards Marron slowly, almost regretful of the broken silence.

"Do you think they believe us?"

He turned away again before she could see the doubt in his eyes.

"I think so…..they don't have any reason no to believe us"

Marron nodded slowly, "Maybe you're right….but still…I feel like they know we're not being entirely sincere…like they can sense that we're hiding something"

"Everyone has secrets – how could they guess what our secret is? Even if we were a real family we wouldn't have to bare everything to them."

He turned off the main room light and there was a moment of darkness while he crossed the room and flicked the switch for the bedside lamp. In that moment, he missed the expression crossing Marron's face. When she remained silent as he slid into bed, Trunks shot her a puzzled glance, searching for what she might be feeling in every line of her body.

"I guess the thing that we all have to remember in this situation is that no matter how much we pretend to be a real family, we're not and all of this is simply a deception constructed for the purposes of a business deal…"

Her voice betrayed more emotion than her carefully-controlled expression, and Trunks knew he had to say something.

"Marron…"

She turned away from him and lay down to sleep. Trunks struggled to find the words to express something that he himself remained confused about. Marron spoke before he had managed to string a sensible sentence together.

"I just wish I could tell Chase not to believe in this deception…but I can't…because this lie is the closest thing he's had to a real family"

"Marron…"

"Goodnight Trunks"

She cut him off, still obviously upset and he turned off the bedside lamp, letting darkness refill the room with silence. They didn't speak to each other again, though both lay sleepless, staring at the blank ceiling long into the night.

Trunks didn't ask, but he could tell Marron was thinking the same thing as him: Was a business deal worth toying with everyone's emotions? Building a friendship with Sharpner and Erasa, based on a falsehood…ignoring the confusion between the two of them, the false couple…creating a home for Chase only to tear it away…was it all worth it? And if it wasn't, what other options did they have?

Trunks glanced at watch as sleep continued to elude him.

Still only Day 2 of the Satan's week-long stay…and doubt was gnawing at him as never before.

Everyone slept in the next morning, and Marron was still heavy-eyed as she wandered downstairs to make breakfast. It had been hours until she could get to sleep the night before, with Trunks's wakefulness adding to her own.

She felt irrationally angry at him for involving her in his deception and for being prepared to go to such lengths for his business. True, she had chosen to help him and in doing so had metaphorically signed her own death warrant. If she had only said no then she would still be living with Paris, struggling to pay her bills but content.

However, if she had said no, she would never had come to know Trunks the way she did now…even if everything he said or did was designed to create an image for the Satan's benefit, it was still a different side of him to the rather severe man who chaired the company. If only she knew how much of what he said was sincere, perhaps she could reassure herself that she wasn't falling for someone who didn't care at all for her…perhaps she wouldn't feel like such an idiot for wanting what they had together to be real. Not only for herself, but for Chase…and even for Trunks; none of them had ever known a real family. Her foster parents had been kind but she had always felt that the knowledge of her being adopted created an unbridgeable gap between them, Trunks had been brought up in an orphanage and Chase was starting to question the fact that all of the other kids he met seemed to have fathers.

Marron looked up, startled as Sharpner entered the kitchen. She hadn't really spoken to him very much as he had mainly been with Trunks, while she spent time with Erasa. He looked quite wide awake, although sleep still lurked in the corner of his eyes and his hair was uncombed. He smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning"

"Morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"Fine, thank you, we were very comfortable. I'm sorry we slept so long this morning; I think we're both still a little tired from the journey here"

Marron shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Trunks thought you might need some time to recover so he hasn't timetabled anything for today. He's gone to the office already, but he should be back shortly. Oh, and he said that he's organised for a hired car to be sent if you and Erasa decide you'd like to go anywhere this afternoon or at any point during the week. Of course, we'd be happy to accompany you if you so desire, but we wanted you to have some measure of freedom!"

Sharpner laughed softly, "Thank you for your consideration- it's very much appreciated! I'll ask Erasa what she would like to do, and let her decide."

"How is she this morning?"

"A little tired; she still tires quite easily, since her illness. Would it be alright if I took some things up to her?"

"Yes, yes, of course. What would you like?"

Marron showed Sharpner around the kitchen, telling him to take anything he was in need of.

"Please treat this like your own home, and don't hesitate to ask if you can't find something!"

Sharpner nodded, "Thank you" before returning upstairs bearing a tray laden with breakfast items.

Marron sank down at the kitchen table again, suddenly exhausted. How could she keep up this façade for any longer? Only Day 3 and she was praying for the days to go faster…less than a week and it would all be over.

It gave her a strange feeling thinking of it like that: it was like a dramatic production with months of rehearsals, set creation and prop acquisition before a bare few nights of performance.

She strode to the back door and flung it open, feeling stifled by the house and her formality in playing the role as Trunks's wife. The cold air hit her lungs and she immediately felt better, more clear-headed and calm. She pushed the confusing thoughts to the back of her head: less than a week and it would all be over…less than a week until Trunks was just her boss again…less than a week until it would all be over. Looked at that way she both wanted it to be over and for her fantasy family to continue, but it was impossible to have both. Taking another deep breath of the cleansing air she stepped back into her cage and closed the door.

Trunks's office felt deserted and desolate when he stepped into it. Only a day since he had last been there but it felt like a lifetime. The time before and after the Satan's arrived was clearly demarcated in his mind.

Ignoring the papers scattered across his usually-tidy desk, he stepped straight across to the window and peered out at the car park, the motorway and beyond to the mountains and the clouds hanging heavy with unspent rain in the sky. He hated grey days like this, and longed for the clouds to burst and the rain to fall. The world always seemed so fresh and clean after the rain, everything smelling refreshed and gleaming in the sunshine that often followed.

He sighed and sat down at his desk, back to the window, and picked up the top document in his inbox. He scanned it without registering anything on the page; he couldn't work like this. He spun to face the window once again, the sheet dangling forgotten from his limp fingers.

Restlessness filled him; made worse by the hermetic stillness of his office…he needed distraction from his thoughts. Goten, Gohan and Yamcha were all meant to come to see him, but he couldn't bear to wait for a moment longer as his mind filled the silence with unwelcome questions. He flung the sheet to the desk once more, careless of where it landed, and strode out of the office, barking an order at Doris to tell the others to come and find him. He didn't care if she thought him rude, and even the thought that he should have to consider her feelings irritated him.

He met no-one in the corridors as very few people were in work, and he was thankful to remember that it was a Sunday. The gym was completely empty so Trunks quickly changed and started his weights circuit with furious concentration.

Only Day 3 of this entire ordeal.

Goten and Gohan found each other before they found Trunks, and correctly interpreted his cryptic message to track him down in the gym.

Gohan frowned at the sky as they stepped outside and hastened his pace slightly – he had no wish to get caught in the rain.

"How do you think it's been going?"

Goten half-nodded, half-shrugged, "Well, I know I've seen them more than you but that's still not a lot. It seemed to be going fine to me and Trunks appeared to be handling it quite well"

"What about Marron…and Chase?" Gohan feigned indifference in his question, but something about his tone of voice suggested he cared more than he was letting on about the answer. Goten stared at him quizzically, as if he caught the emotion but couldn't pinpoint what exactly it meant.

"They both seemed happy last night, but I think everyone's a little concerned about how the ending of this whole thing will affect Chase."

Gohan nodded, "Yes, he's the real victim in this situation."

There were a few second of silence as Goten studied his friend, "Why don't you go over and visit? Find out for yourself how everyone is doing."

Gohan nodded again, thoughtfully, "Yes, maybe I will do just that"

The man behind the gym reception desk nodded to them as they entered, "If you're looking for Mr Briefs, he's in the main weights area"

They saw Trunks before he saw them, through the glass doors of the gym and Goten caught sight of his expression.

"Uh oh"

"What's wrong?"

Goten indicated Trunks, "Look at him…he's not happy"

"You're right"

They didn't waste anymore time discussing it, but pushed open the door and stepped inside. Trunks was the only one there and he glared at them before replacing his weights on the stand and turning towards them. His demeanour was challenging and an awkward silence followed as each waited for the other to begin speaking. Trunks spoke abruptly, "Let's find a room to talk"

Not even bothering to change, he led the way back into the main building and into a small meeting room, closing and locking the door behind them. Goten began to feel trapped, and new doubts surfaced in his mind: was it really worth a business deal to put Trunks, Marron and Chase through so much emotional stress?

Gohan was outwardly calm, but Goten knew he would be considering the best way to speak to Trunks when he was in a mood like today.

Once again, Trunks broke the growing silence,

"Why did you let me do this?"

His friends were startled.

"Do what?" asked Goten.

"Why did you let me think it was a good idea to try and deceive Sharpner Satan and his wife? Why weren't we just honest from the start?"

Goten took a breath to answer, but Gohan spoke first,

"You said it yourself Trunks – this business deal with Satan corporations could make or break our company"

"I know that!" Trunks shot back, pushing his hair back from his face in agitation, "But lying likes this makes a joke of everything we profess to be"

Goten felt his own irritation begin to stir in response to Trunks's,

"So what do you propose to do Trunks, tell them? Just say, 'Oh, I'm sorry I lied to you. Can we forget it all and start all over again?' That will work well!"

"I know we can't do that! But I'm not happy about what we're doing now…"

"Then why didn't you say something sooner? You had a month in which to object to our plan!"

"I thought it was our only option. Besides, this wouldn't have started if you hadn't made that stupid comment to Sharpner Satan about me having a family!"

"Now hold on just a second…"

Gohan interrupted the argument before it could grow anymore heated.

"With the situation we were given, this **is **probably the only option available to us. And, Trunks, we've all made sacrifices for this company, perhaps you most of all…you've always done what's best for the company so why can't you do it just once more? Less than a week, it will all be over, and you can forget it ever happened."

Trunks looked at the ground and Goten took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. Trunks's thoughts were racing…less than a week and it would all be over….part of him wanted it to be over….most of him, in fact….but there was, he realised with something akin to horror, a little part of him that had started to believe in the 'family' he and Marron had created: A part of him that wanted to believe that the happy illusion was reality. Less than a week and it would all be over, one way or another…but he knew that it was something he would never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

Marron shivered slightly as she brought in the washing from the garden. The sky was heavy and rain had not yet begun to fall, but it already felt cold and damp outside. Still, she was glad to get out of the house, if only for a short amount of time.

Chase was restless too, and seemed confined even in the large garden as he ran around with arms outstretched pretending to be an airplane. Marron kept half an eye on him; wary of the pond as always, but her thoughts were miles away.

That morning she had stayed in bed pretending to sleep while Trunks got dressed and left for work…they hadn't exchanged a single word.

Marron had felt Trunks's gaze on her for a long moment before the door clicked quietly shut after him and a pang of regret shot through her. She should have got up and said goodbye, told him to take care, maybe even give him a kiss….just like a real wife would, instead of fighting her charade every step of the way. It was unfair to Trunks as she knew enough about him now to understand that the situation they were in was not one he would have chosen and that she wasn't the only one struggling to reconcile illusion with reality.

She glanced at her watch regularly, unreasonably worried; she wished that she had at least said goodbye. What if something happened? Perhaps it came from being adopted at an age where she could remember losing her genetic parents, perhaps it was just part of her nature but Marron had always worried that when someone left they wouldn't come back unless she said goodbye. As if the goodbye would somehow return them safely to her.

She had just stepped inside the back door when the doorbell rang, disturbing her from her melancholy thoughts. An irrational pang of anxiety shot through her – who could it be? Even after all this time, she still didn't feel like the true mistress of the house. It seemed like anyone who cared to look hard enough could see just how transparent she and Trunks' lie was. As if it was a pretence so thin that the wind could blow through it like paper. Every day was a series of small anxieties as she fought to hold the fragile threads of lies together. She felt like people could see through their deception and would judge her for it; she was selling her body even if not in the most common sense and it remained to be seen what effect it would have on Chase. What kind of mother would do that to her child?

Marron shook her head and gave herself a mental slap – what was wrong with her today? It wasn't like her to worry over every little thing. Just like her mother had always said, "Deal with the situation first rather than wasting time feeling sorry for yourself"

She came back into reality and the sound of the doorbell ringing again.

Chase ran ahead of her into the house, "Doorbell, doorbell!"

"Chase! Come back!"

Marron didn't like him going to the door especially as she still didn't feel like they belonged to the house. At least he wasn't tall enough to open the door himself yet! Maybe she was anxious about nothing, but she couldn't help the fear that something would happen before she managed to get to the door…she smiled sardonically; mothers were such paranoid creatures. And she wasn't doing her spirits any good by dwelling on the worst possible scenarios.

Chase pulled the letterbox flap open and demanded to know who was visiting, but Marron ushered him to one side before he got a satisfactory reply.

She set the laundry basket at the bottom of the stairs and opened the door, self-consciously smoothing her hair back from her face. Gohan was standing on the other side…he was perhaps the last person she had expected to see. A faint blush rose to her cheeks and she smoothed her hair once again while she recovered her manners.

"Oh, Hello Gohan. Please come in"

He nodded a greeting and stepped inside, ruffling Chase's hair fondly. Chase looked at him a little suspiciously but accepted the caress graciously enough. The silence instantly became stilted. Marron led the way into the kitchen, feeling inexplicably nervous. Something about Gohan made her a little uncomfortable: it wasn't anything that he had said or done. It was simply that she didn't know him very well, yet had the impression that he disapproved of something about her.

"Tea? Coffee? Or would you like a cold drink?"

"Coffee would be great, thanks"

Marron filled the kettle and put it on to boil and Gohan wandered across to the fridge to examine the photographs attached to the door.

"The house looks really nice – you've done a good job!"

Marron smiled, "Thank you"

The fact that Gohan had broken the silence knocked her a little off-balance, but any exchange of words served to ease the atmosphere. He seemed to be in quite a conversational mood.

"How are you finding everything?" he took a seat at the kitchen table.

Marron turned from where she was pouring milk into their cups, and pulled a chair out for Chase so he could climb up and drink his glass of milk.

"It's a bit difficult to tell if everything will work out yet…but it seems to be alright. I hope it will be okay."

Gohan nodded, seeming to be measuring her words.

"You should be set-up well after this too, with the payments"

The words unbalanced Marron more than they should have: seeing her bank balance the day before had been a shock, and had started her on the pessimistic train of thought that she now couldn't seem to escape. The fact that she was being paid for what she was doing made her feel degraded and ashamed. And if she was right in what she thought she heard in Gohan's voice, he thought less of her for accepting payment as well.

"I guess so" She tried not to show that she was upset…taking a breath she decided to change the subject.

Gohan got there first, "But no amount of money will make up for losing a family"

Marron stared at him, speechless. Chase looked between them, not understanding what was going on but able to feel that something was up. Marron wiped away his milk moustache, walked with him into the other room and put on some cartoons to keep him occupied. It was not a tactic that she would usually employ, but Gohan's words had stuck under her skin. She didn't want Chase to see that she was upset. Her heart was beating faster and she felt unnaturally close to tears…what he was saying was unsettling but his words had the undeniable ring of an unpleasant truth.

She sat down opposite Gohan at the table, and leaned towards him, her voice taking on an edge of urgency.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, aren't you worried about Chase? About what it will do him to gain and lose a father in a short period of time?"

Marron couldn't find words to answer; they seemed to be stuck in her throat, choking her.

"I'm doing what I thought was best…"

"Thought was best? And what do you think now?"

"I don't know…"

Marron trailed off. She wasn't used to Gohan being so challenging…in all their previous encounters he hadn't said much, but what he did say was well-thought out.

She tried to marshal her thoughts and construct a reply, but Gohan once again spoke first. He seemed determined to get a reaction from her.

"Trunks has told me about the circumstances of Chase's birth, and I understand that it can't have been easy for you"

Marron gasped audibly, colour draining from her face and Erasa paused outside the kitchen doorway, frowning – what was going on?

"He told you?"

Gohan nodded, "Your medical records were made available to the company when you applied for a job with us. Something like that…it has to be taken into consideration during the interview process"

"You all know?"

Gohan nodded again, expressionless. It occurred to Marron that Gohan was being harsher than he needed to be and she began to wonder at his reasons, but anger was beginning to rise through her shock.

"You had no right to access those files! And Trunks had no right to tell you! Why is my past so important to your company anyway? My personal life has no bearing on my ability to do my job!" she cut herself off abruptly and stood up to walk away, giving her some time to compose herself; at the sink she turned back towards Gohan.

"Does this mean everyone knows about Chase?"

Her voice cracked slightly and she turned away once more to hide her face.

"No"

She turned to face Gohan again and he continued.

"You'll be glad to know that Trunks has ordered your files to be sealed until such a time as you would like to leave the company. Only myself, Goten and Yamcha saw the actual file itself. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Marron shook her head furiously, "Sympathy does nothing for me now. I've tried and I'm still trying to do my best for Chase….that's always been my goal."

"And you think this is the best thing for him?"

Gohan's quiet question was laced with disbelief and Marron's temper flared.

"I don't know Gohan. Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing?"

"I wasn't saying that…"

"You don't have to say it! It's obvious that you disapprove. What do you think I should have done instead?"

Gohan stayed silent, and Marron's anger disappeared as quickly as it had risen. She met his eyes with a challenge. Gohan had an odd knack of finding all the chinks in her emotional armour and exploiting them. She was determined not to let him control her mood so carelessly.

"I don't know what you would have had me do instead. I don't want to use the money you gave me…but if it's the only way for people I care about to survive, I will use it. Necessity is a hard master"

There was a noise at the kitchen door and Marron stopped, clapping her hand over her mouth in consternation. What if someone had overheard? She had let her temper get the best of her and forgotten to be careful.

Gohan stood up quickly and checked the doorway but there was nobody there. He looked around carefully and inhaled the faint traces of perfume still lingering in the air. Someone had been there, but it was impossible to tell how much they had overheard. He glanced at Chase in the other room and came back into the kitchen. Marron looked at him quizzically.

"I'm sorry, Gohan. I shouldn't have become so upset"

"Don't worry about it, my fault for asking awkward questions. But, if we do have to speak of matters like this, we should do it somewhere where we cannot be overheard'

Marron nodded, "Okay"

They sat down at the kitchen table and silence fell between them once again.

Erasa closed the bedroom door quietly, brain spinning with what she had overheard.

What had Marron and Gohan been talking about and why had it upset Marron so much? Something about the circumstances of Chase's birth…secrets being sealed away and money Marron had received from Trunks's company…Erasa sat down on the edge of the bed, frowning. What she had overheard combined with what she had already observed painted a confusing picture….what was going on? There was definitely more to Trunks and Marron than the happy family image they presented.

Sharpner looked up from his laptop, where he was dealing with the constant stream of e-mails he received each day.

"Everything seems to be okay in the office…though there's another deal I might have to oversee. " Then he caught the look on her face, "What's wrong?"

When she didn't reply immediately he smiled, "I know that expression. What are you plotting?"

Caught unawares, Erasa laughed despite herself.

"Not so much a plot of my own but some intrigue surrounding our hosts"

She recounted the conversation she had overheard between Marron and Gohan just a few minutes before.

"I said to you last night that there was something odd going on…this just adds fuel to my suspicions!"

Sharpner laughed, but not mockingly, "I'm sure you would make an amazing detective! But whatever is happening is really between Trunks and Marron, isn't it? It doesn't involve us"

"Oh Sharpner! Where's your curiosity? Don't you want to know?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me everything you find out anyway! But be careful that you don't create mysteries where there are none!"

Erasa nodded slowly, "I'm not going to meddle in any way…but something just isn't adding up here…"

Sharpner held his arm out to invite her to sit on his knee.

"Okay, investigate if you like…but there's an e-mail here that you might find more interesting"

Three years ago Erasa had started her own company doing market research and trend-spotting for everything from fashion houses to fast-food stores. At first it made steady, if unremarkable progress. However, in the last 10 months demand had forced her to expand from 12 staff to 27 and she had high hopes of growing even bigger. Her secretary sent her a regular report of dealings whenever she travelled with Sharpner.

Speculations about Trunks and Marron were pushed aside as Erasa lent over Sharpner to open the e-mail. A smile spread over her face.

"Good news?"

Erasa turned round and planted a kiss on her husband's lips, "Very good news Sharpner! We've got a commission from one of the top high-street stores! We've beaten our main competitors to close this deal!"

She kissed him again, muffling his congratulations, and he kissed her back with a fierceness that seemed at odds with his gentle nature. Erasa pulled back to catch her breath and grinned cheekily at him, before standing and leading him across the room. With nothing else planned for the afternoon, there was no reason why they couldn't retire to bed for a while.

Marron jumped as Gohan cleared his throat behind her and the glass she was washing fell from her hands to shatter all over the floor. She coloured deeply and murmured an apology before falling to her knees and beginning to pick up pieces. Her head collided with Gohan's as he knelt down to help and she apologised again, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Marron"

She ignored him, frantic as tears began to prick behind her eyes.

"Marron"

Suddenly his hands were on hers, stopping their movement and she looked up, shocked at the contact.

"You're bleeding. Let me get the rest."

Their faces were uncomfortably close and Marron sat back, pulling her hands out of Gohan's grip. He kept his eyes on her and she flushed, too flustered to worry about being rude by pulling away.

"I'm sorry"

Even as she stood to wash the finger she'd cut his gaze burned between her shoulder blades. Gohan stood to place the rest of the glass in the bin and glanced at his watch.

"I'm afraid that it's time for me to go"

Marron turned slightly, still holding her finger. Gohan closed the distance between them with a few steps.

"Is your hand alright?"

Marron stepped away, bringing her back against the countertop.

"I'm fine. Thank you for visiting"

They walked out to the hallway and Gohan waved at Chase, while Marron opened the door. He paused on the doorstep.

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. Please believe that I'm just concerned about you and Chase"

Marron nodded, not knowing how to reply.

"Thank you"

She watched him get into his car and closed the door before slumping against it and letting out a held breath. She covered her face with her hands and took another deep breath. Just a few days to go…just a few more days.


	5. Chapter 5

Marron shivered slightly as she brought in the washing from the garden. The sky was heavy and rain had not yet begun to fall, but it already felt cold and damp outside. Still, she was glad to get out of the house, if only for a short amount of time.

Chase was restless too, and seemed confined even in the large garden as he ran around with arms outstretched pretending to be an airplane. Marron kept half an eye on him; wary of the pond as always, but her thoughts were miles away.

That morning she had stayed in bed pretending to sleep while Trunks got dressed and left for work…they hadn't exchanged a single word.

Marron had felt Trunks's gaze on her for a long moment before the door clicked quietly shut after him and a pang of regret shot through her. She should have got up and said goodbye, told him to take care, maybe even give him a kiss….just like a real wife would, instead of fighting her charade every step of the way. It was unfair to Trunks as she knew enough about him now to understand that the situation they were in was not one he would have chosen and that she wasn't the only one struggling to reconcile illusion with reality.

She glanced at her watch regularly, unreasonably worried; she wished that she had at least said goodbye. What if something happened? Perhaps it came from being adopted at an age where she could remember losing her genetic parents, perhaps it was just part of her nature but Marron had always worried that when someone left they wouldn't come back unless she said goodbye. As if the goodbye would somehow return them safely to her.

She had just stepped inside the back door when the doorbell rang, disturbing her from her melancholy thoughts. An irrational pang of anxiety shot through her – who could it be? Even after all this time, she still didn't feel like the true mistress of the house. It seemed like anyone who cared to look hard enough could see just how transparent she and Trunks' lie was. As if it was a pretence so thin that the wind could blow through it like paper. Every day was a series of small anxieties as she fought to hold the fragile threads of lies together. She felt like people could see through their deception and would judge her for it; she was selling her body even if not in the most common sense and it remained to be seen what effect it would have on Chase. What kind of mother would do that to her child?

Marron shook her head and gave herself a mental slap – what was wrong with her today? It wasn't like her to worry over every little thing. Just like her mother had always said, "Deal with the situation first rather than wasting time feeling sorry for yourself"

She came back into reality and the sound of the doorbell ringing again.

Chase ran ahead of her into the house, "Doorbell, doorbell!"

"Chase! Come back!"

Marron didn't like him going to the door especially as she still didn't feel like they belonged to the house. At least he wasn't tall enough to open the door himself yet! Maybe she was anxious about nothing, but she couldn't help the fear that something would happen before she managed to get to the door…she smiled sardonically; mothers were such paranoid creatures. And she wasn't doing her spirits any good by dwelling on the worst possible scenarios.

Chase pulled the letterbox flap open and demanded to know who was visiting, but Marron ushered him to one side before he got a satisfactory reply.

She set the laundry basket at the bottom of the stairs and opened the door, self-consciously smoothing her hair back from her face. Gohan was standing on the other side…he was perhaps the last person she had expected to see. A faint blush rose to her cheeks and she smoothed her hair once again while she recovered her manners.

"Oh, Hello Gohan. Please come in"

He nodded a greeting and stepped inside, ruffling Chase's hair fondly. Chase looked at him a little suspiciously but accepted the caress graciously enough. The silence instantly became stilted. Marron led the way into the kitchen, feeling inexplicably nervous. Something about Gohan made her a little uncomfortable: it wasn't anything that he had said or done. It was simply that she didn't know him very well, yet had the impression that he disapproved of something about her.

"Tea? Coffee? Or would you like a cold drink?"

"Coffee would be great, thanks"

Marron filled the kettle and put it on to boil and Gohan wandered across to the fridge to examine the photographs attached to the door.

"The house looks really nice – you've done a good job!"

Marron smiled, "Thank you"

The fact that Gohan had broken the silence knocked her a little off-balance, but any exchange of words served to ease the atmosphere. He seemed to be in quite a conversational mood.

"How are you finding everything?" he took a seat at the kitchen table.

Marron turned from where she was pouring milk into their cups, and pulled a chair out for Chase so he could climb up and drink his glass of milk.

"It's a bit difficult to tell if everything will work out yet…but it seems to be alright. I hope it will be okay."

Gohan nodded, seeming to be measuring her words.

"You should be set-up well after this too, with the payments"

The words unbalanced Marron more than they should have: seeing her bank balance the day before had been a shock, and had started her on the pessimistic train of thought that she now couldn't seem to escape. The fact that she was being paid for what she was doing made her feel degraded and ashamed. And if she was right in what she thought she heard in Gohan's voice, he thought less of her for accepting payment as well.

"I guess so" She tried not to show that she was upset…taking a breath she decided to change the subject.

Gohan got there first, "But no amount of money will make up for losing a family"

Marron stared at him, speechless. Chase looked between them, not understanding what was going on but able to feel that something was up. Marron wiped away his milk moustache, walked with him into the other room and put on some cartoons to keep him occupied. It was not a tactic that she would usually employ, but Gohan's words had stuck under her skin. She didn't want Chase to see that she was upset. Her heart was beating faster and she felt unnaturally close to tears…what he was saying was unsettling but his words had the undeniable ring of an unpleasant truth.

She sat down opposite Gohan at the table, and leaned towards him, her voice taking on an edge of urgency.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, aren't you worried about Chase? About what it will do him to gain and lose a father in a short period of time?"

Marron couldn't find words to answer; they seemed to be stuck in her throat, choking her.

"I'm doing what I thought was best…"

"Thought was best? And what do you think now?"

"I don't know…"

Marron trailed off. She wasn't used to Gohan being so challenging…in all their previous encounters he hadn't said much, but what he did say was well-thought out.

She tried to marshal her thoughts and construct a reply, but Gohan once again spoke first. He seemed determined to get a reaction from her.

"Trunks has told me about the circumstances of Chase's birth, and I understand that it can't have been easy for you"

Marron gasped audibly, colour draining from her face and Erasa paused outside the kitchen doorway, frowning – what was going on?

"He told you?"

Gohan nodded, "Your medical records were made available to the company when you applied for a job with us. Something like that…it has to be taken into consideration during the interview process"

"You all know?"

Gohan nodded again, expressionless. It occurred to Marron that Gohan was being harsher than he needed to be and she began to wonder at his reasons, but anger was beginning to rise through her shock.

"You had no right to access those files! And Trunks had no right to tell you! Why is my past so important to your company anyway? My personal life has no bearing on my ability to do my job!" she cut herself off abruptly and stood up to walk away, giving her some time to compose herself; at the sink she turned back towards Gohan.

"Does this mean everyone knows about Chase?"

Her voice cracked slightly and she turned away once more to hide her face.

"No"

She turned to face Gohan again and he continued.

"You'll be glad to know that Trunks has ordered your files to be sealed until such a time as you would like to leave the company. Only myself, Goten and Yamcha saw the actual file itself. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Marron shook her head furiously, "Sympathy does nothing for me now. I've tried and I'm still trying to do my best for Chase….that's always been my goal."

"And you think this is the best thing for him?"

Gohan's quiet question was laced with disbelief and Marron's temper flared.

"I don't know Gohan. Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing?"

"I wasn't saying that…"

"You don't have to say it! It's obvious that you disapprove. What do you think I should have done instead?"

Gohan stayed silent, and Marron's anger disappeared as quickly as it had risen. She met his eyes with a challenge. Gohan had an odd knack of finding all the chinks in her emotional armour and exploiting them. She was determined not to let him control her mood so carelessly.

"I don't know what you would have had me do instead. I don't want to use the money you gave me…but if it's the only way for people I care about to survive, I will use it. Necessity is a hard master"

There was a noise at the kitchen door and Marron stopped, clapping her hand over her mouth in consternation. What if someone had overheard? She had let her temper get the best of her and forgotten to be careful.

Gohan stood up quickly and checked the doorway but there was nobody there. He looked around carefully and inhaled the faint traces of perfume still lingering in the air. Someone had been there, but it was impossible to tell how much they had overheard. He glanced at Chase in the other room and came back into the kitchen. Marron looked at him quizzically.

"I'm sorry, Gohan. I shouldn't have become so upset"

"Don't worry about it, my fault for asking awkward questions. But, if we do have to speak of matters like this, we should do it somewhere where we cannot be overheard'

Marron nodded, "Okay"

They sat down at the kitchen table and silence fell between them once again.

Erasa closed the bedroom door quietly, brain spinning with what she had overheard.

What had Marron and Gohan been talking about and why had it upset Marron so much? Something about the circumstances of Chase's birth…secrets being sealed away and money Marron had received from Trunks's company…Erasa sat down on the edge of the bed, frowning. What she had overheard combined with what she had already observed painted a confusing picture….what was going on? There was definitely more to Trunks and Marron than the happy family image they presented.

Sharpner looked up from his laptop, where he was dealing with the constant stream of e-mails he received each day.

"Everything seems to be okay in the office…though there's another deal I might have to oversee. " Then he caught the look on her face, "What's wrong?"

When she didn't reply immediately he smiled, "I know that expression. What are you plotting?"

Caught unawares, Erasa laughed despite herself.

"Not so much a plot of my own but some intrigue surrounding our hosts"

She recounted the conversation she had overheard between Marron and Gohan just a few minutes before.

"I said to you last night that there was something odd going on…this just adds fuel to my suspicions!"

Sharpner laughed, but not mockingly, "I'm sure you would make an amazing detective! But whatever is happening is really between Trunks and Marron, isn't it? It doesn't involve us"

"Oh Sharpner! Where's your curiosity? Don't you want to know?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me everything you find out anyway! But be careful that you don't create mysteries where there are none!"

Erasa nodded slowly, "I'm not going to meddle in any way…but something just isn't adding up here…"

Sharpner held his arm out to invite her to sit on his knee.

"Okay, investigate if you like…but there's an e-mail here that you might find more interesting"

Three years ago Erasa had started her own company doing market research and trend-spotting for everything from fashion houses to fast-food stores. At first it made steady, if unremarkable progress. However, in the last 10 months demand had forced her to expand from 12 staff to 27 and she had high hopes of growing even bigger. Her secretary sent her a regular report of dealings whenever she travelled with Sharpner.

Speculations about Trunks and Marron were pushed aside as Erasa lent over Sharpner to open the e-mail. A smile spread over her face.

"Good news?"

Erasa turned round and planted a kiss on her husband's lips, "Very good news Sharpner! We've got a commission from one of the top high-street stores! We've beaten our main competitors to close this deal!"

She kissed him again, muffling his congratulations, and he kissed her back with a fierceness that seemed at odds with his gentle nature. Erasa pulled back to catch her breath and grinned cheekily at him, before standing and leading him across the room. With nothing else planned for the afternoon, there was no reason why they couldn't retire to bed for a while.

Marron jumped as Gohan cleared his throat behind her and the glass she was washing fell from her hands to shatter all over the floor. She coloured deeply and murmured an apology before falling to her knees and beginning to pick up pieces. Her head collided with Gohan's as he knelt down to help and she apologised again, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Marron"

She ignored him, frantic as tears began to prick behind her eyes.

"Marron"

Suddenly his hands were on hers, stopping their movement and she looked up, shocked at the contact.

"You're bleeding. Let me get the rest."

Their faces were uncomfortably close and Marron sat back, pulling her hands out of Gohan's grip. He kept his eyes on her and she flushed, too flustered to worry about being rude by pulling away.

"I'm sorry"

Even as she stood to wash the finger she'd cut his gaze burned between her shoulder blades. Gohan stood to place the rest of the glass in the bin and glanced at his watch.

"I'm afraid that it's time for me to go"

Marron turned slightly, still holding her finger. Gohan closed the distance between them with a few steps.

"Is your hand alright?"

Marron stepped away, bringing her back against the countertop.

"I'm fine. Thank you for visiting"

They walked out to the hallway and Gohan waved at Chase, while Marron opened the door. He paused on the doorstep.

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. Please believe that I'm just concerned about you and Chase"

Marron nodded, not knowing how to reply.

"Thank you"

She watched him get into his car and closed the door before slumping against it and letting out a held breath. She covered her face with her hands and took another deep breath. Just a few days to go…just a few more days.


End file.
